Reading Naruto The Twin Tails
by Himeko Megurine
Summary: The Return of the twin tails
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto" nor "Highschool DxD"..this is "Naruto the Twin Tails" courtesy of Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer…Thank You very much for lending it to me..this is my first story the "The Reading Of Naruto the Twin Tails". Enjoy.!**

**Story Start**

It had been a wonderful morning for one Minato Namikaze, the war had just ended a few days ago and Sarutobi had just given him and his team a day off allowing him to relax. Right now our war hero is on his way to his girlfriend house Kushina Uzumaki, when suddenly a light out of nowhere blinded him causing him to cover his eyes, when the light faded and he open his eyes he saw he was in a room with a giant Plasma T.V and a couch in front of it, and then saw a book lying on the floor with a letter when a sudden light blind him yet again forcing him to close his eyes.

"Minato-kun what is going here?" asked Kushina prompting him to open his eyes, allowing him to see Kushina along with his studends Kakashi Hatake, Obito Uchiha, Rin Noihara along with Jiraiya and Tsunade.

"Why don't we try reading this letter then." said Jiraiya while checking the book if there is anything wrong with it, and when he confirmed it's safe he open the letter and ask the occupants of the room to sit, allowing Minato to sit beside Kushina alongside Kakashi, Obito and Rin at the left side of the couch prompting Tsunade to sit at Minato's right.

When everyone had settle themselves down Jiraiya pick the book and opens the letter allowing him to see the contents of the said letter prompting him to read it louder for all to hear.

_Dear Konoha Ninjas,_

_I know that you are confuse about what is happening right now and where you are, but fret not and everything will be explained. The room you are in is in different dimension, I know you are confuse why we sent you here, well that is simple we want you to read the book about the life of one Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and his journey to the other world. The world filled with creatures that ninja's didn't know existed for this is in a different plane of existence, you'll be able to leave the place once you finished reading the book. Good Luck._

The konoha team were shocked to find out that the book were about the future and more so is that it is in another dimension, when they calmed down enough Jiraiya raised the book "ok then who wants to read first?" asked Jiraiya, "here sensei let me read it first" said Minato prompting Jiraiya to give the book to him, Minato cough to get everyone's attention and when he saw he got everyone's attention he starts reading the book

"**Naruto the Twin Tails?** Now that is an interesting title heh, maybe Naruto have a twin?" chuckle Jiraiya prompting Tsunade to bomp him in the head. "please continue reading Minato" said Tsunade while Jiraiya where massaging the lump in his head.

**Naruto Uzumaki, the child of Prophecy,**

"What!?" screamed Minato and Jiraiya while looking wide eyed at each other along with everyone else.

**Floated through an endless void of pitch black and swirling despair. Even he could tell that there was one thing that had change a few years ago…**

**Naruto Uzumaki… was dead.**

"What!?.Who killed my baby!?" screamed a frantic Kushina prompting Minato to hug her tightly while looking at the book in his hands in horror. Jiraiya couldn't believe it the child of prophecy is dead while Tsunade narrow her eyes waiting to see who killed the boy, Minato's team also couldn't believe it. " Sensei keep reading it please, the book is really thick so maybe it will be explained" commented Obito making everyone look at him making him squirm. "your right Obito-kun, thank you" said Kushina making Obito smile while everyone beam at him.

**To be more exact he had died while saving his country from the threat known as Akatasuki. Well, that was what he would have liked to say, but the truth was that Naruto Uzumaki had been ordered to death by the very people he would have died to protect. After the 'Leader' of the Akatsuki had attacked the village directly the Temp. Hokage at the time Danzo Shimura had ordered his death when he realized that he could not extract the kyuubi from Naruto. So he used the excuse of 'saving the village from future threats' and had Naruto killed by one of his closest teammates.**

"THAT BASTARD!" screamed Kushina while Minato froze making everyone look at him. "Minato?, what's wrong kiddo?" asked Jiraiya while looking worriedly at him along with everyone else. "Kyuubi?.Naruto has the Kyuubi?" whispered Minato making everyone froze while Kushina suddenly go deathly pale "No..Minato-kun please continue reading I want to know what happened!" screamed Kushina making Minato nod shakily.

**He was not sure if she had been willing to do it, or had been threatened. Naruto would not blame Sakura for his death, she may have slipped the poison in his ramen, but he would forgive her for killing him since that was who he was.**

"She slipped poison in his Ramen of all things! How dare she!" screamed a murderous Kushina making Minato hug her after giving the book to Jiraiya "please read sensei" said Minato while trying to make Kushina calm down, while his team looking sadly at them.

**He would forgive his friends, and do anything for them. The last thing he had seen was alive was Sakura crying over his fallen dead body. The anguish on her face was enough to rid him of any hate he could have felt at her. Naruto did not have it in him to hate her, because not only was she one of his precious people, but also his first crush.**

**He just felt sad that he would never be able to tell Hinata his answer to her confession when she risked her life and nearly died to save him. Naruto felt regret he could never save Sasuke from his darkness. He felt sadness that he could never achieve peace for the Shinobi world. Above all though, Naruto was angry that even after dying somebody was punishing him by not letting him see his, dare he admit it, Father-Figure Jiraiya of the Sannin.**

"So it looks like I kicked the bucket already eh" chuckle Jiraiya making Tsunade to look at him in shock at how easily he accepted the fact that he was seemingly dead in this story, while Minato look at Jiraiya sadly. He asked Jiraiya to start reading again.

**"I don't know if I should be angry that I can't feel the Kyuubi anymore, or if I should be happy. Kyuubi, if you can hear me just know that… I forgive you for making my life the way it was. I don't know why you attacked, but I forgive you." Naruto whispered, but he was very sure his words fell on deaf ears.**

Everyone was silent as that struck a cord in them all, and Kushina held back tears if anger and sadness at what her son must have gone through realizing that he had grow up without his parents, while Kyuubi while staring at the book from inside Kushina's seal.

**If the Kyuubi had heard him, or if he was in him at all, Naruto thought that he was being ignored by the large fox. Naruto felt his head hit something, and when he looked up he blushed when his eyes saw image of woman's panties. A black lace to be more precised.**

"Epic!" Jiraiya shouted, only to dodge to an angry punch from Tsunade for his perversion, while Obito had a small nosebleed that went unnoticed… besides Rin, but she didn't say anything about it.

**"I have been waiting for you Uzumaki-san. You have been asleep for a very long time, and I have waited patiently for you to regain the energy needed to wake up in this zone" The sweet honey voice of a girl with hair as black as night, and skin that was a beautiful pale tone. Onix eyes gazed down at him with unknown emotion, and he saw that she was wearing what civilians had worn in his life that was labled as 'Gothic' style clothing.**

**"Asleep?" Naruto said with a very small glint of fear in his eyes. She smirked down at him with the barest of smiles, and while it was not an evil smirk it surely was not a pleasant one either. Like somebody was looking down on him, like he was beneath them. He looked up in her eyes… No, Naruto gave her the most powerful Glare he could offer. He would NOT be looked down on, not when he had been his whole life. She actually flinched back from his glare that was so filled with loathing that even somebody of her status would be hesitant to go head on with it.**

"Naruto-chan is so brave he isn't even scared, though I wonder who she is?" said Rin making Obito and Kakashi now while glaring at each other for copying the other."Indeed my baby is very brave, though I don't who she is but she seems very powerful." commented Kushina making Minato now at her while Jiraiya smiled at them."Maybe she is Kami?" commented Tsunade making them look at her crazily making her blush.

**"Yes… you have been at rest for the last four hundred years, and while you were very nice company for that time. I was asked by… a very powerful person many years ago to give you a few choices for how you would like your next adventure to be." The girl stated and Naruto looked at her with a confused look. He still had no idea where he was, and the fact he had been asleep for hundred years was scary to him. Without a doubt all his friends had died and went to the afterlife without him, and he might never see any of them again.**

"That sounds pretty sad.." Rin said, and everyone in the room nodded slightly and their hearts went out for the boy. They also wondered who this powerful person was that apparently wanted Naruto to have another chance at life.

"Choices? Does that mean he can chose what he wants to do and how he will lives?" Tsunade asked, and everyone look at Jiraiya prompting him to read further.

**"What are my… choices?" Naruto asked with a sigh. It was not like he had any chakra now that he was dead to defend himself if this girl decided to attack, and he was unable to move body anyway. He was completely at the mercy of another person that could erase him from existence. He was only a soul now, so what choice did he have but listening.**

**"The first choice you are being given is to be made into an Angel and allowed to watch humans grow as people. Killing Fallen Angels that betray their existence as Angels, and never being allowed to fall in love again." The girl stated and Naruto knew that he would not be doing that choice. The thought of killing for the rest of his life, and never being able to start a family would break him on the inside.**

"NOPE!" Kushina shouted with her arms crossed, and everyone laughed lightly at her.

**"I… I can't do that. I don't even know what an angel really is, but never having a family… sounds like Hell to me. I don't think I can live without loved ones. Precious people to keep me going and protect." Naruto said and the girl nodded, but did not really care. To her this was just another favor that she was being asked by a now dead person. She would give him his choices, and then send him on his way to his next life.**

"Wow, that is pretty cold, but at least she is nice enough not to comment on it and keep her thoughts to herself." Said Obito. Making everybody nod at him including Kakashi.

**"The next choice, becoming my son and carrying on my legacy of the Dragon of Infinity when I hand over the title. You will become a force to be feared, and others will tremble under your might." The girl stated, and Naruto shook his head. That did not sound very appealing to him, and he could honestly say he did not care about power at all. She seemed to understand what his wish was and snapped her fingers in annoyance. She had actually been hoping he would pick that choice.**

"I thought she didn't care? Then why does she want Naruto to be her successor?" commented Jiraiya making Minato nod since he doesn't get her logic at all either along with everyone else.

**"Next please." Naruto said and the girl pulled out a pure white orb that seemed to have cat ears on top of it made from energy.**

**"The last choice is becoming the brother to a very lonely girl. Your name will remained unchanged, and you will still be able to use Senjutsu and Chakra when you grow older. You will have to start this life out as a baby, and you will have a 'family' of sort outside of her." The girl stated and Naruto smiled at that choice. He would gladly take that over all the other ones, and the girl seemed to sense it so with a sigh she thrust the or into his face.**

"How selfless of him." Commented Rin while smiling making Kushina beamed at her son."Well damn!. Minato your son is really something" commented Jiraiya making all of them sweatdrop.

**His body started to vanish, and he sent the girl one last grateful smile before he finished vanishing. He did not even notice the curious look she had on her face as he vanished.**

**"Naruto Uzumaki… You are very interesting." The girl said as she enjoyed the solitude once more, but something was already wrong. Something was missing, and she could tell one thing…**

**She had gotten used to… No, she had enjoyed having Naruto here with her.**

"That actually sound pretty sweet of her." Minato interrupted Jiraiya, before he ask Jiraiya to continue.

**[ With Naruto ]**

***Thump Thump***

**'Where am I now' Naruto thought as he noticed that his body was no longer what it should be. He could tell it was MUCH weaker, and that he was both naked and floating in something curled up in a ball. He was cramped even further by the fact he could feel another thing near him. He could not move, and he could not breath. Yet, he was still alive?**

"I wonder where he is thought" questioned Minato. "I think I have an idea but I am not sure" commented Tsunade with narrow eyed.

***Thump Thump***

**'What the fuck is that noise? Sounds like a beating heart.' Naruto thought as he tried to move his body, and only succeeded in kicking his leg. He felt vibrations go through his prison, and strange pressure push down on him. The vibrations got harder, and he could make out something muffled voices maybe?**

"… HOLY CRAP HE IS IN THE WOMB!" Kushina shouted and everyone look shock at hearing this, this was perhaps the one time they would ever hear about being in the womb from a person view-point. Tsunade look interested at the prospect of hearing what it would be like.

***Thump Thump***

**'…Damnit! I was thinking I would just be a baby! Not actually be in the womb!' Naruto thought in annoynce. Oh well, he could still feel his chakra in his body so he could at least train in that while he was waiting. If the Kyuubi was still inside him his reserves would be monsterous, but if he also trained it in the womb they would be INSANLY UNREAL. He could also claim to be the first baby to ever train while in the womb, since physical training was out big time.**

"He just got out of the womb, and he already wants to train… this baby has the most determination I have ever seen." Kakashi commented for the first time, and everyone nodded lightly at how weird that was. Training child soldiers was one thing, but an unborn baby training while in the room was just freakish.

***Thump Thump***

**He started this exercise by using chakra over his body to light up the inside of the womb with a very dull light, and he could see he was not alone. Next to him was, like himself, a still developing baby with tiny cat ears and a tail sticking from the bottom of her spine.**

"Cat ears?" Rin asked, and everyone shrugged. They had no idea what that was about either.

**'This is totally werd. I wonder which of us will be the older twin?' Naruto thought as he channeled charka through the inside of his body until he started to exhaust his supply and fell asleep to the beating of the woman's heart.**

***Thump Thump***

**'How long has it been? Weeks, Days, Months, or Hours?' Naruto thought as he woke up once again. Today he was working on control over his hands by moving his fingers according to a pattern. Ring, middle, middle, ring, pinky, thumb, index, and finally thumb. He would do this with both hands while channeling his chakra through his body until he was nearly empty, and every time he woke up after exhausting himself he was greeted by a slightly large reserve and darkness of the womb.**

"This kid has a huge reserved of patience in him if he can keep that up for that long" Jiraiya stated making everyone chuckle.

**'Ok, that was weird.' Naruto thought as the woman's heartbeat started to pick up, and he felt his twin moving round like crazy next tom him. He stirred in anticipation at finally being born, but he knew that something could go wrong if he tried to fight his already moving sister for the position of the first born. It was annoying that her tiny feet were hitting him, but he would let her exit first.**

"He wasn't even out of the womb yet, and he is already such a gentle man, he'll be a ladies man for sure." Rin said with a slight giggle, and some of the people in the room chuckle when Obito got an understand look on his face.

"This is… the most interesting baby in the world." Obito said much like the most interesting ninja beer commercial he loved listening to on the radio.

**He lit up the womb once more with his chakra, and he could see his sister wiggling down. He made a toothless smile at the energy she was escaping with, and already knew she would be a hyper baby.**

***Thump Thump Thump***

**Naruto stopped channeling chakra after about an hour of his sister trying to escape the woman they were in, since he would need his own energy to escape, but he was also about to half of his chakra. Once he could no longer see her feet Naruto gave a tiny prick at the Placenta with wind chakra and started his own process of being born.**

"He's only a baby and he already knows how to do elemental manipulation… that is one badass baby." Jiraiya commented, and it wasn't like anyone could deny his claim so they just ask him to continue.

***ThumpThumpThumpThump***

**'Just keep squirming Naruto, you can do it. You beat pain, so being born is childs play for you. Come on, this will be a piece of cake!' Naruto thought with his highly developed brain for a baby. Thankfully due to his keeping his memories for the most part, he could only remember a few people from his past life at this point. That and his techniques.**

**Naruto squirmed along the linings of the woman he was in and made his way down the already slightly worn tunnel to freedom.**

"That's what she…" Obito started before he realize how lame he was about to look and eventually shut up.

***Thump Thump Thump***

**'Her heartbeat… is slowing?' Naruto asked himself as he moved far faster than he thought he could to escape his prison. He would be free, and he was going to be there for his sister! She would never be alone on his watch! He was Naruto Fucking Uzumaki!**

***Thump… Thump… Thump***

**Naruto could see light , he could feel freedom of his prison. He could practically TASTE the air he would be able to breath, and not have to need the cord sticking in his belly for air. Naruto tokk a few more seconds for his head to reach the opening, and he was shocked when the woman's… his mother's heartbeat just stopped.**

**'No! Don't leave your daughter!' Naruto thought and he felt hands on him help him out of his now dead mother. He closed his eyes on instinct from the bright light, since his chakra just a dull light, he was unused to the light of day. He felt a hand on his bottom, and he tried to yell but all that came out was garble. The pain of his highly sensitive nerves at this moment made tears leak from his eyes to combine with the emotion side of his turmoil.**

**"Oh now isn't this a pleasant surprise. How rare to see a male Nekoshou, and aren't you the cutest little brother I could ever hope for. Such bright blond hair. It makes your kitten features all the more cuter… Naruto-chan Nya!" The figure holding him said before he was gently held against her breast, and he could see his other crying sister being held in their elder sisters other arm. Naruto felt his tail move around, and he moved closer to the comfort of his… sisters breast.**

"aaaawwww so sweet!" Obito and Kushina said at the same time, while everyone in the room had to wonder why the hell the sister wasn't sad over her mother's death apparently.

"Can we see what this girl looks like" Jiraiya asked, before every male in the room had to hide a boner when the screen turned on and showed the older sister that had been holding Naruto. Tsunade look at the girls slimmer waist in jealousy, and how it made even her bust look smaller when compared to this girl.

**'So warm, this unconditional love, is so warm.' Naruto thought as he drifted off slightly, while his mind was very developed his body was still that of a new-born, He could not exert himself very much before tuckering himself out.**

**"Say hello to Naruto-chan Shirone-chan Nya!" The figure said with that warm feeling returning to Naruto heart. He was truly happy he had made this choice, he already had the one thing he always wanted…**

**A family.**

Everyone was silent when they heard that, because while they were happy for him they couldn't help but see Minato and Kushina while both had close eyes they could see the tears that threatening to fall while having those bitter smiles plastered on their face.

**[Four Years Later]**

**Kuroka was his sisters name as it would appear he had learned, and as it would turn out they came from Race from the underworld as Nekomata. Actually, much to Naruto's surprise they were the rare form of Nekomata knows as Nekoshou. They were stronger and better all around than Nekomata, but he also sadly learned that they were a species on the brink of extinction. They were rare now. And his male status was rare still.**

"Damn that sucks" Tsunade said with a raised eyebrow at the new terms she hadn't heard before, while inside the seal Kyuubi was looking at the book with interest 'interesting Matatabi will have a field day when she heard of this' he muses.

**His sister tried to raise them as best she could, but most of the time they just roamed from place to place. Stealing to survive, and she would take advantage of her womanly body to charm men before killing them and robbing them behind to pay for their next meal. Shirone was clueless to these facts, but Naruto knew what she was doing. He would not hate her for it though, she was doing it to care for her family after all. Naruto sat completely still and channeled all of his chakra out of his body and created a barrier that would tell him if anyone entered the the area. He would have used Senjutsu, since he was still able to do it as a Nekomata, but he learned one startling fact.**

**He would also absorb the Hatred and Anger of the world when he tried, he no longer had to worry about turning to stone. Now he needed to worry about going insane!**

"Holy crap, your son knew how to use Senjutsu:" Jiraiya shouted in shock and disbelief, before he blinked when the other part of the Senjutsu registered in his head. The fact that apparently Naruto's life so far wasn't good one was forgotten when everyone heard his surprised shout.

"It's so unfair…in his first life he already suffered and yet now he is suffering still..it's not fair" whispered Kushina while tears fell from her eyes making Minato hug her while his body is shaking for the unfairness that of his son's life while the others look at him sadly.

"Don't worry Kushina-chan! I'm sure Naruto-chan Shirone-chan and Kuroka-san will get through it all..that's why the book is so thick!" commented Rin trying to cheer up Naruto's parent and apparently it work when they smiled making the others smile at her, while Obito is smiling at her making her surprisingly blush.

**"Naruto-chan, go wake up Shirone-chan! We have to get out of here Nya!" Kuroka yelled and Naruto hopped into action just in time to pick up his twin sister and run up to Kuroka. Shirone woke up from the jolt, and just when they were all about to run away they were trapped inside a barrier of shadows. Naruto could feel it draining their energy, and at the rate it was going Shirone would be dead soon from depletion.**

"That doesn't sound good." Kushina stated nervously, and Minato nodded in agreement with her.

***Clap Clap Clap***

**"Kuroka-san, you have been a naughty girl. Stealing from, and killing other devils. You knew that one day you would get caught, but to see such young children die in your care gives me an even better idea. Become my slave Kuroka, and join my peerage and they will live. Add your power to my own, and they may live to see another day by my will" A man with bat wings coming from his back said as he mock clapped for them. Naruto and Kuroka hissed at the man in anger, while Shirone had already fainted from having her energy drained. The man laughed, and showed no signs of being intimidated.**

**"You're a bastard!" Kuroka said without the tic at the end of her sentence. Naruto gave the vile man a look that could skin a dog. His tail stood straight in his anger, and Kuroka placed a calming hand on his shoulder. He was not strong enough to defeat this foe,and neither was she at the moment. They would play his game, and then like the cats they were they would strike at the best chance.**

"They seem more lot like a ninja rather than a cat" Kakashi comment dryly making everyone hummed in agreement with him, though they couldn't hold back a snarl at the vile man.

**"I am a devil after all, so being a bastard should be expected!" The man said as if he was proud of the fact the he was basically enslaving their whole family. Naruto really did not like this man.**

"I would tear his ball of then replace in with his eyeballs and make him eat it, and then rip his heart out!" Kushina hissed making the moved away from her slowly from fear of being castrasted.

**"Not a single hair on their head will be hurt Nya?" Kuroka asked with narrowed eyes, and her hazel eyes stared at this man deeply into his very soul.**

**"Onee-chan! Don't you even think of going with th-" Naruto started before she slapped him on his whiskered cheek and knocked him to the ground. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes at raising a hand against him, and the betrayed look in Naruto's blue eyes broke her heart. She was doing this for them, and she was not about to be told off for what she was about to do.**

**"Be silent Little Brother Nya! Grown ups are talking!" Kuroka said and Naruto gave the devil in front of them a glare for this. His eyes turned from sky blue to the same hazel as his sisters, before they went back to blue when he turned away.**

"That's sounds pretty cool" Rin said meekly trying to lighten up the mood that darkening every minute in the room.

"Yes, Onee-chan." Naruto muttered quietly, and he could the piece of trash in front of him was enjoying their misery.

**"I will join you, but they better not have a single cute hair on their ears out of place." Kuroka stated and the man nodded.**

**"I swear it by my name that they will remain unhurt." The devil said with a grin and from then on Naruto and his siblings personal hell started.**

"That piece of shit better not trying to harm a single hair of my baby!" Hissed Kushina while her violet eyes turned Red with cat like slits while Minato hugged her tightly to try and calm her down which she did after taking a deep breath, Minato nodded to Jiraiya silently saying for him to proceed.

**[ Naruto and Shirone Age: Eight ]**

**"In order to prevent the charges from becoming future threats to society they are sentenced… to death by beheading. Bring the prisoners forwad!" A devil said with a snarl as two eight year old children were tossed into the room, and unto the cold floor. They were in chains and shackled to each other with bruise covering their bodues, and their clothes in shreds with still bleeding cuts.**

"What!?" screamed by the room occupants, Kushina started to hyperventilate at the thought of her baby boy being beheaded and Minato you could practically see his eyes glowing with anger along with Kakashi and Obito while Rin had tears in her eyes and Jiraiya and Tsunade practically glow with murderous intent making the room very cold suddenly.

It took an hour for them to calm down, while Kushina was sobbing in Minato's arms "Please sensei continue reading I need to see this" stated Minato shakily making Jiraiya nod stiffly.

**"DAMN YOU KUROKA!" Naruto yelled in his head without the ability to think straight. One year ago Kuroka had gone insane and killed the devil that had taken them in, while he hated the man he had given them clothes to fed them. To his knowledge Kuroka had taken to playing with Senjutsu and lost control, and now Nekomata were being put to death everywhere for her mistake. He hated the man too, but killing him in a rage was more trouble than it was worth!**

"At least we know how it happened" stated Kakashi while every one other than Minato nodded."no..there is something wrong here, I don't believe Kuroka killed the bastard as might as I would like to agree on killing him but something is in play in here." Stated Minato making team Minato look at him while Jiraiya and Tsunade nodded in agreement there is something wrong about this and they would find it out.

**Shirone was thinking the same thing as tears freely fell onto the floor under them. The only thing she was grateful for was that she would at least die with her one good sibling. Her dear younger brother twin, the one that played with her these last four years. He had even taken beating for her in the cell they had been forced in for the last year, while still trying to cheer her up.**

**'I hate you Kuroka! My name is no longer Shirone!' She thought with anger before feet stepped on their backs and pushed them into the ground. Naruto and the now nameless sister look at each other as two axes were raised into the air.**

**"Nii-chan… smile for me one last time." The girl that now had no name said to her brother, and he smile for her widely. He let his cat ears and tail out proudly in their final moments, and she felt a small smile work it's way to her face.**

"That is actually sweet even in the face of death staying strong for the sake of the person you love and cherish the most and being able to smile in the face of the one who would take your life away from you, but with how thick the book is I doubt they actually die." Minato pointed out when Rin had started tearing up the more they listen to Jiraiya reading the book, and the others blinked when they realize the book was a lot thicker making them sigh in relief.

**"I love you Nee-chan." Naruto said as tears leaked from his eyes. Life here had been short, but his time with sister had been sweeter than anything in his last life.**

**"Nii-chan… I love you too." His sister said and they placed their foreheads together and waited for the inevitable to come. To hear that last swing of the axe before they were killed for the mistake of Kuroka. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw flaming red hair and gold armor standing above them.**

**'Sirzechs Lucifer!' Naruto thought in honest shock, after all, it was not every day one of the Four Great Satans stopped your death sentence. If he had come for any other reason he was sure they would be dead by now, since Naruto was still not very strong at this moment. He was even scared to try Senjutsu for fear of going insane like his… like Kuroka did.**

"Naruto-chan… I don't believe Kuroka had gone insane there is something wrong here Naruto-chan you have to observe more" Kushina said softly making the others nod.

"The guy seems pretty important." Rin pointed out, and Kushina puffed her chest out in pride.

"Of course, people with red hair are always important!" Kushina said with a grin, and everyone in the room look at her with disbelief making her squirm.

**He wondered what his plan for them was.**

**[ The Next Day ]**

**'This is suppose to be the girl the girl that is looking after us… what a nerd.' Naruto thought with a deadpan glance at the giggling girl watching the TV in her room. Anime posters lined her walls, and little figurine were all over the place. A red chess set in the room to match her red hair, and she wore a simple black night dress with her bat wings sticking out. She had not even notice them yet, and his sister had gained a neutral demeanor. Hiding her emotions from all that were not Naruto.**

**"Row Row Fight The Power!" The ten year old red head yelled before she blushed when she saw they were watching her. Then again, they had almost no presence when it came to people noticing them. They were cats after all.**

"That is a good ninja trait, though I wonder if they purr…" Rin said, making others chuckle at her.

"I wanted to scratch his ears!" Kushina shouted with glee.

**"Devils are weird." His sister said with no emotion, and Naruto nodded with a grim look. He did not like devils on principle now, even though their lives were spared by a devil. It was devils that had their lives put in danger in the first place.**

**"The right word for this one is nerd." Naruto corrected his slightly older twin with a hint of amusement when he saw the devil girl blush and throw herself under the sheet. When she came out her blush was gone she stood in front of them with a regal air.**

**"Hello my name is Rias Gremory, heir of the noble house of Gremory." Rias introduced and Naruto frowned at the title she bored. It must such being a noble.**

"It really does" Tsunade and Kushina dryly said at the same time, before they grin at each other for having the same thoughts.

**"Naruto." He said simply and nudge his sister to say her name, but she refused to give it.**

**"I have no name." She said simply, and Naruto sighed. She would let nobody but him call her that name, and only in private when nobody was around.**

**"Hmm.. Koneko! Koneko Toujou, and you are Naruto Toujou now!" She said excitedly , and Naruto scowled for a moment t how easily this girl named his sister. Then again, he would have named her the same thing so it was not something he could argue with,**

"Did she just have the gall to try and give people names, instead of try asking Naruto to give his sister a name instead of naming her herself." Obito said with a raised eyebrow, while everyone in the room thought about it for a moment and nodded indeed it was quite rude.

**Koneko tilted her head, before nodding in acceptance. Anything was better than her old name, and Naruto just sighed. He liked Shirone better, even if their si… Kuroka gave her that name. Naruto grabbed Koneko's hand and they silently nodded to each other.**

**Whatever they faced from here on they would do it together.**

**Even if he had to get his claws bloody with the death of a thousand devils he would always be by Koneko's side. Just like she would always be by his.**

"Woah..Spoken like a true man! I am so PROUD!" Jiraiya shouted along with Obito and Kakashi making Mianto's mouth twitch upward while Kushina, Tsunade and Rin giggle at them but couldn't help but smile at Naruto's words.

**[ Six Months Later ]**

**Both Koneko and Naruto punch the ground to test their new strength, and the ground not only shattered at the contact , but they felt nothing from the hit either. Naruto smiled at the strength of his new powers, and combined with his Nekoshou speed and reflex's he would be a beast of the battlefield.**

Obito couldn't help but whistle at that "Those two would be a Deadly Combination" stated Obito with a grin and Rin couldn't but agree with him.

**Koneko gripped her fist, and Naruto grimaced when devil wings shot out of their backs. The new addition to their body only spoke of one thing.**

**They were now the Twin Tails of Rias Gremory's peerage.**

"I see so that explains the title of the book." Tsunade said as she noticed that the two seemed to have super strength now, and Jiraiya shivered when he remember getting hit by people with super strength.

**Rooks to defend their King.**

"I guess that is the end of the chapter… who wants to read next then?" Jiraiya asked, before he tossed the book to Minato when he raised his hands, he couldn't help but wonder how strong their son and pseudo-daughter would be and everyone in the room chuckle at his giddy expression.

**Chapter End.**

**Please leave some reviews this story came from Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer and his story is something I greatly enjoyed that's why I want to used to story as my first. And it was my inspiration. Thank you guys for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reading Naruto the Twin Tails**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Naruto" nor "Highschool DxD" along with the Naruto the Twin Tails..the credit is for a friend of mine name Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer..**

**Story Start:**

Minato cough to start the story while everyone payed rapt attention.

**'Hard to believe it has been seven years.' Naruto thought to himself as he gazed out the window of the classroom he was in.**

"Oh time skipped already?" question Jiraiya, "it seems like it, though I wonder how strong Naru-chan had become after 7 years..? wondered Minato making everyone including Tsunade to nod.

"I wonder how strong his punches had become since in the last chapter he seems very strong already, and its saying something having that kind of power at age eight." Commented Tsunade making everyone shudder at the thought of such strength.

**Seven years ago when Rias had offered them to become members of her peerage he was initially going to refuse and tell her to stick her chess piece up her ass.**

Everyone chuckles at this specially hearing it came from Minato's mouth since he was the one who is reading.

"Thought I wonder why he accept it if he was opposed to it in the first place?." Wondered Rin while pointing her finger in her chin making Kushina hum, "That's what we'll have to find out" said Tsunade.

**It was nothing against her personally, but Naruto just did not like devils. Naruto was sure if she was not a devil he would actually like her when they met, and over the years he had grown fond of her simply because she never tried to separate him from Koneko.**

"Well with how they were treated by Devils and being in prison because of them to the point of ordering execution, no wonder he'll hate devils." Commented Obito making everyone look at him making him squirm, "Who are you and what did you do to dobe?" said Kakashi making Obito glower at him " what did you say teme!?" growled Obito while glaring at Kakashi prompting him to glare back "because dobe were never that smart." Replied Kakashi while electricity dance around their eyes.

Minato cough to warn them prompting them to stop and huff while looking away at each other making the others chuckle and Rin to shake her head "boys" commented Kushina, Rin and Tsunade.

**Now though he was facing more problems, three of them in fact.**

**The first issue he had was that apparently Nekoshou did not grow to be very tall, be he was still growing it seemed. While he was thankful he had been born to his family, he was annoyed that he was only a few inches taller than his sister at this moment.**

This statement caused the room occupants to chuckle, "poor poor Naru-chan" said Obito while shaking his head making the others chuckle.

**Like a fellow member of Rias' peerage Kiba Yuuto, Naruto was considered one of the 'Pretty Boys' of the school.**

"That's my boy!" whooped Kushina making everyone laugh at her, "well he did get it from his me" retorted Minato while everyone chuckle at him.

**His title that the females had given him… The wild Mascot of the School. Really bad name. When he was with Koneko though they called them the 'Twin Mascots'.**

Jiraiya snort at that "is that a bad thing Jiraiya-sama?" asked Rin, "well as long as he had females after him that is fine he can get laid any time he wants!" Jiraiya said with a thumbs up making Tsunade punch him "PERVERT!"

**His second problem was really not very bad, and in fact this was what he wished for in his last life. Naruto was finally popular with women, but sadly they were humans and he was a Nekoshou that might become ageless if he ever gained his second tail… like Kuroka. He and his favorite sister still only had a single tail at the moment. Even without his second like he was promised maybe five hundred to a thousand years. He would not tell the girls to leave him alone though since he liked the attention.**

"he must have really had a bad life at konoha if he seeks that much attention." Commented Jiraiaya firmly making Kushina gained a sad look and the others to frown "my baby.." whispered Kushina solemnly while Rin pat her on the back earning her a grateful smile.

"wait" said Obito, "what is it brat?" asked Jiraiya. "well in the story it is stated that he has a tail Naru-chan and Koneko-chan each have one of tails while Kuroka have two, does that make them like a bijuu?" asked Obito.

The others paused at this.." indeed now that you mention it Obito-kun, they do have tails and as far as my knowledge about the bijuu the two tailed was a Nekomata, then that means they are similar to them." Answered Kushina while wondering about that too, "well we'll just have to find out huh." Stated Minato.

**Lastly, he could tell something was brewing in the air. Rias was keeping something from her peerage, and while he would respect her privacy, he could see the calculating looks she was sending one of the schools resident Perverts Issei Hyoudou.**

Jiraiya whooped at that making everyone look at dumbly at him "Hah! See my manliness is really spreading even in another dimension, I'm really awesome the Gallant Jiraiya-sama!" shouted Jiraiya only ending up being punch to the wall courtesy of a pissed Tsunade.

**Something was about to happen to him, and Naruto only hoped the boy would be okay. Naruto actually somewhat liked the guy for his perverted ways. His obsession with breast reminded him of Pervy Sage.**

"Heh seems like someone is following my footstep." Commented Jiraiya only to dodge a punch from Tsunade, while Minato's lips were twitching upward. "something wrong sensei?" asked Rin making Minato shake his head " no look at his description of sensei he said Pervy Sage a very fitting name" chuckled Minato making Jiraiya pout.

**Naruto saw Koneko next to him looking at him in concern as she licked a lollipop. He smiled at her and she held the lollipop out to him with the barest of smiles. He leaned and gave the lollipop a few licks himself.**

The females in the room gushed at this "how sweet!" gushed Kushina, Tsunade and Rin making everyone stare at them.." aren't you disturbed at how close and intimate they are?" question the boys, "gah! You boy's don't understand it's a woman thing" said Tsunade while Rin and Kushina nod sagely at this.

**"Thanks Sister." Naruto said with a smile, and girls in the class they were in squealed at the family display. He and Koneko were as close as possible, the only things they did apart from each other was use the bathroom. They had different reasons for this though. Koneko just preferred being around Naruto's comforting aura at all times, while thought he was acting like how a brother should.**

**"Brother… Your welcome." Koneko said before turning her head back to the front of the classroom. He sighed and turned back to the front as well, since he had still yet to learn how to do the Shadow Clone Jutsu to study for him he was left doing it himself. His grades weren't that bad, but they weren't very great eather. He was about average pm the scale, but he did not really apply himself to school anyway.**

"wait!" shouted Rin making the others look at her oddly making her blush at the attention she was getting, " well I was wondering how they would look like since we never saw them since they were baby's." the moment Rin finished speaking the T.V turned on making them look at it in surprise and there it showed Naruto and Koneko sitting in their classroom making Rin, Kushina and Tsunade squeal at how cute they were.

**Naruto frowned when he sensed a devil coming closer to the classroom,**

This made the occupant of the room to tense.

**Or to be more precise Akeno Himejima. As he predicted a few seconds later a rather attractive girl with long black hair held back in a ponytail, deep purple eyes that had a near motherly look to them… or seductive. She wore a larger version of the same uniform Koneko wore, but the biggest difference was at the chest. Akeno easily had one of the biggest chests he had ever seen before.**

"SHOW US!" Screamed Jiraiya, Obito and Kakashi making the T.V blinked once more then show the image of one Akeno Himejima making them fly with a nosebleed and Minato to avoid his eyes with a blush on his face making Kushina glowered at her, while Tsunade we jealous of the curves and dare she say bust bigger than her the same goes for Rin.

"So Biiiig" muttered Jiraiya and Obito while Kakashi had already passed out of nosebleed making the girls glower at them and crackle their knuckles making them huddle in the corner while being beaten by a very irate Tsunade and pissed off Kushina and Rin. "PERVERTS!" yelled the girls, after a massive beating and a twitching Jiraiya and Obito with shivering Kakashi they return to their seats."Minato-kun…please continue, or else." Warned Kushina with an edge to her voice making the boys recoil in fear and Minato to gulped and nod shakily before reading again though each male have the same thoughts in their mind. 'Girls Are Scary'

**"Excuse me, but an emergency has come up for the Occult Research Club and we need both Koneko and Naruto to come with me immediately." Akeno said in a voice that could tempt men into suicide if she wanted them too. If Naruto was not fully sure she was a Devil he would say she was a Fallen Angel in disguise. He scowled though when the teacher looked at her and blushed before giving her permission to take them.**

**He had… mixed feelings about his peers in the club. He did not like the fact they were devils, but he had grown fond of them over the years. He still did not like devils, but they were tolerable and as much as it pained him to admit it, he saw them as his friends.**

"So he is a tsundere." Jiraiya stated making everyone nod at this since he really sound like a Tsundere in there.

Naruto and Koneko stood up together and linked hands as they walked towards Akeno. Like mentioned before, their bond was very strong. Naruto closed the door behind them, and they walked quietly until Naruto gave Akeno a look.

**"What does Rias want?" Naruto asked rudely, and Akeno just laughed in her unique way she did. The way that was both pleasant and mocking at the same time, and it grated on his nerves since he was never sure whichone she meant it to be.**

**"You know she prefers to be called Buchou or Rias-Buchou." Akeno commented and Naruto sent her a sharp look.**

"It seems Naruto-chan's hatred of devils is really deep if the way he acts is any indication" Kakashi commented making the others frown but nod nonetheless since he seems really traumatized by the incident with the devils.

**"She may prefer it, but to me she will always be the bratty ten year old that was fanatic about all things japan." Naruto commented dryly, and Akeno put a hand over her mouth to hide her giggles. Naruto put up a good point with that, but she would really prefer if Naruto actually showed their King respect.**

**"Be nice Brother." Koneko said as she nudged him in his side with he elbow. He sighed, but nodded anyway. He could never refuse his cute older sister when she asked him to do something.**

"whipped" commented Kakashi while Obito chuckle at him, " no that isn't whipped its just showed how much close those two are" commented Minato while smiling.

**He did spend months in the womb with her after all, and their whole childhood together.**

**"Oh my, it looks like the Tom-Cat is whipped by a Pussy-Cat." Akeno commented as they exited the main school building and starting heading towards the old school building where the club was held at. She yelped when she felt something bounce on her head as he was knocked to the ground for a moment. She turned around and saw both Naruto and Koneko walking as if nothing happened. They both had blank looks on their faces and she could not tell who threw the… rock?**

**"Don't call Sister a Pussy-Cat." Naruto said as they passed her by, and Koneko look behind them and locked her hazel eye with Akeno's purple.**

**"Ara ara, I was just playing around." Akeno stated as she rushed to their side. She pat them both on the head softly, and while Koneko nodded with a dusting pink on her cheeks Naruto just ignored the amazing skills this woman had when finding the spot his ear were hidden at. The excellent scratching and massaging of his scalp was a forbidden pleasure to him, since it made him do the one thing he hate about being a Nekomata ( Nekoshou ).**

***Prrrrrrrrrrrggggggggg***

"OH MY GOD! He purred!" squealed Rin while Kushina and Tsunade where gushing at the cuteness and wanting to scratch it too. Making the boys uncomfortable and asked Minato to read faster since they were freaking out. Minato cough indicating he is going to read again making the girls blush realizing their mistake.

**Naruto's eye glazed and he subconsciously rubbed his head into her hands, and Koneko was in the exact same state next to him. Naruto hated purring, it was just uncool but the feelings that caused it were just so damn good! Koneko willingly surrendered herself to the pleasant feelings, while Naruto snapped out of it when he heard Akeno's giggling.**

**"Don't do that!." The rare male Nekoshou yelled in frustration as he hopped out of the way of her hands, and pulled Koneko with him. Naruto used his free hand to point to his eyes, and then at her in the 'I am watching you' motion. She placed her arm under her large breast and the other hand at her mouth to cover her giggle, and her eyes were closed to hide her mirth at this embarrassment.**

**"Don't do what Naruto-kun?" Akeno asked and Naruto narrowed his eyes at her trying to play it off. Koneko smiled at the two of them getting along, but hid it the second Akeno started to look at her way. She was happy her Brother got along so well with Akeno that he did not bother acting proper around her.**

"A true Uzumaki" stated Jiraiya making Kushina out puffed her chest in pride since Uzumaki weren't one for formality and tacts making everyone around her chuckle.

**"You know what you did, and I know that you know what you did. I will never admit what you did, but if what you did happens again you might get hit with another rock. This one will be a boulder sized rock though." Naruto said with a twitching eyes before they all got inside of the old abandoned school building. Even though he was not from the underworld Naruto preferred buildings that were less… creepy. Though that was from the fact he had always had a small fear of ghost.**

Jiraiya guffaw at that then suddenly laugh along everyone " he was a ninja yet he was scared of ghost! Its hilarious!" yelled Jiraiya making everyone laugh louder, after a few minutes of laughing Jiraiya nod to Minato.

**Naruto, Koneko, and Akeno walked through the old hallways by memory alone in silence until they got to the room that they held their 'club' activities in. They did not bother knocking as they walked in silence since it honestly did not matter what the people on the other side were doing. Everyone in Rias' peerage had seen her naked before, and it was not like anyone had anything to hide after how long they knew each other.**

"That is very impressive of them, well considering they were devils I wouldn't put it past them if they just shamelessly flaunt their bodies.." commented Minato making Jiraiya wished he was there to experience stuff just the thought of it makes his nose bleed making Tsunade's fist gained a tick mark.

**"Glad of you to join us Koneko-chan and Naruto-kun. Akeno, would you prepare some tea while we wait for Kiba-kun to show up? There are some sweets on the table if any of you want some." Rias said with a charming smile that would put lesser men in on hand and knees in worship. Naruto and Koneko just nodded to the older girl and got situated in their usual postions. Koneko sat on the couch quietly, while Naruto relaxed his head on her lap and lay down. They both grabbed a bar of chocolate, milk for Koneko, and white chocolate for Naruto.**

**"Rias, any reason why we were called here?" Naruto asked and she just smile teasingly.**

"wait, I wonder what Rias looks like all I know was she is a red head like me." Stated Kushina then suddenly the T.V glowed before showing an image of Rias Gremory making the boys dumbfounded at how attractive the females of this world was. "seriously!? Does all females in their world had such huge racks!?" yelled an irritated Rin seriously? This world is a pervert's paradise!

**"You'll have to wait to find out Naruto-kun." She said with a wink, and Naruto just rolled his eyes and bite into his chocolate. Naruto had gained a chocolate addiction a few years back, and a sweet tooth overall to replace his old ramen addiction, Eating ramen was a painful reminder for him about his old life before dying, and even how he died since ramen killed him.**

"OH RAMEN GOD'S WHY!?" Kushina wailed while crying anime tears at the thought of ramen killing someone especially her baby boy making everyone sweat drop.

**"Does it have to do with Issei?" Naruto asked and she blinked and blushed at getting caught. She had not been expecting him to notice that little fact, actually, how he did he know this was about Issei?**

**"How did you know?" Rias questioned with a raised eyebrow.**

**"After how long I have been around Kiba I can tell when somebody has a Sacred Gear in them. Issei is the host to a very powerful gear, and that makes him a very likely target for Fallen Angels or even other Devils hoping to gain powerful peerage members. I have sensed Fallen Angels in my range for a few days now, but since they haven't done anything I did not bother telling you. I figured you would know already." Naruto said and she sent him a pout, but then nodded. Naruto's sensing range was extremely far to the point, he normally could cover the whole city if he wanted. He usually made sure to restrict it to about ten metes, but nothing escaped hi senses.**

"well that is a one of the perks of a being a Senjutsu user." Stated Jiraiya making the kids look at him questioningly. "well you see kids when you used Senjutsu you'll get very attuned to nature that is why you can sense anyone using Senjutsu though 10 meters is very far too." Stated Jiraiya making the others get a shock look, so that means he is basically a monster sensor mused everyone else.

**Then again it was not a passive ability, he had to actually put up his sensing field and maintain it. It was a very draining technique, and even thought Naruto had taught it to everyone in her peerage none of them, herself included, had the reserves to power it for more than thirty minutes at a forty meter range. That barely held a candle to his city wide distance, and the reason he could not use it for long was because of the mental stress it caused if held up for to long.**

**"I don't see why you don't try your hand at the promotion exams again, you could easily become a High-Class Devil if you wanted to. Are you really happy with being Middle-Class Devil?" Rias asked with a serious look. Naruto sighed at how she was goinh to dig up this old topic while they waited for Kiba to show up. Koneko shifted in discomfort, but remained emotionless on the outside.**

**"Rias, I only took the promotion exam the first time because your brother recommended me to try it and I owed him my life. I am not about to take another promotion exam until Sister had been promoted to Middle-Class." Naruto said with finality. Rias sighed, but nodded at his answer. She could see his point, since he had been forced to take the promotion exam from Low-Class to Middle-Class, while Koneko had not been offered a chance at the exams yet meaning she was still a Low-Class Devil.**

"So basically it's like a ninja village rankings starting from Genin then Chunin and then Jounin, it's the same as them Low-Class then Middle-Class to High-Class Devils?" stated Kakashi questioningly making Minato and Jiraiya nod " yes it does sound like ninja rankings" stated Minato.

**If she was honest with herself, the reason she wanted Naruto to become a High-Class Devil was more for herself than it was for him. If he got promoted again than he would grow in power again, and her peerage would be stronger. If he ever got to Ultimate-Class then she would be able to claim a new territory for herself as an award for having an Ultimate-Class in her peerage. That, and she had another reason she did not want to admit, even to herself.**

"that's kind of selfish of her but its inderstandable.." Stated Minato

**"Brother, take the exam." Koneko said with a flick at his forehead. He laughed and put his chocolate in her mouth before sitting up and stretching his limbs.**

**"Not until you take the exam to become a Middle-Class Sister." Naruto said and she pouted for the smallest of moments before her face returned to normal. Naruto missed the days in childhood when would freely show her emotions, but if just gave him another reason to get strong enough to kick Kuroka's ass and demand answers from her about what really happened.**

" I see.. so he also know that something is not right and something is at play here, good Naru-chan never believe in rumors unless it came from the person themselves." Stated Tsunade making others nod, having sharp mind and sharp intuition was one of the most important rule of being a shinobi.

**Naruto heard a knock on the door, and that could only mean it was Kiba coming through the door. He was the only one that every bothered knocking, it was like being polite was ingrained in his DNA.**

**Kiba Yuuto was a handsome boy, even Naruto could admit it, and was the envy of many normal guys around the school. He was a prince charming type of person, and had a pretty good sense of humor to the point he could joke about himself. Naruto was honestly still trying to figure out if he was gay or straight, but it either way he was somebody Naruto got alone with very well. They were the only blond haired, blue eyes boys in the school, but where Naruto had whisker marks and a tan, Kiba had flawless skin that was pale.**

The T.V show an image of Kiba Yuuto making the others nods since he was no doubt a very attractive man.

**"Good evening everyone." Kiba greeted, and he was met a number of responses. Naruto and Koneko just nodded to him, while Akeno gave him a cup of tea with a smile.**

**"Good evening that everyone-" Rias started before Naruto cut her off.**

**"But Gasper." Naruto said. He would not let the shy crossdresser be forgotten, even if he was sealed away. Rias grimaced at his words, but nodded to them. She understood why he said them, eveb if she did not like them. Naruto refused to let an important friend be forgotten, and like himself Gasper was not human when he joined her peerage. They were both discriminated against because of what they were, so Naruto connected with the strange boy.**

"it like he feels a kinship with this Gasper, though I wonder why he was sealed and why sealed him and I'm interested on what kind of sealing arts they use." Minato stated making everyone blink and nodded since they were curious themselves..

**"But Gasper is here I would like to bring some new news to the table. Fallen Angels are in the area and seem to be following Iseei Hyoudou. This means he is either a devil like us, or holds a Sacred Gear. Naruto-kun had told me that it is true that Issei holds a Sacred Gear. I expect him to be approached and assassinated by a Fallen Angels soon, and then I plan to add him to my peerage when the Fallen Angels think he is dead." Rias explained, and Naruto nodded to most of it except the peerage part. The boy was going to be attacked anyway, and they could only protect him if he was part of Rias' group. They were not supposed to protect humans from Angels or Fallen Angels.**

"wait? Why wait while she can add her already in her group rather than letting him get killed first? Asked Obito with a raised eyebrow making everyone nod at him seeing the point in his question, why not add invite him while nothing is happening yet rather than letting the poor boy get killed first.

"well Obito-kun think of it like this, they had no idea why those guys were hunting Issei-san that's why they will use that chance to know what their plan really is, so they were going to use this chance as a leverage.." Minato stated making the others realize her point but it's not like they have to like it.

**"What' if he does not want to become a devil, what will you do then? Will you force him into your servitude, and force him to be one of your pieces. Or will the pervert be given a choice in the matter?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes. They turned from usual blue, to a threatening shade of hazel with catlike slits for pupils.**

**"If he is already dying or dead then I can't ask him the choice, but if he survives the encounter between him and the Fallen Angels then he will be given a choice in the matter." Rias said quickly. She had nearly forgotten that Naruto did not like it when people were forced into servitude. It could not really be called slavery, since members of her peerage were paid when they complete Requests. The Gremory family treated their servant like family, hell, her brother married his Queen!**

**"Good… I would be upset if you had forced him into this." Naruto said and now everyone shivered at the thought of Naruto actually being upset. Naruto was without a doubt the strongest member of Rias' peerage, even though he was only a Rook he had his experience from his past life to fall back on, not that they knew. That and he had the Gates to fall back on. Naruto gained a new respect for Lee after trying to learn to open the gates. It took Lee a single year to learn to open Five Gates, while in Seven years Naruto had only learn to open the first three.**

"It's a very dangerous technique and very hard to master the fact he can open three of the eight gates is really impressive." Kakashi stated, " indeed opening gates is very dangerous and taxing to the body that if you open eight complete gate you might die" stated Jiraiya making all of them shuddered at the consequence of such technique.

"**Do you know what Gear Issei had?" Kiba asked Rias, hoping to change the subject. It was a good too.**

**"I don't know, but I suspect one of the Longinus with how the Fallen Angels are going after him." Rias said and Naruto fel bad for Iseei. Having one of the Longinus was like being a Jinchuriki in his last life, he was cursed since birth with being attacked by Fallen Angels in hopes of getting rid of his Gear. Naruto was both thankful, and sad that he no longer had the Nine Tailed Fox inside him.**

"I see so the Sacred Gears where like the bijuu?" asked Minato making Jiraiya nod since he can see the point in that but had to raise an eyebrow for him being sad without the Kyuubi when it was the cause of his suffering in the first place in his last life.

**Naruto stood up and started towards the door, when he heard a voice call him.**

**"What are you doing Naruto-kun?" Rias asked, and Naruto glanced at her.**

**"I am making sure that he survives to choose his own path." Naruto said simply and Koneko stood up and followed him. If her younger brother was going to protect the pervert, then she would help him. It was her job as the older one to make sure he was safe, even though he was stronger than her.**

**Risa sighed, but knew it was useless trying to tell him not to do it. Naruto Toujou did want he wanted, when he wanted to. He was just like a cat that way.**

"Nu uh, he was still an Uzumaki at heart that's why." Stated Kushina with pride in her voice.

**Akeno giggled behind her hand, but made no moves to stop the Twin Rooks from going out of the building.**

**Kiba just smiled and closed his eyes as he drank his tea. Naruto would be Naruto after all.**

**"Just come back safe you two." Rias said as she placed her fingers to her forehead, but even she could not resist a smile at how much Naruto cared for others. Even if he did not say it out loud.**

"He is so nice he cared for others even if they didn't know them much." Rin gushed, "Well he is my son after all" smirked Kushina smugly while Jiraiya shakes his head along with the others.

**{ A Few Hours Later }**

**"How is this idiot Not suspicious yet. She takes him to an empty park, and she is leaking Killing Intent like Crazy. How perverted is this guy that he can't even tell his life is in danger. Does he have no sixth sense at all?" Naruto whispered with a twitching eye as he watched a Fallen Angel in disguise drag Issei around for the last few hours.**

"No kiddo it's not idiocy it's the males adventurous side if you are horny then you can face any danger just to sneak a peek at womans body!" screamed Jiraiya irritating Tsunade yet again but before she could do something, Kushina kick him between his legs making the others winced in sympathy while Jiraiya's eyes were the size of dinner plates and he comically spout out blood from his mouth while he flew upwards making him land awkwardly and twitching comically, making the others laugh.

When he recovered enough he wipe the blood from his lips, " Damn, I need medical attention" squeak Jiraiya making them laugh yet again. When he recovered enough he prompted Minato to read again.

**Koneko rubbed the bridge of his nose in irritation, but otherwise said nothing. Naruto had a point, through the whole date the girl had been hinting at the fact she was after his life and the boy had picked up none of it.**

**"Will you die for me?" Naruto and Koneko heard with their advance hearing, and they both knew it was time for action.**

"well if she would let me massage her breast first I might let her kill me afterwards." Stated a grinning Jiraiya making the others stare at him in disbelief."seriously Jiraiya-sama you would kill just to touch a woman's breast?", "of course not, the Gallant Jiraiya won't die easily, I cant duped her afterwards!" stated Jiraiya while dodging Tsunade's punch.

**Koneko grabbed Naruto's wrist and swung her arm so that Naruto would be thrown at the Fallen Angel. Just in time to since she had just been about to kill Issei with a spear through the gut.**

**"Falcon KICK!" Naruto yelled in distraction and the girl looked at him just in time to have the bottom of his shoe imprinted in her face. The spear of light she was holding slipped out of her hand and nicked Naruto's hand as he passed by before it embedded into the ground. Naruto grinned when he saw the Fallen Angel rolling on the ground in pain with her face in her hands. He knew he had felt her nose break, and the blood leaking between her fingers was all the proof he needed.**

**"Why the hell would you kick a woman dude!?" Issei shouted at Naruto and the blond stumbled in his spot and looked at Issei in shock. Had the guy NOT seen the spear of light about to impale him.**

While everyone in the room did the how perverted is this guy that he wouldn't notice the girl already trying to kill him in front of his face because he is too focus in his perverted thoughts.

"now I can see why he reminded him of you Jiraiya-sama you are too perverted to notice you were about to be killed by a woman since your too busy staring at woman's breast." Stated Obito while grinning.

"shut up you." Pouted Jiraiya, seriously!? It's not perversion it's manly pride!? I tell you manly pride why then kids cannot understand it!?

**"She was trying to kill you! Look at that!" Naruto yelled back in disbelief as he pointed at the spear in the ground. Issei looked at it as it vanished into particles, and then looked sheepish for yelling at Naruto.**

**"Well… she had great boobs. I might missed everything else." Issei admitted,**

Everyone face palmed at that 'Figures' everyone thought, while Jiraiya was giving a thumbs up.

**And Naruto sighed and brought his finger up to the older boys head and flicked it. Issei was immediately knocked out by the blow and passed out over Naruto's shoulder.**

"woah lady Tsunade, that's like your finger flicked of doom!" screamed Obito with wide eyes along everyone else while Tsunade merely smirk.

**"Target Captured." Koneko said as she walked up to the seen. They were about to leave, but Naruto remembered that there was still a Fallen Angel to deal with. Tossing Issei to Koneko, who carried him bridal style, he smiled at her.**

**"Sister, take Issei to the clubroom. Tell Rias that I want to be the one that explains everything to Issei if he wakes up after I come back." Naruto said, and she nodded and started walking in the direction that had the safest chance of getting there without getting attacked by a Fallen Angel.**

**"YOU BASTARD!" Naruto heard the Fallen Angel yell in anger, and she started to take her true form. Naruto had to look away when her large breast were shown to before they were clothes in kinky leather. Her body had become more seductive all around, and a sinister smirk made it's way over her face. "No matter, I can kill you first before killing Issei-kun." She said sarcastically.**

"HAH! As if you could even lay a hand in my sochi you slut!" retorted Kushina while Tsunade merely nodded while staring at the image of the Fallen Angel while Minato keep his eyes in the book to avoid looking while Jiraiya was blew back by a nosebleed but punched back by Tsunade while Kakashi and Obito keep silent in fear that their tight pants might get notice while Rin was fuming at the girl in envy.

**"You're a bitch, and I hate filthy dogs." Naruto said with a smirk and got into the basic stance for the Frog Kata. He always found it funny that he learned them from the toads that hated being called frogs.**

"The fact he can use Senjutsu still baffles me, it took me many years and still hard for me to use yet your kid got it pretty well." Stated Jiraiya while Minato and Kushina sent a smile to their son.

**"You lack any Killing Intent, you will never touch me with such WEAK resolve. Killing you will be a simple matter."She said and Naruto's eye turned hazel in anticipation for the battle he was about to partake in. He loved fighting, while he dislike killing, the action of fighting got his blood jumping.**

**"Then bring it!" Naruto said as he ran at her without a plan.**

"GO NARUTO-CHAN!" everybody cheered.

**He was more of the think of the fly kind of guy anyway, she gripped her fist and another ragged spear of pink light appeared in it.**

**"Die Devil Bastard!" She yelled and swung the spear at him, he smiled and duck and under the dangerous attack by the smallest of millimeters. Slipping into her guard Naruto shot forward with his elbow and smashed her in the gut. His natural strength with the super durability, and super strength of a Rook made the hit devastating.**

"That's a deadly combo a very dangerous opponent to have." Tsunade comment making Jiraiya nod.

"Go Naru-chan!" cheered Kushina and Rin along with Obito.

**She was sent straight down as her body made a crater and she coughed up blood. Naruto gave her no chance to respond as he stomped on her black feather wing, and he had to wince when he felt bone crack under his foot.**

**"Ahhhhhh! My wing! It's broke your fucking piece of shit!" The woman yelled as she tried to sooth the pain, but it only made it worse. Her gut was killing her, and her nose was broken and bleeding. He snapped her wing, so it was natural what he was going to do next.**

**"Leave no Fallen Angel, and you can live. I don't hate you, nor do I want to hurt you any more than I have to. Please, just leave now and don't come back. If you do that we can put this whole thing with you trying to kill the pervert behind us." Naruto said as he turned back to walk away. He would not kill for such a stupid reason like species, if he did then he would have killed many devils in his life.**

"My boy! You are such a ladies man!" Jiraiya stated while giving him a two thumbs up.

"He is very kind he is letting her leave instead of killing her, Naru-chan will surely have a lot of admirers if he keep that up!" commented Rin while Obito nodded along with Kakashi, seriously? This guy is like a saint because if it was them they would kill her since there is still a chance she might attack again.

"That's my boy TTEBANE!" said Kushina while pumping her fist in the air making Minato shake his head you just don't turn your back on your opponent or you might taken advantage of, but he wouldn't say it as strong as he might be he is still scared of Kushina's feminine fury, seriously that can wipe out an army!

**"Devil… what is your name?" The Fallen Angel said, and Naruto turned around and smiled.**

**"Naruto Toujou." Naruto said before he turned around and felt another Fallen Angel come and retrieve the one he had effortlessly beaten. He smiled and a red circle appeared under him as he teleported back to the clubroom.**

"Man that thing sure can be handy, teleportation I wish we can do that too" pouted Jiraiya while Minato nodded that thing can be very useful to them.

**Only those of the Gremory house and their servants were allowed to use this one.**

**Now all he had to do was explain things to Issei and everything would be just fine.**

Minato caught," alright that's that end of the chapter who wants to read next?" he asked when the book was suddenly snatch by an enthusiastic Kushina who wanted to know what happens in the next chapter.

**Chapter End.**

**Well this is it, it took longer than expected but I manage to finish it like I leave a review and please don't flame. Thank You.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Reading Naruto the Twin Tails**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Naruto" nor "Highschool DxD" along with the Naruto the Twin Tails..the credit is for a friend of mine name Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer.. Here comes chapter 3 Enjoy!**

**Story Start:**

"That was an interesting chapter and we know a bit about the world he was in now." Stated Tsunade while the others nod at her then smile at Kushina silently saying for her to start reading.

**Naruto looked around the club room, and he was happy to see Issei was on the couch safe and sound. Ignorant to the world around him as he took a trip down dream lane, and from the perverted giggling it was a 'good' dream too.**

"Yup definitely reincarnation of you Jiraiya" stated Tsunade with a dryly making Jiraiya puff out his chest in pride making Tsunade gained a tick mark.

**Koneko looked at the perverted boy with unhidden annoyance and he had to smile. She really hated perverts, and Issei was the true definition of the word pervert.**

"Yeah like Jiraiya here." Stated Tsunade dryly while looking at Jiraiya irritatedly while Kushina nod making everyone chuckle.

**'Looks like you live on in Issei even after your death Jiraiya. No matter what Issei choses today I will offer him my friendship.' Naruto thought with a smile.**

"See Naru-chan agree with us!" commented Kushina making everyone chuckle while Jiraiya merely huff, brats! Why can't they understand the meaning of manly pride!

**Thinking of Jiraiya made him remember the Toads, and the toads had been a second family to him… Maybe he could still summon them! He was going to have to try it out later when he was all alone.**

"Well that's just how the Toads are, they treated their summoner as their family so it isn't that surprising that he treat them like a second family" Stated Jiraiya making Minato nod since he was a Toad summoner too.

"Well it's not really surprising since once you gained a summon they'll be your life companion so it's normal to treat each other like a family." Commented Kakashi while Minato nod since Kakashi were pretty close with his dogs summon.

**"Did you have any trouble Naruto-kun." Naruto heard when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he had been so deep in thought that he reacted in a way fitting a Ninja. He grabbed the persons arm and threw them over his shoulder.**

"Well it's his ninja instinct since if you snuck up on ninja's it can be a very bad thing." Interrupted Obito with a nod, "wow dobe never thought you knew about that.?" Commented Kakashi making Obito glowered at him.

"Kakashi-kun stop egging on Obito-kun" smiled Kushina sweetly making him sweat nervously while nodding.

**He heard a yelp and laughed when he saw he had thrown Akeno into the couch. He was not the only one that found it funny, since everyone had smiles on their faces.**

**"Akeno did have a good question Naruto-kun, was there any trouble getting Issei?" Rias asked and Naruto shook his head. The most trouble he was having was the nick on his hand from when he kicked the Fallen Angel in the face and her Spear of Light nicked his hand. That girl may be weak, but her spears were sharp.**

"He shouldn't have dismissed that even if it's only a scratch since a little scratch can be dangerous if it's poisonous." Commented Tsunade while frowning he should have ask a medic to look at it just to make sure.

**"No trouble at all, just a pesky bird that was flying where it didn't belong. I had to remind it that cats were the dominate species, but otherwise nothing big." Naruto said with a wave of his hand. Koneko sweat dropped but saw his bleeding hand, and made a note to talk to him about it late.**

"Oh'uh you are in trouble." Chuckled Obito.

**Weak attacks, even if they were made of light, usually bounced right off their hardened skin. It made her wonder if the Fallen Angel was strong, or he had slipped up.**

"slipped up, definitely slipped up." Kushina stated hotly making the others smile at her, though they have to wonder just how fatal light attacks to them since they are Devils.

**"Cats Rule." Koneko said quietly and Akeno got back on her feet. Kiba chuckled at their words, and he noticed Naruto leaving the room.**

**"Where are you going Naruto?" Kiba asked and Naruto smiled shortly before he wiped it off his face.**

"Tsundere!" coughed Jiraiya but he had to yelped when Kushina punch him.

**IT would not do any good to let the people in the room know he considered them friends. He hoped that Koneko did not notice it either, but she was his twin so she was able to read him better than anybody else. That and they shared a VERY strong bond that linked their minds to the others emotions.**

"That would come in handy, so when one of them were attacked and were in distress the other will know immediately." Commented Rin while resting her chin in her palm.

**"Training, Rias… When Issei wakes up summon me with the circle. I need some time alone." Naruto said seriously. He wanted to find out if he could still summon toads, or if his blood had changed so much his contract was void. This was a must to find out, and if he could still summon then he would have the toads back on his side again.**

**Most of all though, he could learn about what happened after he died.**

"I see. He just wanted a closure." Stated Rin softly while everybody nod solemnly at that reminding them that Naruto died.

**"I'm coming too." Koneko said and Naruto shook his head. He wanted… no needed to do this without her.**

**"No you aren't." Naruto said and she narrowed her eyes at him.**

**"Yes I am, I am the older sister." Koneko said as she player her ace in the hole on him. Rias and Akeno along with Kiba were all looking in shock when Naruto's eyes narrowed at Koneko as well. Were they about to witness the very first fight between these sibling? The two had always agreed on everything, and would usually admit when the other had the better idea or plan.**

**"No! You are not coming with me!" Naruto said a bit louder than normal. Koneko now was starting to get angry with Naruto, and Naruto was trying not get angry at her. He knew she had separation issues with him that started a long time ago, but this was not something she needed to see. For most part he wanted to keep his past and present separate.**

Everyone nod at this since it's not good to always dwell on the past when your present and future is right in front of you, it was the cause of many ninja that broke down and gave up.

**"Why!? So you can practice Senjutsu!" Koneko hissed out like it burned her lips to say that word.**

"Why? Why does it feels like she doesn't want him to train nor use Senjutsu at all while it surely gave them advantage over the others?" question Rin making everyone nod while Minato shook his head getting everyone look curiously at him.

"do you remember in chapter one when he stated that using Senjutsu in that world can make someone end up on the road of insanity like what happened with Kuroka, she doesn't want him to use Senjutsu in fear that he might lost himself too." Stated Minato making them understand why Koneko reacted that way.

**Naruto flinched back of at the reminder of his fear of Senjutsu. Senjutsu in the world was very different.**

**Here it was much more potent, and instead of peaceful feelings the user absorbed hatred and anger from the world. Insanity would spread to the user in high amounts and it was easy to lose control of who you were until you ran out of power. He was scared of that anger, that hatred, the bloodlust that made you want to kill everything in sight.**

Jiraiya had to repressed at shiver at that, just the thought of using Senjutsu at that world and going rampage made him shudder.

**Nekomata and Nekoshou were all able to use Senjutsu to some degree, but those like Naruto and his sisters were much more in tune with nature. He was scared of going insane and hurting his sister, he was scared of leaving her alone if he had to be put down, and he was even scared of hurting Rias and her peerage.**

**"You were going to practice Senjutsu weren't you!?" Koneko said in a rare moment of fury, until she saw Naruto looking down in shame. Not because he wanted to go practice Senjutsu, but for another reason. She wrapped her smaller arms around him in a display of sisterly love, and she smiled into his ear. "Brother, we are twins… please don't hide secrets from me. I love you so much." Koneko whispered as she forced herself to calm down.**

"That's so sad, she must have been very scared at the prospect of her losing Naru-chan." Commented Rin with tears in her eyes while Obito sniffle a little and Kakashi close his eyes, such display were rare for him but even he couldn't keep the smile off his face from seeing such display of love and affections, while Minato and Kushina along with Tsunade smiled at that since they were happy Naruto were receiving the love that he should have receive from them.

"She must have been very traumatize with the events to make her act that way, but it was pretty sweet of her though she cannot hold his hand forever but for now it's alright for them to act that way since they were still young." Said Jiraiya seriously with a small smile.

**Bringing up Senjutsu was going over the line for them, and she knew that she was in the wrong this time.**

**"Thank you Sister. I was in the wrong, and I should not have told you not to come with me. My idea was a long shot anyway, so let's put this behind us." Naruto whispered back, and just like that their first and most likely only fight was resolve. Their bonds stronger than ever before, and it was then that Naruto decide to let go of his connection to the toads. He had his family right here.**

"It's sad that he gave up the toads but I'm proud that he did it for a better reason." Smiled Jiraiya while everyone smiled at him till they saw him holding a notepad while furiously scribbling in it making the females twitch.

'Why oh why haven't I thought this before! This woman's are great inspiration' Jiraiya thought while giggling perversely.

**"Ara ara, I think that was the most I have ever heard Koneko-chan said in one day." Akeno teased before being hit in the stomach by two identical rocks. Both being thrown from Naruto and Koneko out of nowhere.**

**"Idiot Queen." Koneko said as she reverted back to the silent cat she was. Her emotions were back under her control, and her cheeks were slightly red form the display she had just given. She had completely forgotten that the others were in the room.**

**"Stupid stripper." Naruto said in a similar fashion as his sister, but he had a grin on his face. Nothing like throwing rocks at people to cheer you up further.**

"That's one unique way of cheering oneself up." Sweatdrop Obito while everyone nod while sweatdroping also.

**"You both are quite brutal aren't you?" Akeno asked as if she had not just been hit in the stomach by stones. It was not like they had actually tried to injure her, and it was all in good fun.**

**"I am surprised that Hyoudou-san was able to sleep through all this." Kiba stated and they all saw tht it was true. Issei was indeed still asleep, perfectly oblivious to the world around him. Then again he had been knocked out by one of Naruto's finger flicks,**

**And those could crack boulders easily.**

That statement made everyone pale especially Jiraiya since he was usually the victims of such attacks courtesy of Tsunade.

"Holy Shit!" exclaimed Jiraiya.

**"Rias… do you have a marker I can borrow?" Naruto asked with a smile that he tried to repress. He still did not want the others to know he was fond of them, because if they every betrayed him it would hurt all the more. Naruto looked away when she reached into her skirt and tossed him a black marker. Koneko sighed at what was to come next, but did not bother trying to stop him. Naruto was a strict believer of the rule 'Don't pass out when markers are about' and there was little she could do the second Rias-Buchou had given him the marker.**

**The first ting Naruto drew was a penis on Issei's forehead that had the words 'closet gay pervert' on the shaft. Next was very careful when wrote right next to his mouth 'insert penis here'. Finally Naruto turned his head a little to get to the other cheek and drew a picture of a cartoon cat head with his own whisker marks on it.**

The T.V show an image of a sleeping Issei with a scribble on his face, this caused everyone to laugh loudly Minato was biting his shirt while his face was red from lack of air while Kushina were rolling on the floor laughing her ass off while Jiraiya and Tsunade were leaning on each other laugher very hard, Rin had to lean on Kakashi not to fall of as both of them where wheezing very hard and Obito when on his knees pounding his fist on the floor while tears fall from his eyes while he was laughing so hard.

This keep on going for whole 30 minutes before they calmed down before they took a water and drink to calmed their nerves.

"GOSH! The Uzumaki blood flows strongly within him!" commented Kushina while panting a little.

***Snort***

**Rias blushed when everyone looked at her weird snorting laughter, and Akeno pulled out her cellphone and snapped some pictures of Issei. This would be great teasing material one day, and if he reject Rias' offer to join her peerage she would send this picture to the whole school… she might do that anyway.**

**"I should let him see one of my Familiars when he wakes up just to freak him out." Naruto muttered before a few of them went green in the face. Let it be known that unlike most Devils Naruto had three familiars.**

"Like summons?" questioned Kushina making everyone wonder, "I don't know but maybe its similar to summons, we'll just have to find out then." Commented Minato.

**It was actually an impressive thing since it said a lot about how large his reserves were, but sadly two of his familiars were… Intimidating to say the least. In number his was only half of Akeno's six Tiny Demons, but his were more energy draining.**

**"Please don't." Rias requested with a green face. Naruto nodded before he put on his best trolling face.**

**"Okay… I Summon Thee Lilith!" Naruto yelled and a green, square shaped magic circle appeared on the floor. A large figure materialized out of it, and if the only person that did not turn green at the site of his familiar was Naruto himself. The creature Naruto had summoned had long blonde hair that ended in a large curls, a VERY muscled and larged body, a masculine face that covered it's eyes with shadows. It wore a pink dress in the style of a toga and it had two curls going to it's chest level… where large breast could be seen.**

"It couldn't be that bad right…?" commented Obito meekly when suddenly the screen of TV blink before showing the image of Lilith Naruto's familiar.

"….."

"….."

"….."

"GAAAAAHHHH! HOLY RIKUDOU! MY EYES! MY EYES!" screamed everyone while Jiraiya where on the floor banging his face on the floor to burn off the image while Obito where kneeling clawing his eyes out "AHHHHH! THE HORROR! MY EYES! IT BURNS!" screamed Obito.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT! THAT THING! IT'S ATROCIOUSLY INTIMIDATING! NO! IT'S DOWNRIGHT TERRIFRYING!" screamed Kakashi in a rare show of emotion full of fear while seating on seiza postion while slapping his face trying to remove the image that doesn't go away! The horror!

Kushina, Rin and Tsunade were looking away while their face were extremely green and Minato's head were hanging in the couch while his eyes roll back to the back of his head while foaming at the mouth, the image made him passed out the moment he laid his eyes on it.

When everyone had calmed down enough and Minato manage to come back to the land of the living they asked him to start reading quickly to keep their minds away of the image that they just saw.

"That will definitely bring me nightmares.." said Obito while everyone nodded since they too felt the same way.

**This was Naruto's first servant Lilith the Undine.**

**"Master." Lilith stated as she took a knee and placed her head on her forearm in a sign of deep respect. Seriously, Naruto was the only person in the last few hundred years that had willingly picked up an Undine as a Familiar.**

**"Hey Lilith! You mind healing my hand for me, the Light is making the healing slow down a lot and who better to heal it than the best healer I know." Naruto complimented with a smile, and the Undine nodded with a…manly smile as she summoned water that glowed and it hover over the wound. Rias was making sure not to throw up, and the other look no better at the sight of Naruto's first Familiar.**

"Interesting so it's a healer and apparently good at healing if the way Naruto praised her for her healing skills were any indication." Stated Tsunade while the other nods while still looking green, seriously that could come in handy having a familiar that can heal but really? Does it have to be something that scary that the sight of it can make even the strongest ninja fainted with just its appearance! That in itself was pretty scary.

**They could not deny the healing skill of the Undine though as the light was purged from Naruto, and the wound magically sticked back together. The second she was done the Undine flexed her huge muscles and smiled.**

**"The healing has been completed Master, is there anything left you wish for me to do?" Lilith asked and Naruto grinned and pointed at the sleeping Issei.**

**This was going to be priceless.**

**"When that guy wakes up I want you to be the first thing he will see. This boy is a major pervert, and a woman of your unique beauty will… well he will freak out. Think you can scare him well enough?" Naruto asked with a grin that he had not had since his pranking days in Konoha. His familiar nodded and flexed her muscles.**

The room occupants couldn't help but feel pity for the boy as perverted as he may be, he doesn't deserve such fate. No man deserve such fate they couldn't help but hope that the boy will survive.

"So cruel" chuckled Obito.

**"You are evil." Kiba muttered with a green face as well.**

**"Demon." Naruto responded easily, and he picked up the marker he had used to draw on Issei and tossed it at the boys face hard enough to shock him awake.**

Everyone leaned closer waiting for what response will Issei give.

**"Ouch! Who threw… that?" Issei yelled before his eyes saw the muscled form of the Undine in front of him flexing her huge muscles. His face face turned green and he starting foaming at the mouth as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He fell right back into blissful sleep and would randomly started twitching.**

That made everyone laugh. "BWAHAHAHA! OH GOD! THAT..THAT'S HILLARIOUS!" screamed Obito while his face was extremely red from laughing while pounding his fist on the floor again everyone couldn't help but laugh at him.

"That's going to traumatize the poor boy." Stated Tsunade while chukling until everyone calmed down enough to start reading.

**"Funny." Koneko said with a small smile, since she was the least green out of everyone else besides Naruto. The two lived together, so she was familiar with all his servants.**

"ATTA BOY!" commented Jiraiya while giving two thumbs up with a dirty blush on his face making Tsunade bonk him in the head "IDIOT! They are siblings so of course they stay at the same house!" said Tsunade.

**That did not mean she was any less freaked out by those muscles.**

**"You are cruel." Rias stated as she looked at the ceiling to avoid seeing the familiar he had summoned. She really wished that he would summon one of his other familiars to heal him, but he was being honest when he said how great Lilith's healing skills were. Lilith was his healer, his second was skilled in defencive spells, and his last was skilled in offensive spells.**

"That's a great combination a healer an attacker and someone who can back you up." Commented Minato, indeed that was a great and deadly pair.

**"Demon." Naruto said again and he gave his huge Familiar a thumbs up as she vanished back to the Familiar forest where she preferred to stay when not being used.**

**"That was very sadistic of you Naruto-kun." Akeno said with a lick of her lips.**

The boys shudder at that. Seriously a sadist?

**"… Gross." Naruto said when he saw where her thoughts were heading.**

**"What's so gross Naruto-kun?" Akeno asked and Naruto gave her a cold look. Did she really not think anyone in the room could not see how her sadistic side was starting to show, or the twisted fantasies she would be masterbating to tonight.**

Jiraiya furiously scribble on his notes 'Such great Idead! A sadist and a Tsundere! This is GOLD!' thought Jiraiya perversely.

**"I don't have to be a mind reader to see that you are having thoughts about using whips and chains on either Issei or… me right now. Trying to make us beg for Mistress Akeno to let us lick her feet before she pleasures herself with one of us." Naruto said and everyone looked at him like he was insane. Then again it was in Akeno's nature so maybe it was not too far out there for her to think that.**

"This woman is crazy! Get away from my baby!" yelled Kushina

**"That was not what I was thinking at all. You forgot to mention the dripping candle wax on your chest, or my leather outfit." Akeno cheerfully stated with a VERY sexual look on her face that bordered bliss. Naruto turned to Koneko and did not even bother to whisper.**

"This is GOLD! Just wait my Icha Icha Fans! The Gallant Jiraiya-sama have found a new inspiration" screamed Jiraiya while furiously scribbling on his notepad when Tsunade nailed him in the face then proceed to tear his note making him scream in agony while Kakashi where looking away with a blush at the thought and Obito had to hid a nosebleed.

**"This is why I would never have sex with her. This girl is the Ultimate Sadist for a reason." Naruto said and Koneko pat her twin on the head in understanding.**

"I DO!" said Jiraiya just to dodge a fist coming his way "Pervert" muttered an irate Tsunade.

**She would leave out the information that Naruto suffered from minor Masochistic desires to herself. Akeno would never leave him alone if she found out, and Naruto would be forced to break Akeno's wings just to escape.**

**"To young for sex." Koneko muttered anyway, since she was not about to let Naruto fall to carnal desire.**

This makes Kushina nods "good." Commented Kushina at least she would keep him in line.

**Naruto just rolled his eyes at her, but could not help but disagree with her on this one. He lived his last life and only had sex like twice. Bot the times had been kept secret from all his friends… well the first time was for a mission, but only Granny Tsunade and Pervy Sage ever knew about it.**

The occupants could only gape at that while Jiraiya where giving him a mock salute for his accomplishment while Kakashi and Obito where a bit jealous at that.

"It seems Naruto-chan had a good relationship with you two sensei, Lady Tsunade." Commented Minato with a smile making Tsunade smile fondly at that though she gained a tick mark since he basically called her old.

**"Speaking of sex, I was requested last night to have sex with a girl." Kiba brought up out of nowhere. Kiba was not the best when it came with not telling people what they should and should not know.**

"SERIOUSLY!? Yelled everyone.

**"Was it good?" Rias asked curiously, and Naruto could see the genuine curiosity in her eyes. He shrugged it off as her being a virgin, and not knowing the pleasures of the flesh.**

The boys blush at that, "seriously what's up with this girl." Stated Kushina.

**"She was bit… big, but she a had a nice smile." Kiba said as he avoided the question while Naruto snorted from his spot. Koneko nudge him in the side, but Naruto still looked at Kiba mockingly.**

**"So she was large, and she wanted to be on top so you were forced to get your hip crushed. That explains your limp." Naruto said and he ignored the betrayed look Kiba sent him. It was not like he really cared if he had just ruined every ones image of Kiba.**

"YUCK" snorted the boys while the females of the group shook their heads."Boys." muttered the girls.

**"Still better than anything you got Virgin-kun." Kiba said and that had Naruto bristling.**

**"I will have you know I am not a virgin!" Naruto said louder than he had intended to, and the room was filled with a stunned silence. That statement had everyone surprised and looking at him. Naruto's face went deep red at his admission, and Koneko was the only one that did not believe him. They were never apart for more than five minutes, so either he just had a really convincing dream or was lying out of embarrassment. The longest they had been away from each other was when he was taking care of that Fallen Angel…**

**She had a Fallen Angel to kill next time she saw her, just to be sure.**

"Her protectiveness of him is really touching." Rin stated while smiling and everyone nod at that, it,s good to have somebody like that.

"though it could be over possessiveness than protective" Obito commented.

"Yeah, that too." Rin muttered with a nod.

**"Urg! What happened to me, the last thing I remember is huge bulging muscles and blonde hair?" They heard Issei said groggily, and Naruto smiled at how well that had worked out.**

Everyone snickered at that as cruel as it may be it was still funny.

**"Welcome to our humble club Perverted One. Oh how we have been waiting for your unholy awakening!" Naruto said sarcastically, but was nudged in the side by Koneko again. She was restraining a smile of her own, but everyone else in the club was slightly jealous of the way Naruto was more genuinely friendly with Issei than he was with then most of the time. Naruto never really hid the fact he did not like devils. He did not hate them, but he was not fond of them.**

"That's kinda sad..after being together for 7 years and he still hide his emotions from them is really sad." Commented Rin while everyone nod solemnly at that but they cannot blame him for that.

**Only Risd had figured out that he viewed them as friends, but she could not figure out why he did not like getting close to them.**

"He was betrayed once by his own hometown so he will be cautious." Stated Kakashi while Kushina snarled at the reminder of what Danzo had done making Minato hug her to calm her down and start reading again when she was calmed enough.

"Danzo better hide himself after this." muttered Kushina.

**"I REMEMBER YOU! You are one of the school's first years that earned the title of one of the Twin Mascots! Naruto Toujou, and Koneko Toujou! First year here and you are already more popular than me!" The lone human in the room yelled in annoyance, and Naruto just chuckled in good nature.**

"The similarities between you and Issei is really scary Jiraiya..are you sure he's not you in disguise?" teased Tsunade making everyone snicker while Jiraiya merely huff.

**This guy just yelled anything that was on his mind. A trait Naruto found nice in others. Naruto could see Rias was biting her lip to keep from saying something, and he smiled.**

**It looks like he was doing what she wanted to do.**

**"Yes, I am Naruto Toujou, but don't forget that I also saved your life as well from that girl with the black wings. You know, the girl that played with your feelings and prepared to stab you through the guy with her dildo of light-" Naruto started before Koneko nudged his side again, and it would seem Rias was unable to stay silent any longer.**

**"That girl was a Fallen Angel, and her group wants to kill people like you." Rias said with a satisfied expression. She as not sure how long she would have been able to stay silent.**

**"Perverts?" Issei asked like it was a regular occurance, and Naruto nearly busted a gut at the disappointed expression on Rias face.**

Everyone laugh at that, they like this kid he's honest.

**"Iseei, what she means is that you are being targeted because in you is a very powerful Sacred Gear that would be dangerous in the wrong hands. I was able to save you tonight, but for the rest of your life you are going to be tracked down by Fallen Angels, Angels that have Fallen from Grace, and they WILL try and kill you." Naruto started and Issei really paled, but he then started laughing nervously.**

**"You guys are messing with me right?" Issei asked hopefully, and Rias took over the explanation.**

**"Issei-san, as much as it pains me to tell you this, but we are not joking with you. We will not be allowed to protect you a second time without risk of starting a war with the Fallen Angels. You see, everyone in this room besides you… is a Devil." Rias said and she made the bat wings of everyone in the room come out.**

"that was really badass." Stated Obito and everyone couldn't help but nod.

**Issei gasped and looked around in shock, his eyes lingered on Akeno's chest for a while before seeing her wings as well. He looked at them in fear for a moment before Naruto flicked him in the back of the head a little softer than when he knocked him out.**

**"As much as it pains me to admit, not all devils are like how they are portrayed in the bible. In fact, most devils have to follow laws that prevent them from hurting humans for stupid reasons. Not all follow these laws, but you have nothing to fear with us. Everyone in the room loves humans, and Rias is a very kind person." Naruto said and Koneko gave him a pat on the head for letting a bit of his anger at devils go. Even though he refused to admit he was at least part devil now. Unlike humans that were reincarnated as devils, beings that already weren't human in the underworld stayed their base race for the most past. They became part devils, but mostly stayed the same race.**

**"Thank you Naruto-kun, and he speaks the truth Issei-san. We don't want to hurt you, but we cannot protect you without risking war either since you are human. That is why I would like to offer you a chance to become something we can protect. Issei-san, I am giving you the chance to become a devil under my name. You will be protected, and devils don't have laws that forbid the forming of… harems. Many High-Class Devils actually get harems." Rias said and Naruto groaned. From the look on Issei's face he KNEW that she had him hooked the second she brought up harems.**

"This girl… can be very good politician eh." Stated Kakashi dryly making every nod at him while staring at disbelief at the boy who is willing to give his humanity just to have a harem while Jiraiya was shamelessly praising the boy over his manliness.

**"I WANNA BE A DEVIL!" Issei yelled and Naruto felt Koneko pat him on the back in understanding. Naruto bet that Issei would through a sea of needles if it meant he would be able to fulfill his perverted desires.**

Everyone deadpanned at that,"TRULY WORTHY OF BEING MY DISCIPLE!" Jiraiya shouted only to be punch by Kushina.

**"Okay then. Naruto would you like to do the honor of getting Issei ready for reincarnation?" Rias asked, and Naruto nodded with a smile and before Issei could defend himself Naruto flicked him in the head hard enough to knock him out.**

**"I think you may have caused some brain damage with that one." Kiba stated and Naruto looked at him with a deadpan stare.**

**"She is going to reincarnate him anyway, so even killing him would be just fine in this case. Hey Rias, since he is still alive and willing it should be easier to reincarnate him with less pieces right?" Naruto asked and Rias blinked a few times before nodding with a smile. Bringing back the dead actually made the price for certain pieces go up, so this whole thing was starting to look good for her. So she was mildly surprised when she checked and found out that it would cost six Pawns to turn Issei.**

"Pawns? You mean chess piece?" asked Obito this made everyone blink curiously.

**"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise. Now I have two Pawns, and a Bishop left to use." Rias said as Issie finished reincarnating, but what had Naruto suspicious was the fact that Issei's power was lower than it was suppose to be for something that absorbed six Pawns. His energy was lower than that if the average Pawn, But that could be explained by him being a new Devil that had not completed any requests.**

"You mean like missions?" asked Rin making Minato think about it."It does look like it, maybe.?" Answered Minato.

**Naruto felt a pull on his existence, and he looked down to see that both his and Koneko's symbols were showing on their hands. It looks like they were being summoned for a request. Naruto and Koneko used the same summoning symbol, so if you summoned one you usually got the other. It actually made them much harder to summon because the person had to have enough desire to summon both of them.**

**"Rias, Sister and I are being summoned. We should be back soon hopefully. Have a nice night?" Naruto said before he realized he had wished her a nice night and cursed himself. Both he and Koneko vanished before he could take it back.**

**"Something is up with Naruto? He never wishes any of us nice nights, am I the only one that noticed that?" Kiba asked and the two other awake Devils turned to a now giggling Rias.**

**"I pit a spell on the chocolate Naruto ate. He always eats white chocolate, so it was easy to place a spell on it." Rias admitted and Akeno looked at her with expecting eyes.**

**"What kind of spell?" The raven haired beauty asked with a tilted head.**

**"IT is a slow acting spell, and it will eventually fade away if he does not continue to eat the chocolates I place them on, but it is very powerful as well as undetectable. The spell is used to make people more honest with how they feel towards others." Rias said and both Akeno and Kiba blinked.**

Eveyone frowned at that, "I know they want Naru-chan to trust them, but putting those spells in his food so he will be honest with himself isn't good it will make him hate them more if he found out." Rin stated while everyone nodded with a scowl at that.

**"Then Naruto-kun-" Akeno started before her sentence was finished by Kiba.**

**"Has been hiding how he really feels about us?" Kiba said with a genuine surprise, but then he smile and started chuckling.**

"told you he is a Tsundere" commented Jiraiya only to dodge a kick from Kushina.

**"Yes, but it will take a few weeks for even months for the spells full power to take hold. While we are waiting we might as well prepare Issei-san for his future life as a Devil." Rias said as she gazed at the spot Naruto and his Sister stood fondly. She honestly did love all her peerage, and seeing Naruto hurt himself by hiding his feelings made her sad.**

"At least she cared for him deep enough to do something that will make him angry at them but will be helpful to him, he had great friends." Stated Tsunade making Kushina and Minato smile fondly at their son.

**Then again, only she and Koneko knew the reason why Naruto disliked Devils. Both Akeno and Kiba were left in the dark about the reason. Akeno assumed it was for the fact he and his Koneko spent a whole year in Devil Jail getting beaten, before almost being executed for crimes they were innocent of.**

That made everyone scowled at the reminder of what happened back then.

**Kiba thought it was just because Naruto did not like Devils simply because they enslaved others.**

**"Didn't Koneko eat some of his chocolate as well?" Akeno asked and Rias shrugged. She had not been paying attention to what Koneko does and doesn't eat. The girl ate a lot of things that were placed in fornt of her, even more when it came to sweets.**

**The results would be interesting to say the least.**

"Interesting indeed, well it's the end. So who wants to read next?" asked Kushina while Obito excitedly raised his hand "Me I'll read it Kushina-chan!" said Obito enthusiastically making everyone chuckle at him while Kushina rolled her eyes while smiling and handing him the book.


	4. Chapter 4

**Reading Naruto the Twin Tails**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Naruto" nor "Highschool DxD" along with the Naruto the Twin Tails..the credit is for a friend of mine name Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer.. Here comes chapter 4 Enjoy!**

**Story Start:**

"That was interesting chapter except the Undine though," Minato started while everyone nodded with a smile on their faces only to shudder when they were reminded of the Undine. "Well go on Obito-kun start reading." Stated Kushina impatiently.

**Koneko looked at the changing room of the person that summoned them with a blank look. The only thing out of place was the fact that she was wearing Pajamas that were fashioned to look like a giant kitten.**

"Well that is interesting, why are they were it though?" question Jiraiya "Shut it, it doesn't matter. It only make them more cuter." Gushed out Kushina with a dreamy expression along with the girls making the males in the room cringe.

**The client wanted both her and Naruto to be the fashion models for her new line of Pre-Teenager nightwear, and she had just gotten her photos taken for her part.**

**"Come out Brother. I won't laugh." Koneko promised, since Naruto had yet to come out of the changing room. The client was a middle aged woman and she was starting to get impatient with Naruto's humiliation.**

"Awwww, Naru-chan is embarrassed!" gushed out Rin while holding her cheeks with a dreamy expression and Kushina nod with the same expression on her face along with Tsunade, while the boys could only look at pity at the book, poor Naruto indeed.

**"I don't want to come out! It's embarrassing!" Naruto yelled from behind the curtain, and Koneko decided to play one of her cars as older sister.**

"Is it just me or is she seems really proud of being the older sister?" asked Obito while everyone nodded."Well there is a lot of perks at the being the older one so it's understandable." Minato stated making Obito cringed, ouch.

**She had been saving this for when she had something she wanted him to do, but this was close enough.**

"I wonder what she is going to do?" wondered Kushina out loud making Rin hummed and Tsunade nod while the boys in the room look at the book pleadingly 'PLEASE DON'T GIVE THEM AN IDEA!' were the thoughts that were running in their heads.

**"Please Nya?" Koneko asked in her cute voice, which was the same as her regular voice but with Nya at the end of her sentence. The curtain swung open and Naruto came out in a tiger themed costume for sleeping, and Koneko pulled her white cat hoody over her face and zipped it close so he would not see her trying to restrain her laughter. This was one of the rare times when Naruto's full face was red from blushing.**

"I WANNA SEE IT!" Yelled a very enthusiastic Rin while looking intently on the screen, when screen blink the females leaned and waited impatiently for the image to appear while the boys merely huddle at each other waiting for the inevitable, moments later the image of Naruto and Koneko in Pajama's appear.

" …. "

" …. "

" …. "

The reaction? Something that every male fears and make even the most bizarre monsters and wanted criminals cringed and shudder in fear.

"SOOOO… SOOOO CUUUUUTTTEEE!" Squealed the females in the room, "OH MY KAMI-SAMA, That is so adorable!" yelled an enthusiastic Kushina while Rin was jumping up and down looking for something to use to capture the image and Tsunade was saving the image in her brain, the boys were huddle together while shivering in fear while Obito already passed out in fear while frothing at the mouth "gurgle" the only sound that came out of Kakashi while twitching in his seat.

Minato and Jiraiya manage to wake up the two and calmed the girls "Ugh what happened?" asked a groogy Obito making the females look away with a blush, when they were done they asked the confuse Obito who still doesn't remember what happened to read again.

**"Peeerfect Daaarling. You just look fabulous! Pose for me darling, yes yes yes! Keep doing that, just great." The woman said as she flashed her camera out and started taking pictures of Naruto and Koneko together in their new Pajamas.**

"This woman is crazy!" Said Obito while Kakashi nodded meekly, hey he might be a genius but he was still scared! That woman is scary!

"No she isn't! I really want to meet her, if we meet I'll treat her with an all you can eat ramen!" stated Kushina while the other girls nod and the male to sweat dropped.'Seriously?' where their thought.

**Koneko gave Naruto a lick on the cheek, and his face took on a happier look.**

Jiraiya start jumping and whooping at that while giving two thumbs up no doubt having perverted thoughts ending with Tsunade punching him.

**His whiskers had turned into a happy spot for him during his second life, while they were just decoration in his first.**

**"Rias better thank me for this." Naruto muttered before he shivered when Koneko licked his cheek again. The rougher texture of their tongues had always been weird to be licked by, but they weren't bothered by it.**

**"Goooood, now both of you put your paws up and say Nyyaaaaa, and make your best kitty face!" The fashion designer said and now both Naruto and Koneko were offended by her request. The was insulting to Nekoshou, and they would be requesting a week off of request for this.**

"Note to self: never called Naru-chan a kitty." Stated Obito while everyone nodded at that though the girls didn't care since they were too busy imagining Naruto in many Animal Pajamas making the others edge away from them.

**They were the pair that always got the more humiliating request. From dressing up like this, carrying an otaku around like a princess, cosplaying, and the only one that Naruto did not really mind was watching anime with Mil-tan.**

**Then again he was used to Lilith, so Mil-tan was easy to handly.**

**"Nyyyaaaa!" Naruto and Koneko meowed in sync with flushed faced that hid angry glared.**

The occupants of the room gushed at that while biting their lips at the cuteness while the boys are starting to get really freaked out now.

**Rias better give them lots of sweets for this!**

**[ Naruto and Koneko's Apartment ]**

**When Koneko and Naruto entered the apartment the first thing that hit them was the smell of well cooked fish. Koneko's familiar Shiro was laying on the couch like a good white kitten, and both their stomachs growled. They went towards the dinner table and plates were immediately served to them by Naruto's first Familiar, who must have summoned herself.**

The females turned green at the reminder of Naruto's first Familiar Undine while the boys looked up to stopped themselves from throwing up.

**"Dinner is served Master, and Koneko-dono." Lilith said in her manly voice, and Naruto smiled at her with his hand. She bent down so that he could pat her on the head and thank her.**

"Must… not… throw... up." Mumble Obito while kakashi stuff the inside of his mask in his mouth to prevent any puke from coming out.

**"Thanks a lot Lilith-chan! You are the best familiar a cat-" Naruto started before Koneko interrupted him with a small smile.**

**"Kitten. We haven't hit maturity ye." Koneko said as she ate her food silently, and Naruto's eye twitched at how she had to mention that right now.**

"wait, what does he mean they weren't mature enough?" asked Rin because as far as she knows they were already 15 years old so why not? Making everyone wondered about that too.

"uhh I don't know but maybe it's is in their species? Like a cat thing?" answered Obito questioningly since he wasn't so sure either.

**He was not about to call himself a kitten, just because it was the correct term.**

**"Kittens are still cats Sister, now don't you have something to say to Lilith-chan?" Naruto asked with a cat-like grin. Koneko looked at him before sticking her tongue out with a blank face.**

**"Thank you Lilith." Koneko said eventually, and the muscled familiar nodded and set to work washing the dishes.**

"You know, your kid really impressed me." Jiraiya stated making the others look at him while Minato and Kushina looked confused at that but payed attention to him.

"Remember at the last chapter it stated that nobody took the Undines as familiar because of their appearance, and Naruto their first summoner for almost hundred of years already. He doesn't discriminate her because of her appearance makes me wonder just how bad he got when he was still living in Konoha." Stated Jiraiya in utmost seriousness that others were sad at the thought of Naruto being alone and discriminated make them question just what the hell happened to konoha that they love. But they couldn't suppressed the smile that were threatening to appear at the thought of Naruto's line of thought and kindness. It's just showed that Naruto remained strong no matter how many challenges he had faced and come out as a better person.

**It was actually a funny sight to see the twins and her in the same room. It was more like the size difference made it funnier. Naruto snapped his fingers as if he was just remembering something.**

**"Hey Lilith! I got you a present from our last request." Naruto said as he reched into the bad he had brought with him from the clients place. In it were five of the Pajamas they had to try on. Two of them were made huge sized just for Lilith and another of Naruto's larger familiar, while there was a slim on for his last familiar. The last two were for Naruto and Koneko. While Naruto did not want to be seen in them, he had to admit they were warm and cozy.**

"Oh my seems Naru-chan is a real Tsundere." Stated Rin while the others couldn't help but agree with her since the way he acts till now showed just that.

"I've been saying that since earlier" Jiraiya muttered while everyone ignored the pervert.

**"Oh thank you Master! I will try them on later!" Lilith said happily as her muscled face stretched into a smile. Sparking white teeth that would put Rock Lee's to shame sparkled, and Koneko had to wonder how her brother was not disturbed by his familiar.**

Kushina feelings mischievous discreetly asked the other two females in the room to look away making them confuse but when they saw the glint in Kushina's eyes their eyes widened and hurriedly look away when Kushina open the TV using the remote showing the image of a smiling Lilith making the males scream.

Jiraiya were screaming while holding both his cheek with eyes comically wide and mouth hand opened and snot coming out of his nose while Obito fainted with bubbles in his mouth and Kakashi froze along with Minato before they puke at the trashcan.

"I so hate you so much right now Kushina." Stated Jiraiya when they calmed down enough while glaring at her making her giggle.

**Lilith vanished in a green light with the nightwear for her fellow familiars.**

**"Let's go to bed Brother." Koneko said and Naruto nodded with a smile. They were going to have a big day of demanding a day off tomorrow from Rias. They both got changed into their new nightwear and made their way to their room. They hopped into bed and near instantly they fell asleep.**

**[ Next Day ]**

**Naruto and Koneko sat next to each other and silently ate chocolates Rias had once again provided for them.**

**"Did you get the contract signed?" Rias asked from the shower in the clubroom. Yes, their clubroom had a shower.**

This made Jiriaya giggle perversely while furiously scrubbing on his notepad with a nosebleed while Tsunade rubbed the bridge of her nose in irritation.

**Naruto sighed and put down his favorite white chocolate and he could swear something was strange, but the feeling passed.**

**"Please don't talk to us when you are in the shower. It is very weird to have a shower in here in the first place, but yes we got the contract signed. Did you already start Issei on handling out fliers last night?" Naruto asked with a titled head that he was sure Rias knew even though she was behind the curtain.**

"Gahhh! So adorable." Gushed Kushina along with Rin making Tsunade giggle and the male to shake their heads.

**"Yeah, he finished in record time too. You will never guess why he was was so worked so hard to pass them out." Rias said and Naruto chuckled and ate another slive of the white chocolate. He felt that strange feeling again, but it quickly passed so he ignored it. Maybe the chocolate had gone bad or something, but he did not care. Wheb he and Koneko were children they had eaten out of trashcans, and the food in jail was so horrible so they had really strong stomach.**

They had to shake their heads at that while scowling, childrens in jails was something even ninjas frowned at.

**It was actually the reason they liked sweets so much, because they had eaten the worst food, so they loved eating the good food.**

**"Let me guess, he wanted to become a Harem King as soon as possible or something stupid like that. Oh, and Rias… I am never doing a job for that client ever again. I will claw your face if you try and make us have anything to do with that evil woman." Naruto said and he could see her shape shiver from the curtain.**

Jiraiya's nosebleed become more pronounced at that while nobody took notice since the girls were at their own world thinking how adorable Naruto look just like in those animal outfits.

**"I agree." Koneko said and her shadow was now visible shaking.**

**"I guess I can agree to that, but one you can has to go with Issei-san when he go on his first request." Rias said and the two of them looked at each other. Lightning clashed between their eyes as their fists raised into the air. They brought their fists out at the same time, before Koneko smiled and Naruto curled up into ball. His head on her lap, and his finger drew circle on her thigh in his depression.**

**Who was it that decided paper beat good old rock!? Naruto was going to track that guy down and kick his or her ass.**

**"Brother is going." Koneko called to Rias, and the unseen Akeno in the room smiled at his misery.**

The guys twitched at that seriously!? How sadistic this woman can be!?

**She truly earned Naruto's nickname for her, and she wore the title proudly on her shoulders.**

"This girl is a really scary one, no matter how beautiful she is I would never want to bump into her at night!" stated a frightful Obito making the male nod at that, because seriously. You wouldn't know what she will do to you. Though Jiraiya were the only one who doesn't have a problem with that since in his mind it sounds kinky. It's really scary what pervertedness can do to you.

**"Is he depressed?" Akeno asked from behind the curtain with Rias, but she was not standing in the running water like Rias was.**

**"Fuck you too, you Mega Sadistic Bitch!" Naruto shouted as he buried his face in Koneko's skirt.**

"Language Naruto-chan!" yelled the girls.

**She rubbed his hair and Akeno could be heard giggling on the other side of the curtain. She was happy that Naruto seemed to be normal for the most part. A day that he did not give somebody an insult was a weird day.**

**"Only with you Kitty-kun." Akeno said as she dropped one of the five bombs.**

" …. "

" …. "

"Dead… she is seriously dead." Stated Obito while sweating nervously about what's about to happen.

"Okay… she isn't only an S but also an M. maaan seriously? How weird the girls in this world can be?" deadpanned Kakashi making Jiraiya shook his head. Seriously the kids need to understand the word kinky.

**'Damnit Akeno' Rias thought as an evil aura filled the room, and most of it were directed in their general direction. She could see Akeno giggling and wondered what her Queen had planned with this.**

**"NYA!? What the FUCK did you just call me!?" Naruto yelled as he shot up and through the air like an angry cat. He jumped right over the curtains right onto Akeno. The raven beauty used her larger advantage as she moved Naruto into the water.**

"HNNGGGGG!" Screamed Jiraiya in jealousy, the kid is luck, luck I'll tell you! While Tsunade bomp him in the head.

**The trick to defeating Rooks was getting them off the ground, where they had the easiest time using their strength. There was also the fact that like a cat, grabbing either Naruto or Koneko by the nape of the neck usually stunned them to the point they had trouble moving.**

"I see… so their weakness is just like the cats own weaknesses." Stated an curious Minato.

**The fact Naruto was not trying to seriously hurt her helped… a LOT.**

**Thankfully Koneko's hand came into the bath and pulled Naruto out of there by his shirt. Naruto sent a glare at Akeno for getting him wet, but went over to the closet in the room and pulled out another uniform to change into.**

**"Did you enjoy the view Naruto-kun?" Rias said and Koneko could see the pink on Naruto's cheeks. Sure, he saw Rias naked... a lot, but she was still very pretty up close. That, and his hormones were in the starting stages of going crazy.**

"I AM SO JEALOUS!" Jiraiya screamed, ohh what he wouldn't give just to touch those perky boobs of hers! Just like a certain chichiryutei! Prompting Tsunade to punch him "PERVERT!" yelled Tsunade.

**Stupid hormones!**

**"No I didn't! You have to much... flabby meat!" Naruto insulted and Koneko held her head up in pride and pat her own small chest with a sense of accomplishment.**

Rin and Kushina also held their heads up in pride at that while Tsunade sulked at that.

"Flabby meat…" muttered an sulking Tsunade, "Don't worry hime! The brat doesn't know the importance of such a huge rack!" stated Jiraiya only to be punched in the head. "Idiot I didn't ask you." Stated a still depressed Tsunade

**Naruto could feel Rias sulking and he was sure Akeno was mocking her silently behind the curtain.**

**"Flabby meat... he called the girls flabby meat." Rias said as she curled up into a ball in the shower. She was just playing along with Naruto, but she actually did get depressed when Akeno started to talk.**

**"My my, if a young male like Naruto-kun doesn't find you attractive than I fear that you may not be much of a beauty anymore Rias-Buchou." Akeno said, and this time Rias had anime tears falling down her face at everyone ganging up on her.**

"Seriously! What kind of woman is your type! Is it Lilith!? Screeched Jiraiya making Kushina punch him in the face

"The hell you say you ero-sennin! My baby boy just doesn't want someone with flabby meats TTEBANNE!" yelled Kushina while Tsunade merely look in betrayal making her depressed more while Rin patted her in the back.

**"You know Akeno, your chest is even more outragous than Rias'. Did you perhaps get implants, or do you hide your sag with pushup bras?" Naruto asked as the sound of laughter could be heard from behind the curtain. From both Rias and Akeno, but mostly Rias.**

While everyone laugh at that too seriously?how could he get away with that without getting beaten to pulp! While Jiraiya simply looked at Naruto as if he were Kami.

**"Pervert coming." Koneko said as Naruto finished changing and took his spot next to his sister again.**

**"In Five-" Naruto started the countdown.**

**"Four-" Koneko stated after her younger twin.**

**"Three-" Rias said as she jumped out of the shower quickly and got dressed at lightning speed that could leave men wondering what the hell just happened.**

**"Two-" Akeno said as she sat next to Rias.**

**"One!" They all said together and not even a second later both Kiba and the newest of the group came into the room. Naruto had been sure to make the room feel creepier by filling it with a foul aura. Rias had her hair shadowing her face as her usual green orbs were replaced with blood red.**

"My pervert senses are tingling" stated Obito while chuckling, " I sense a pervert nearby" stated Kakashi while they look at the white haired sannin making him glare playfully at the two while Minato merely chuckle at them. "My prankster senses are going haywire!" stated Kushina with wide eyes also making them widen their eyes and they leaned closer to the book to see what's gonna happen next.

**"We were expecting you Issei Hyoudou, Welcome to our humble base, can you be a devil and get poor Issei some of our special tea?" Rias asked, and she made sure to cross her fingers in front of her mouth so that her smile was hidden from view. Naruto's prankster ways had rubbed off any many of the group.**

"A true Uzumaki TTEBANE!" said Kushina making everyone shudder. Making them look at the kid with pity since if Naruto were anything like Kushina then the boy is in big trouble, they could only hope to Kami that he survive the prank side of the Uzumaki.

**'Special tea?!' Issei thought is fear as Akeno appeared out of nowhere with a cup of bubbling red juice. Steam and heat was coming of it, and Issei was scared to take even a little sip.**

"Okay that is creepy" stated Obito. Making them lean forward and payed much more attention.

**"Enjoy the human hear... I mean chili tea Issei-kun." Akeno said on purpose to mess with him. Naruto slowly made the room thicker by mixing Killing Intent into the air, and Issei was literally shaking in his shoes. Kiba biting his knuckles behind him to stop himself from laughing. He had been gotten with this exact prank before when he first joined, and now he could watch it happen to somebody else. Just like Akeno had watched him drink the tea with joy, since she too, had gone through the tea.**

Obito is biting his lips already at this point, he really does know how to scare someone.

**"I t-think I will save it for later." Issei stuttered and Naruto increased the pressure in the room by three time. Issei yelped when Rias' eyes glowed brighter and she narrowed them at him.**

**"Is my tea not good enough for you Pawn, or are you going to refuse my kind and generous offer?" Rias asked and Koneko buried her head into Naruto's shoulder to hide her giggles. Issei looked to Naruto for help, but Naruto just increased the pressure and shifted his eyes to hazel. It was a miracle Issei hadn't pissed himself with how scared he was.**

"So cruel!" giggle Rin, they couldn't wait at what will happen as the result of the prank.

**"I would never r-r-refuse you Buchou!" Issei said as he looked at the tea in fear before drinking it all in one gulp. The pressure in the room lifted and most everyone laughed at Issei's confused face. Rias and Naruto's eyes turned back into the 'normal' colors and regained their kindness, and Akeno giggled into her hand.**

**"Don't worry Issei, that was just a prank Naruto-kun taught me about when welcoming a new member of out family. It was just normal tea-" Rias started before Kiba pitched in with knowledge he had gained from personal experience, and even Akeno shuttered at the memory.**

**"That contain a spell Naruto made that will give you the worst EXPLOSIVE Diarrhea you will ever have in your life. The worst part is that Naruto can activate it's effects at his will." Kiba said as he held his own rear in memory as phantom pains attacked his ass. Akeno massaged her own butt at the unpleasant memories, and was forced to remember why she had never tried to tease Naruto back in the days he was unfond of them.**

**"H-how explosive?" Issei asked and Naruto busted a rib holding his laughing back.**

**"Issei. Have you ever eaten a ton of Mexican food, and then somebody tricked you into eating a lot of chocolate laxative. Then they gave you prune juice to drink that they spiked with fiber supplement?" Akeno asked with a nice tone to her voice, but the dark aura around her said that he should not ask how she knew what those combined did to a person.**

Jiraiya shuddered just the sound of it scared him. A deadly combination.

**"N-no." The poor boy stuttered.**

**"It is about three to five times worse than that, and he can activate it whenever he wants for a full week." Akeno warned. Issei placed Naruto on the 'Do NOT Piss Off' list in his head.**

"Note to self: never ever pissed Naruto or you'll suffer" shudder Obito and Kakashi merely nodded at that since we wasn't about to suffer diarrhea thank you very much.

**"Don't worry Issei. I won't use it unless I have a funny enough reason too. As long as you don't think about anything perverted you should be fine... Like the elastic feeling of Rias' boobs, or the soft and suppleness of Akeno's. Their soft frames rubbing up against should be the farthest thing from your mind, but you are a smart man. You would never think of diving your head into their sinful mounds of pleasure and falling to the bliss of carnal pleasure." Naruto described in vivid detail, and the look on Issei's face told Naruto he was both excited and pale at the same time. He kept switching back and forth from being a perverted monkey, to fearful turtle every few seconds. His nose would bleed, and then he would punch himself in the face. He seemed to have finally made a decision and gained determination.**

"This kid is really cruel he is goading him while also scaring him a lot, he made it so that he wouldn't know what to choose" Stated Jiraiya while shivering he didn't look that Kushina had.

**"Do with my bowels as you will, but that heavenly garden must be explored in my mind!" Issei said with a fierce look.**

"HNNNNNN, I AM SO PROOUUUD! Truly! A worthy fellow Super Pervert!" screamed Jiraiya while looking at the book as if he just found a long lost relative or son making the others groaned in annoyance.

**Akeno giggled at the perverted boys antics, and Rias placed a hand to her head in annoyance. She had one of the weirdest peerages in history, she just knew it. She had a boy that might be a closet homosexual, a rare female Nekoshou, an even rarer male Nekoshou that dislikes devils, the 'Ultimate Sadist', and now a major pervert that knows no boundaries.**

**"Suite yourself." Naruto said as he snapped his fingers. The group winced when they heard the sound of Issei's stomach grumble in pain, and they winced even further when he was forced to grab it and run from the room.**

**"Nonononono! NOOOO!" They could all hear him scream from down the hall, and Naruto just had to laugh evily at his prank.**

Everyone laughed at that Minato was holding his side and Jiraiya was gaping at scene while laughing, Obito were on the floor rolling while being huddle by a shaking Kakashi while the females smiles while shaking their head.

"Why didn't I thought that before?" stated Kushina making everyone froze and slowly turned to her. "Ku-ku-Kushi-ch-chan, yo-your not serious right… right?" asked a shaking and very pale Minato but the smile that Kushina said otherwise making them pale further while everyone send Obito a pleading look to hurry up and read the book.

**"That was harsh." Kiba said in sympathy for his fallen comrade, but was still gald that it was not him.**

**"I did the same thing to you and Akeno, and the same will happen to anyone that joins Rias' peerage in the future. The bigger issue here, is will this traumatize Issei for life, or will I have to try harder to mentally scar him?" Naruto asked himself, and Koneko could not help but agree with him.**

**"Banana Butter?" Koneko asked him and his face lit up.**

**"Great idea! Next time I will get him with Banana Butter and he will be sure to suffer from humiliating mental scars!" Naruto said and Rias was the only one that shivered this time. She and her brother had been the only people to ever experience Banana Butter firsthand, and she would never forget the humiliating experience. Could could never eat bananas, or use butter again!**

**Her brother could not even LOOK at Bananas or he would start to foam at the mouth and pass out.**

"Seriously!? How productive is this kid? His creativity is scary when he is using it to prank someone!" Jiraiya stated making Kushina puffed her chest in pride "Of course it's in the genes." Stated Kushina making everyone look at her in disbelief.

**Naruto was more of a devil than even natural born devils were, yet at the same time he was like a Saint in comparison.**

**'Come on Rias, don't remember the experience! Forget, Forget, Forget! Memory Repressed once more.' She thought in relief.**

"Poor girl, she must had been pranked so bad that she end up being traumatize." Said Tsunade.

**'Time for the daily check.' Naruto thought as he sent his barrier up around the whole city and tried to sense anything wrong.**

"woah" muttered everyone in the room, that seriously can be very useful.

**He could feel a few exorsists, a dozen or so Fallen Angels, and a Sacred gear user that was giving off the exact same presence as Granny Tsunade. Naruto shot up and bolted out of the room in shock. Knocking over Kiba, and Issei who was on his way back from the bathroom on his way to find out why a Sacred Gear user was giving off the same presence as his Granny and her necklace!**

"I know you two are close as stated in the other chapter but I wonder just how close you two are eh Hime?" commented Jiraiya while Tsunade merely shrugged but were also curious about her relation with Naruto and confused how he knows about her necklace.

**"Naruto-kun!"**

**"Brother!"**

**"Naruto!"**

**Naruto channelled chakra to his legs and easily out ran them all as he jumped through the trees easily and made his way towards the signature before anything else approached it. He mildly considered opening one of the Gates, but shot that idea out of the water. Even opening one gate would cause him to show off enough energy to paint a target on his back.**

"He must have been very desperate to think of using the Gates, though I couldn't blame him I just hope that it's you Hime or he'll be disappointed." Stated Jiraiya while everyone nod at that.

**'Faster!' Naruto thoughts as his speed increased to inhuman levels that even a devil would have trouble following. There was no way Naruto would ever mistake the signature of one of his past loved ones!**

"I see, so you two are close enough that he knows your signature even just by a glimpse of it." Stated an smiling Minato making Tsunade smile at that while Kushina send her a grateful smile for taking care of their baby boy when they cannot since they were dead at that time already.

**He found himself in the park when he looked around for the signature he had felt. He quickly found it in the form of a young girl wearing a head-dress with a nuns outfit.**

This brought a lot or raised eyebrows, so it wasn't Tsunade making them sigh in disappointment knowing Naruto will be depressed over fussing over nothing.

**From behind he was able to see blonde hair, and for a brief second he was hoping that Tsunade had been reincarnated as well. His hopes fell though when he realized that while the signatures were very close, the feeling he got was produced by this girls Gear itself. He was mildly disappointed, but he blinked when he saw that she was just looking around like she was lost.**

"I wonder what she looked like." Muttered Kakashi when the TV screen blinked then showed an image of the girl surprising them a lot.

"woah… she is very cute.." stated Kakashi while Obito and Jiraiya nodded at that, seriously the girls in this world were very cute or pretty. Though Rin didn't say anything but nodded nonetheless.

**'Even if she is my enemy, I can't feel a mean bone in her body. Helping her won't hurt anything.' Naruto thought with a smile and walked to talk to the blonde girl. The second his hand touched her shoulder though she jumped and her head slammed into his nose. Sadly for her Naruto did not even feel it, but she was sent stumbling to the ground.**

"well she is a clumsy one though I wonder what he meant by they were enemies." Commented Jiraiya " well sensei she was dress as a nun right?" said Minato making them nod " then that means she work for the church so that's mean they are enemies since Naruto-chan is a devil." Said Minato making them realize why he said they were enemies though they had to wonder why helped if they were enemies.

**"Ouchie." The girl muttered in english, and Naruto was happy that devils had a unique skill that let them understand almost any spoken words.**

**"Need a hand?" Naruto offered and the girl looked up at him with a smile at his gesture. Naruto saw the golden cross on her chest, but he completely ignored the minor pain he felt. His monstrous chakra reserves actually gave him a little more protection than the average devil had, but then again only Nekoshou and very well trained humans had chakra here anyway.**

**"Thanks." The girl responded in an attempt at Japanese, but it still sounded the same to him.**

**"Naruto Toujou, nice to meet you Nun-san." Naruto said with a smile and extended his hand to her. She smiled as if nobody had ever been kind to her before and took his hand with both of hers.**

"hmmm that may have been foresight but we wouldn't know." Minato said with a hum while everybody nod at that since it sounded like that.

**"Asia Argento! Nice to meet you Toujou-san." The now named Asia said and Naruto scoffed, but smiled at her.**

**"Just call me Naruto, or even Naruto-kun. I was never one to be formal." Naruto said with a laid back smile. Asia smiled at him and nodded.**

**The sparks of friendship had just been lit deep within her soul.**

Jiraiya frowned at that making the other looks at him "what is it now pervert?" asked an annoyed Tsunade while Jiraiya mocked frowned at her while holding his chest as if it hurts then he sighs.

"well it just sounded like the girl had never even have a friend before. I'm starting to think that what Naruto thought earlier maybe true" stated Jiraiya making them frowned too at the thought of such an innocent girl being isolated.

**It helped that she was not a devil.**

**"Do you know where the Church is Naruto-kun?" Asia asked out of the blue, and Naruto nodded sheepishly. Every devil knew where the church was, so they could avoid stepping foot there.**

"I see… so they are weak when they are in a holy place?" asked a curious Rin and Kushina nodded at her.

**"Yeah, but lets pick up you belongings first." Naruto said with a wink, and for the first time she noticed all her clothes had spilled onto the pavement. Naruto picked up a few pairs of panties and some shirts and placed them into the case without her noticing or getting embarrassed. He had to fold Koneko's for her, so he was pretty used to handling girls underwear. Naruto did blush though when the girl flashed him her panties by getting her her hands and knees to pick**

**stuff up.**

"OHHHHH this is GOLD!" stated Jiraiya while furiously scrubbing his notepad when suddenly a shadow loomed over him making him gulp and with practice each he swapped the notepad when he saw that Tsunade were about to steal it.

"Nu'uh you were not about to defile the innocent little girl you pervert." Stated Tsunade while ripping the fake note making Jiraiya scream "NOOOOOO!" while crying anime tears making Tsunade smile proudly.

**'Pure thoughts Naruto. This girl is an innocent nun, and perving on her is the biggest no no I can possibly commit.' Naruto reminded himself with a hard look on his face.**

"That's a very good thought Naru-chan always be thoughtful and treat girls with proper respect." Stated Kushina while everyone smiled and nodded at that since not all the guys are respectful at treat woman with care and respect.

**He actually respected nuns the most out of any of the sides. They devoted themselves to remaining pure and helping others, so what was there not to respect? They lived their lived for their god, for practically nothing in return. The least they deserved is for others to help them without trying to take advantage of them.**

"Indeed… the least we can do is help them.. maybe after this we can go to the charities and donate to the orphanage for the kids and the matrons." Stated Minato with a smile as an orphan himself he knows how it hard for them since there is a lot of them to feed and the donation is rare.

**"Thanks for the help Naruto-kun, if there is anything I can do for you just let me know!" Asia said and Naruto shook his head at her. He could not ask this pure maiden for any favors, not when his own purity was tainted by anger.**

Everyone just bowed their heads at that while Kushina merely had tears in her eyes, her sochi had suffer so much that he though he is a sinner.

**"Naw, lets just get you to the Church, and then you can start praying to God like you want to." Naruto said as a stabbing pain and severe headache pained him for a moment, before he channeled chakra to his head to help it.**

**"Do you pray to the Lord Naruto-kun?" Asia asked as they started walking in the direction he knew the Church was in.**

Everyone winced at that since they know that the mere mention of God's name brought pain to them they're sure that praying will be worst.

**"You will find that not all people are allowed in the Church Asia, and even though I wish I could go I am sadly one of those people." Naruto said over dramatically, and with an exaggerated move of his arm. She giggled kindly, but internally wondered why he could not go into church. She kept her question in her head, not wanting to sound rude.**

"That's a good girl, since if it were others I am sure they will bombard him with questions." Stated Tsunade.

**"I don't know what I would do without church. The Lord's love is truly a great thing." Asia said fondly, but Naruto could detect the smallest of delays in her words. That stutter and the pause made Naruto sure of the fact that she was aware of her Sacred Gear in part. She hesitated at the great part, and Naruto had seen a small sad look. The same he had got when he was little and thought of his si- Kuroka leaving them.**

The others looked the book solemnly at that since now they are sure that the poor girl were isolated because she had a sacred gears. It was just like Bijuu's Container's once again.

**"Yes, it is isn't it. I am sure that God loves all creatures. Even those that were kicked out of the Church, and he views us all as his child. It must have broken his heart to see his Angels fall to hell." Naruto said and he could see Asia flinch when he mentioned being kicked out of the church, and Fallen Angels. He ignored the pain in his head and put two and two together. Asia had a Sacred Gear, that much was obvious, and she seemed to have knowledge of the Supernatural. It was not that far out there to suggest that she had been kicked out of her church for some reason, and then picked up by a group of Fallen Angels.**

"WHAT!?" screamed everyone while staring horrified at the book, if they had doubts before now they were sure that the one with Sacred Gears were like Jinchuriki's, unknown to them they had a listener in the form of the Kyuubi inside Kushina's seal.

'Interesting' was the thought of the Kyuubi.

**"Yes... He loves even those who sin." Asia said lowly, and Naruto closed his eyes. It took them a few more minutes of walking before reaching the Church.**

**"Well, here you go. I have to be on my way, but if you ever need anything just know you have a friend in me." Naruto said before he pulled a blank scrap of paper out of his pocket and wrote his apartment location and number on it. He gave it to her, before nodding and turning to leave her to her business.**

**"Thank You Naruto-kun!" Asia yelled to him just before he was out of earshot, and he raised his arm and waved bye to her.**

**'I will need to talk to Rias when I return. The Fallen Angels have something planned. I can feel them gathering numbers, and Asia coming here while that is happening is no coincidence. Something is going to happen, and soon' Naruto thought with a frown that usually only appeared on his face when he was serious.**

They also frowned at that because they had a feeling that whatever is about to happen they were sure that Naruto and Asia will be in the middle of it.

**Naruto shook his head before deciding to have a little fun before going back to Rias and his... friends. Raising his hand he snapped his fingers and activated the spell inside Issei**

"at least he admit it in his self that they were his friend." Giggled Rin making the others chuckle at that since the way Naruto act is the true definition of tsundere.

**One could almost here the poor boys screams from the other side of the city.**

"well that's that, who wants to read next?" stated Obito while cracking his stiff joints when Tsunade asked for the book making him shrugged and handed her the book.

**Chapter End.**

**Well that's that, thank you for reading and please leave a review and for those who ask me the answer is yes, I won't skip any chapter means the lemon will be written.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Reading Naruto the Twin Tails**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Naruto" nor "Highschool DxD" along with the Naruto the Twin Tails..the credit is for a friend of mine name Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer.. Here comes chapter 4 Enjoy!**

**Story Start**

"Well that was an interesting chapter, though I would be very grateful if Kushina didn't show us that horrifying image again." Said Jiraiya while glaring at Kushina while Kushina merely chuckle nervously, what? It's amusing to see their reaction especially the ever stoic Kakashi and serious Minato, worth it.

Tsunade merely sighed then smiled before getting everyone's attention "okay enough about that let's see what this chapter is." Stated Tsunade making everyone focus on the book again but before she can start a bright light blinded everyone. When the light had fade there in table in front of them was a scroll with a kanji for food along with a letter.

_Dear Konohans_

_This scrolls here contain supply of food that will last till the end of the story. Enjoy!._

That made everyone sigh in relief since they were beginning to get worried about how they would eat considering that they were only in a room with a big couch for them to sit a table and a plasma TV.

"Ok then let's get this over with." Said Tsunade.

**"Sorry about that everyone. I just remembered that I had left the oven on in our apartment. Nothing to worry about now." Naruto said easily as he walked back into the clubroom.**

"now there is no way they would believe that Naru-chan, the fact that you reacted that way is proof enough that something is wrong." Stated Rin with a frown since if that was her she wouldn't believe it and know that he is hiding something while everyone nodded at her statement since it is very obvious.

**His lying face was very good for the most part, and everyone but Koneko bought it.**

"Seriously!? They believe that!?" said Obito with disbelief since it was very obvious from the start, "Well but at least Koneko-chan knew something was wrong and didn't believe in that lie." Stated Minato with a smile seeing that her bond with Naruto is in fact very strong that she can tell if he was lying or not even with the most believable face and lie.

**She went along with it though, since he would no doubt tell her what had made him run out of the room like that.**

"It's sad that they didn't notice that considering that they grew up together and yet they didn't get that fact." Interrupted Kushina with a frown, seriously if that was her she would already notice it.

**"What the hell was in that tea you made me drink!?" Issei shouted the second he had laid eyes on Naruto.**

That made everyone chuckle at the reminder of the prank that happened to the poor boy.

**Naruto looked at him for a moment, before grinning and snapping his fingers again. This time there was no warning at all as fire started to spew out of Issei's ass... literally.**

That made everyone laugh since it was very hilarious, "Oh Kami it's so funny yet it is also very cruel, but I cannot help but laugh" weezed out Obito while holding his stomach while the others were in no better position since they imagined Issei with fire spewing out of his ass.

After the moment of laughter and removing the image in everyone's mind to keep their sanity intact they asked Tsunade to start reading again.

**Fire was shooting out of Issei's butt, burning a whole straight through the back of his pants. Akeno and Kiba had their jaws dropped and thanked whoever was looking out for them that Naruto never did that one to them.**

Obito had to bite the inside of his cheeks to prevent himself from laughing at the mental image while his face was incredibly red.

**"Don't you think you should stop this now?" Rias asked in concern for Issei, but two words from Naruto had her face go blank.**

**"Banana Butter." Naruto simply stated, and the effect was immediately. She shivered, looked at Issei with a sorry expression on her face, and started to look away from him.**

"maaan he seriously traumatized her." Kakashi stated while Kushina merely grinned at that "well it's in the genes." Making everyone look at her in disbelief. Seriously does all Uzumaki love tormenting people with their pranks?

**"Damnit! My ass burns!" The poor fire spewing boy yelled at the top of his lungs, and luckily for him Naruto was feeling merciful and allowed the flames to stop spewing with another snap of his fingers.**

"That was merciful for him? I shudder at the thought of him being cruel." Jiraiya stated while everyone shudder at that except Kushina who merely huff.

**"You must have had some hardcore gay sex if your ass is burning. I knew that perverted act was just a cover-up to hide the fact you are indeed a closet gay. Wouldn't you agree Sister?" Naruto asked with a bubble pipe he pulled out of nowhere.**

"Hahaha So cruel!" laughed Obito while everyone merely smiled at the Uchiha outcast.

**Koneko stood next to him in less than a second with a Watson hat on her head with a monocle.**

**"Indeed Brother." The apathetic girl said without any inflection in her voice at all. The two of them nodded, and Issei cried tears of humiliation at the way they were calling him gay. He knew he should get mad at them, but Koneko was so cute that he would feel bad at getting angry at her, and Naruto maybe shorter than him but Issei was not afraid to admit that Naruto scared the hell out of him.**

Jiraiya snorted at that while everyone laugh, seriously? Who wouldn't be afraid at him and his pranks.

**"Issei-san's perference for men aside. I think it is about time that we try and figured out what his Sacred Gear." Rias pointed out, and seeing Issei had forgot about what a Sacred Gear Akeno had decided to explain.**

"now we'll have an explanation of what this Sacred Gears really is." Stated Minato making everyone payed close attention along with Kyuubi inside the seal since this Sacred Gears pique his interest.

**"Sacred Gears are legendary tools forged by the christian God and given to humans. Massive brain power to athletic ability to unreal levels can normally be attributed to having a Sacred Gear. Issei has a Legendary Tool himself." Akeno explained and Issei covered his crotch in embarrassment. Naruto chuckled, already knowing where this was going to go.**

"now he'll definitely misinterpret that." Stated Kakashi seriously.

**"Eh!? I know I am a super fertile man, but my thing is actually a super legendary tool named Sacred Gear!" The perverted boy yelled and Koneko gave him a disgusted look,**

Everyone paused at that and remained in silence when Obito suddenly start howling with laughter and the others followed suit.

"AhaHahAhaHa, SERIOUSLY! How perverted this guy can be!" screamed Obito while chocking in laugher making everyone laugh more hardly at that

"Oh Kami I can't believe this kid! Not even Jiraiya is that perverted, HahAhaHa, NO! He is just as perverted as Jiraiya!" yelled Tsunade while holding her stomach while laughing very hard. And Jiraiya couldn't refute that since he was too busy laughing and saying how proud he is.

After another few minutes of laughing they finally calmed down and asked to continue.

**But then curiousity got a hold of her and she stood up and walked towards Issei. She stunned him by flicking him in the head, and took the chance to look down his pants.**

**"Nothing special." Koneko said and Issei felt his heart break,**

Every male in the room grimaced at that and felt their heart went for the boy and can only look in sympathy.

"That… really hurt a lot I bet." Commented Obito with a wince while the males merely nod at that feeling bad also.

**But it only got much worse when Koneko walked over to her brother and pulled his pants forward and gave a peek down his too.**

**"Sister?!" Naruto yelped in shock, before Koneko grabbed his wrist and held it up in the air.**

**"Brother wins again." Koneko said and Issei looked at Naruto in shock that the younger and smaller boy had a larger tool than him. Akeno was silently basking in Issei's misery, and Rias had started to rub the sides of her head to relieve her headache. Kiba walked over to Issei as the boy cried over his loss, and he put a hand on his shoulder.**

"Well at least he have someone to comfort him." Obito interrupted and every male in the room bowed their heads for the death a males and fellow comrade pride, while Jiraiya were silently praying for the boy. Promting the girls to shake their heads that the males stupidity.

**"I know how you feel Hyoudou-san. She did the same thing to me one time when I made a joke about that kind of stuff." Kiba said as he remembered when he had lost his own little shred of male pride in that area.**

"Well… that's what you get for challenging an Uzumaki." Commented Kushina with a grin.

**Of course, the Nekoshou had also been given the nickname 'Sex Demons' for a reason. Naruto was the perfect example of this, and one day Koneko would most likely be too.**

"Ohhh? I wonder why?" Jiraiya asked wanting more details to add to his book.

**"ANYWAY! Issei, Sacred Gears have nothing to do with the size of your important place. This will just be a lot easier to have you try and summon it on your own." Rias said with a sigh. She could see that Issei was having too much trouble understanding what she was trying to say. Issei looked confused for a moment, and Rias explained further. "I need you to take a pose that makes you feel powerful." Rias said, and in the background you could see Naruto and Koneko mocking Issei by making strange fighting poses. Both of them were doing this with a perfectly straight face.**

"I don't know if I should laugh or what since it's hard to see if they were really mocking him or not since they wear complete poker face." Stated Obito dryly.

**"Like this?" The perverted boy asked, and Rias rose a delicate eyebrow at the strange pose he was using. His knee's were bent, and his hands were cupped at one side.**

**"Weird pose, but I can't feel any power coming from you. Try pushing all your feelings out in one burst." Rias suggested. It would be more helpful if Naruto was not standing behind her making humorous faces at Issei. The boy took a calming breath, before he gained determination in his eyes.**

**"Dragon-" Issei started before a snap was heard, and then like water from a fire hydrant fire spewed from Issei's ass once more.**

In this Obito couldn't hold it anymore and burst out laughing while tears pour down his eyes since he was holding his laughter for too long making the others also laugh though they were laughing at Obito at this point.

**"Such Vulgarity." Koneko muttered over Issei's screams of tortured pain. Naruto was laughing like crazy, but muffled it by putting his face in his sisters shoulder to muffle the sound.**

**"Well... Dragons do breath fire, just not from that end." Akeno said pleasantly, as if there was not a person shooting ass flames all over the place.**

"So cruel." Rin commented while chuckling.

**"Naruto!" Rias shouted in annoyance as she turned around to see Naruto now literally crying from how hard he was laughing at the older boy's pain. Once Naruto had enough fun he snapped again before any un healable damage was done to Issei's ass. As funny as that was, he did not want to hurt the boy TOO bad.**

"Well I don't know about the physical part but I'm sure that the poor boy is emotionally damaged." Commented Tsunade while looking at the boy in pity.

**"Just some harmless fun. I won't do it again... today, or at least it won't be fire next time." Naruto said with a grin, and Rias sighed. That was most likely the best she was going to get out of him, so she would take it. Rias' hand glowed red and she touch Issei's head to lend him energy to heal himself with. Once that was done Issei stood up.**

**"Damn you." Issei growled before he yelped when he realized who he had just said that too. Naruto just chuckled in good nature for the most part, before he pulled out a trumpet from his pocket dimmension and then pulled another one out for Koneko.**

"Woah" muttered everyone in the room since that was just like seals but much more advance.

**"Okay, how about trying again." Rias said with yet another sigh as Issei took his pose again. Oh how she could remember the day when Naruto just ignored them all with a scowl on his face, while Koneko would try and get him to play nicely with the group. She was not sure which Naruto she would prefer right now. The one that would mostly ignore them, but be secretly fond of the group, or the Naruto that liked to have fun at others expense.**

**"Drag..." Issei started before he glanced at Naruto, who had raised his trumpet to his lips. The boy sighed in relief, before starting again once he was sure Naruto was preoccupied. Taking a deep breath he opened his eyes once more as a determined look spread across his face. "Dragon WaREALLY!?" Issei yelled as his ass started to shoot flames once more, and the twins in the room started playing Mariachi music.**

The TV in the room blinked to show a video of Issei ass spewing fire with the Mariachi music at the background making everyone howled in laughter since the music made it much more hilarious.

It took them a few more minutes to calmed down before starting on reading again.

"Oh Kami! that was hilarious!" Rin chirped out while giggling.

**"DAMNIT NARUTO!" Rias yelled with a glare at Naruto, who looked just as surprised at the fire going off as her.**

**"I did not do that! I have to snap for the fire to activate, and both my hands are on the trumpet!" Naruto pointed out and she blinked. He had a good point, but she looked at Issei and the flames had gone out once more.**

"Now that is interesting?" muttered Kakashi.

**"Do you know why that happened then?" Rias asked with grit teeth.**

**"Yep! If you pass gas under one hour after shooting fire than it will cause you to shoot fire again. It is a side effect of the spell I have no control of. I just thought it would be funny to mess up Issei's concentration by playing the trumpet loudly." Naruto said and Rias sighed. At least he had not actually been trying to set Issei on fire that time, and the Mariachi music had just been a coincidence. She had to admit the sight of a person spewing flame to Mariachi music was hilarious, but it was time to get serious.**

**"Okay, but why did you get involved in this Koneko-chan?" Rias asked. She really wanted to know why the quiet Koneko would mess with somebody like this.**

**"Brother rubbed off on me." She said as if it explained everything, and it did for the most part.**

Everyone shuddered at that, one Naruto was enough but two? Kami blessed the soul who will piss them off.

They just hoped that they wouldn't go on a pranking spree!.

**The two were twins, and they were bound to show some of the others traits every once in awhile. Also the fact Koneko was being more honest with her feelings because of the chocolate might have something to do with it.**

"Well she brought it upon herself." Muttered Kushina still not liking using spell on the chocolates since it could be very dangerous too.

**"Dragon Wave!" They all heard Issei yell as quickly as he could, and they gained a surprised looked when his left arm shifted into that of a red metallic glove. A green gem in the middle of the glove, and the metal styled as scales.**

"Interesting." Muttered Minato when suddenly the image of the glove showed in the TV making them blink in surprise.

"Wow… it looks very powerful." Rin stated while everyone nodded while Minato were mesmerize at the sheer beauty and power that emitting from the gloves while Kyuubi merely narrowed his eyes while inside the seal.

**"This, Issei-san, is why the Fallen Angels want to kill you. You are lucky Naruto and Koneko made it when they did or you would have most likely have been killed that day." Rias explained as the Sacred Gear morphed back into his arm. Like it was never there in the first place. Issei shivered at the reminder that it was Naruto who had saved him, and that he owed Naruto his life.**

**"I never did thank you for that Naruto-san, did I?" Issei asked, and Naruto just waved off the thanks like it was nothing.**

**"No worries Issei. I could not just let you die without giving you a fighting chance. It would be unfair to you if I let that happen." Naruto said with a smile.**

"Well isn't that nice of him." Stated Kushina with a smile thankful that her son grew up nicely even though he had to suffer through many things.

**Naruto blinked when Kiba's circle glowed showing he was being summoned, and it was quickly followed by Akeno's glowing.**

**"Well, that is all I have to say for the day. Issei, because you are new to our way of doing things I am going to have BOTH Naruto and Koneko go with you on your first request. You are dismissed." Rias said with a friendly smile, and Koneko looked honestly annoyed that she was going to have to go with the pervert anyway. Issei attempted a charming smile as he walked out of the room, and the second the door closed Naruto smiled when he heard Issei scream in pain.**

Everyone sweat dropped at that, that was very cruel.

**"Rias... Fallen Angels are entering the city at a surprising rate, and there is another Sacred Gear user they are after. I think this one has something to do with healing, and the only Healing based Gear the Fallen Angels would be after is the-" Naruto started when his sister interupted him with an understanding look on her face.**

**"Twilight Healing." The white haired girl said as her hazel eyes gained a worried look. Now it made sense why Naruto had run out of the room. If the Twilight Healing was in the city; he would have to check it out in person.**

"Now it made sense, their other target was Asia." Stated Minato with a narrowed eye, "what do you mean Minato-sensei?" asked Kakashi along with Obito and Rin while confusing Kushina and Tsunade but Jiraiya had a firm look since he also figured it out.

"In the last chapter the nun that Naruto found had the same feeling as Tsunade and what he felt was her Sacred Gear the Twilight Healing that maybe or maybe not that was the same as Lady Tsunade's Healing Jutus." Minato stated while Jiraiya nod at that since he already figured it out.

This made the other's realized why Naruto suddenly dash to meet the girl and now they were worried for the girl's safety but they know Naruto will not let anything happen to her.

**"The only Healing Gear that can heal beings from all the races. What can you tell me about the person that possesses this gear?" Rias asked and Naruto nodded and begun his explaination.**

**"The gear holder is a young girl, about 15 or 16, with long blonde hair and green eyes about the same shade as yours. She had fair skin, and I believe she is french descent from her last name. Her hair is actually the exact same shade of blond as mine. She is about mine and Koneko's height, maybe a little taller. She seems to prefer wearing nun clothing with a head-dress and crosses included. Her bangs are shorter and straighter cut than a lot of girls these day. She is also very innocent, much too innocent even for a nun. I think she lived a sheltered life in the church, but there may have been something that went wrong that caused her to be kicked out." Naruto described by memory and Rias nodded. Koneko briefly puffed her cheeks out at how Naruto was able to easily describe this girl, before she calmed down. Her brother was just doing his job by paying attention to the small details.**

This made them more worried since it is confirmed that the girl was Asia.

"Ohh it seems that Koneko-chan is jealous." Commented Rin meekly trying to lighten up at mood and it seemed to work making them chuckle at the truth of her words.

**"Did you catch her name?" Rias asked as she started writing down the description.**

**"Asia Argento, and I request to be sent to retrieve her. If the Fallen Angels have her Gear than they might get the courage to attack us directly. With a gear that can heal the wounded of any race they will gain a huge advantage. Combine that with their light powers, holy objects, and how powerful the higher ranked ones are and we would be in trouble." Naruto stated while he bit the inside of his cheeks to keep his cool.**

This made everyone smile knowingly even though he said it like that and he sure did have a point but they can clearly see he was really worried.

**His real reason for wanting Asia safe was simply because he did not want her taken advantage of period, because at least with Rias she would be treated well. Rias and the Gremory family were perhaps the only family of devils Naruto could actually stand.**

**"No you can't go and retrieve her. If she is a nun than it could be cause to start a war over her anyway, and then we wil have both the Angels and Fallen Angels after us. We can't risk it right now, but if you just so happen to bump into her by accident and she follows you that is a whole different matter." Rias said as she gave Naruto a few hints about what he should do.**

"Well at least she gave Naru-chan permission to protect her when he bumped into her." Stated Kushina not liking the fact that Naruto cannot go and retrieve Asia.

**Naruto nodded and the two twins were about to head out of the room before Kiba appeared out of a circle in the middle of the room with panic on his face.**

**"Naruto, Koneko! Thank goodness you two are alright!" The boy said as he wrapped the two up in a hug. He quickly let go when he realized that Naruto was starting to leak killing intent, but the panicked look only lessened a little.**

**"What happened Kiba-kun?" Rias asked with a tilted head.**

**"The client that summoned me lives in the same apartment building as Naruto and Koneko. When I was about to leave his room I smelled smoke, and just like that the whole apartment complex went up in flames. That is not the worst part though." Kiba explained and Koneko gasped quietly at hearing their home was burned to the ground. Naruto gripped his fist in anger, but let Kiba continue.**

"WHAT!?" screeched Kushina while looking murderous while everyone was in shock too but can see the anger in their eyes.

"What can be worse than that?" Rias asked, while glancing at her Rooks to see how they were faring.

"Yes what?" Spoke Minato with a cold voice making the others cringe.

**"Written on the ground in blood was a message to Koneko and Naruto, with dead cats all around the writing." Kiba started, and Naruto's eyes turned hazel from anger. The other blond haired boy gulped for a moment, but continued on. "The message on the ground said for the two 'damn cats' to leave the city or else." Kiba finished and Rias grimaced at what was written.**

"WHAT!? WHO EVER THAT FUCKER WAS! PRAY THAT I DON'T MEET THEM OR I WILL TORTURE THOSE FUCKING ASSHOLES!" Screeched a very murderous Kushina while Jiraiya and Tsunade were releasing a lot of killing intent and the kids in the room were in the same category.

"KUSHINA CALM DOWN." Minato said while hugging her tightly preventing her from escaping.

"CALM DOWN!? HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN!" Kushina yelled at him while the others starts helping of calming her down since she was leaking a lot of youki.

"Well figure it out maybe it will explain in the book, just please calm down." Minato stated pleadingly making Kushina close her eyes and take a calming breath before calming down and nodded to Tsunade.

**Neko's had been discriminated against ever since Kuroka had gone insane and killed her master and his whole peerage. Since then most Nekomata were killed on sight, or given an unfair trial before being executed. No matter the age, sex, or if they were good or bad people. As far as she knew the only cats left alive were Naruto and Koneko, since Kuroka was never found there was no way to tell if she was still alive**

This made Kushina grit her teeth but suddenly stop when she felt Minato's arm around her tremble prompting her to look at him from the corner of her eyes and was surprise to see that despite his face being calmed his eyes spoke volumes of how pissed and angry he was.

**This was not the first time the twins apartment complex had been burned down. It was actually the fourth or fifth time they had lost their home to the hatred that many devils had started to carry against Nekomatas. Nekoshou like Naruto and Koneko were treated worse, simply because they were rarer and more powerful.**

Kushina had to close her eyes to prevent tears from falling hating the fact that he was hated in his first life and still hate in his second while Tsunade put her hands on her shoulder to comfort her.

**"Koneko... Naruto, if you two need a place to stay you can stay with me." Rias offered, but was turned down by the two Rooks.**

**"Don't worry about it. We are used to this, and we can't risk you having your place burnt down. We have a back-up plan in case this happened again. We will be fine. It was not like we had anything of valuble in our place. I usually keep everything important in my Pocket Dimension just in case." Naruto explained with a smile that forced his eyes closed. So that they could not see how much this hurt him. This was why he disliked devils. Even after all this time they just kept making their lives bad, and while Rias and her peerage were his friends they were part of the rare percentage of devils that did not hate Nekomata.**

**"You can stay with me too... if you ever want too." Kiba said with a friendly smile, and Naruto looked at him as if considering it. Kiba sweat dropped at how Naruto did not give him the same reason he gave Rias.**

**"No thanks Kiba." Naruto said,**

This made everyone chuckle removing the tension in the room

**And just as the twins turned around they found themselves being hugged again. Only this time their faces were implanted into Akeno's chest, whom had appeared out of nowhere. Unlike Kiba Akeno knew Naruto was mostly just putting up a brave front, and Koneko was literally barely holding in the pain.**

**"Shhhh. It's okay. You can cry in Onee-chan's bossom. Let all the hurt out." Akeno said in a soothing voice, and not long after she felt vibrations in her chest. She thought it was from them crying at first... until they both went completely limp against her body. Akeno had actually choked somebody with her breasts, two people at the same time. Quickly letting go of the Rooks they fell to the floor unconscious.**

"Damn, lucky… if it were me even if I die in that heavenly bossom I'll die happy!" stated Jiraiya making everyone shake their heads.

**"Was anybody else hurt in the fire?" Rias asked Kiba now that the two people this most affected were knocked out.**

**"No... strangely enough the whole building had already been cleared before this happened. My client had got home late and missed the memo to leave for some testing." Kiba answered seriously.**

**"So either a Fallen Angel, or a devil that doesn't dislike humans. This could be a trap, or a warning to stay away." Rias said quietly as the implications hit her.**

This made Minato narrowed his eyes since it is also strange for him.

**This was most likely the Fallen Angels trying to get her cats away from Asia. They would risk war too early if they took credit for it, so they would make it seem like devils did it and play on the well known devil dislike for Nekomata.**

"I see, a setup then… killing two birds with one stone." Minato stated while the others nodded at that since it was indeed a smart move making sure that Naruto stay away from the girl and then putting the blame on the others to start a war while they are innocent.

**That raised another question though...**

**How did the Fallen Angels know Koneko and Naruto were Nekoshou? As far as she knew Fallen Angels did not have access to that kind of information, nor did they had an inherit hatred for Nekoshou.**

This made everyone scrunched up their face in confusion if that is so then how did they know they were a Nekoshou and why?

**"You know... Naruto-kun looks cute when he's sleeping." Akeno said with a lick of her lips at how innocent and care-free Naruto's face was**

"NOOOO, don't let that sadist get my Naru-chan!" yelled Kushina making everyone chuckle since the tense moment in their room disappeared because of that comment.

**"Akeno... you aren't allowed to take either of them to your apartment. Period." Rias ordered to her Queen. It did not take a genius to figure out what she wanted to do with the two of them.**

"Good! You tell her!" cheered Kushina while the others chuckle at her making her blush.

**The two would never be the same again if they stayed with her.**

**"DAMNIT AKENO!" Naruto yelled as he woke up rather viciously, but Akeno just giggled at his agitated state like always. Neither scared nor annoyed by the fact he was angry at her, or maybe he was just angry in general and he was letting it show.**

**Om my! Didn't you like my surprise?" Akeno asked, before Naruto picked his sister up and stomped out of the room in a huff.**

**"Screw you guys; we are staying with Gasper tonight!" Naruto said as the door slammed behind him with enough force to send cracks on the door and walls around the door.**

"Gasper?" Question Obito. "That was the cross dressing guy that was mention at chapter 2 I think the one who were sealed?" said Minato.

**Kiba and Rias looked at Akeno with deadpan looks, but sighed.**

**"Seriously Akeno? We know you like him, but all the teasing you do is going to make him hate you." Rias said with a blank look, and Kiba nodded in agreement. Akeno just giggled into her hand like a proper lady for a moment and looked at the door.**

"Ohhh so she like Naru-chan and just doing that to grab his attention." Said Rin with a giggle making the males in the room especially Jiraiya to cry anime tears, seriously how luck can this guy be?

**"I can't help it Buchou. He is just so cute I just want to bend him over my knee and spank him until he screams my name. Now if you will excuse me I have to relieve some stress." Akeno said with her ever present smile. Both Rias and Kiba shared a look before shivering.**

This made everyone deadpanned at that reminding them that she is a natural sadist making the male think if Naruto was really lucky or not.

They did NOT envy Naruto right now.

**Chapter End.**

**Well this Chapter 5 please leave some reviews to help me correct some of my mistakes thanks" ENJOY!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' or Highschool DxD'**

**Good news guys I had a lot of time on my hands now so I'll try updating two chapter's everyday so Enjoy!**

**Story Start**

"easy there brat." Tsunade stated making Rin smile sheepishly making the others chuckle and Kakashi to sigh.

"though that was an interesting chapter and we know a lot about Naru-chan now. And it's sad that they had to live like that." Said Obito while the others nodded at that since they too were disappointed that even in Naruto's second life he was still hated and discriminated. Rin cough indicating that she will start reading already.

**"Never going there again." Naruto said with an annoyed tone of voice as he cracked his back in pain. Koneko was not far behind him with her own hand rubbing her back, in just the same amount of pain. As it would seem, Gasper did not have an extra bed, so he and his sister were forced to take full cat form as sleep on the floor. Too bad for them that full cat form caused stiffness when in it for too long.**

"Woah wait?they also had cat forms?that's so cool!" commented Obito making the females eyes glazed at the thought of it.

**"Never again." Koneko repeated for a slightly different reason. Naruto did not know it but Gasper had picked them up in the middle of the night and took them to his bed.**

"well I couldn't blame him, there is no way I will be able to resist such cuteness." Gushed Kushina while imagining how cute her sochi is.

**He had hugged the hell out the them all night. Naruto was an amazingly deep sleeper, so the whole thing had escaped his notice.**

**"I think I have less blood than I did when I went in there." Naruto said with an exhausted sigh. Gasper had a major addiction to Naruto's blood, saying something like how full bodied it was with the perfect sweet aftertaste.**

"Wait, what!? Blood? He drinks blook? Oh Kami no, don't tell me he was a vampire!?" commented Obito with an horror struck expression while sweating making the others pale at that.

**Naruto only let Gasper bite him because of how girly the boy was. The guy wore the girls uniform, and Naruto could swear that the boy was a girl in disguise. He refused to believe something that cute was a boy.**

"Show us!" screeched Rin, while the TV suddenly blinked before showing Gasper in female uniform making the woman squealed since he was so cute to them and the others were staring at him in disbelief since that appearance is not normal, seriously how strange that world can be when the girls were incredibly beautiful and even the males look very cute.

**"Very pale." Koneko agreed with him, seeing how much paler his skin was than were walking towards the clubroom, and Naruto suddenly smiled a little. Before he gained a confused look and forced a frown on his face.**

**"Hey Sister... have I been more open with my feelings lately?" Naruto asked a little unsurely. He hoped he was just being paranoid, but he got the feeling there was something up.**

"Uh'oh, he's getting suspicious." Sing sang Obito while the others smiled amusedly at that since they want to know how Naruto will react when he found out.

**"Yes, you aren't acting like you hate others." Koneko answered without lying, and her brother scratched his head and begun to wonder what was bringing on these changes.**

**"Weird." Naruto stated with a shrug of his shoulders. He would find out what was causing this eventually, and he would put a stop to it.**

"It's Rias, she's the cause of it sochi-kun." Commented Kushina with a smile.

**The opened the door to the clubroom and was immediately greeted by the sight of Rias deep in thought. Glasses covering her eyes even though she had perfect vision.**

**"Morning Koneko-chan, Naruto-kun... You look pale. Are you okay?" Rias asked as she looked up from her book. She chuckled a little when she saw the bite mark on his forearm, while it was mostly healed she could see the red marks that showed irritation. She laughed at little, but hide it with a fake cough.**

**"Vampires are leeches, and you are a fire crotch." Naruto said rudely, and even though she was insulted Rias laughed at her own expense. One did not know Naruto for seven years without getting used to his tendency to insult devils. Friendly or not.**

This made Obito paled a lot and Kakashi had gained a horrified expression then they look at each other while muttering "Vampire". Though Kushina had gained a twitch at the fire crotch comment since it was obviously because of her red hair.

**"Hairless Naruto-kun, hairless." Rias reminded the Nekoshou, and he just grunted and hopped on the couch.**

This made Jiraiya fly with a nosebleed and Obito to gained a nosebleed while Kakashi looked away with a blush making the girls twitch, "You okay there sensei?" asked Minato while Jiraiya merely raised a shaky hand while giving a thumbs up before collapsing again.

**She smiled lightly when his hand went right to the white chocolate she had prepared before they had arrived**

**"Where is Akeno? Normally she will have offered us some tea by now, or at least have made a gay joke about Gasper biting my arm. Was she called for a request or something?" Naruto asked with quite a bit of curiosity. It just did not feel right coming here without Akeno for some reason.**

"Oh my? Even though he acts like he was always annoyed at her but it seems he really adored her also." Interrupted Rin with a giggle making the girls giggle also while the boys where muttering "girls".

**"She is looking into who burned down your apartment building. At this point we do not know who the culprit is, so the House of Gremory can not take any action against the people responsible for it. If we accuse the Fallen Angels it will spark conflict, and if it was a stray devil we will have to take care of it immediately." Rias told them, and Naruto nodded with a hard look.**

The others frowned at that since it's true that they cannot accuse the Fallen Angels without any proof though they had to smile at the fact that Naruto had people who care for him.

**The second he found out who did it he was going to knock their teeth out, and then shove a burning torch up their asshole.**

The male shudder at the thought of that, A torch in the ass is something they wouldn't want even with their worst and hated enemies.

**"Tell us when you find out who did it so we can show them not to mess with us." Naruto said normally, and it surprised Rias how easily he had taken their home being burned down. Then again, as sibling of the infamous Kuroka and being Nekoshou made them easily one of the more discriminated people in the underworld.**

Kushina snarled at that and the others frowned. Blame the innocents for the crime of others just because they were the same raise make sense indeed.

**"I will be sure to let you know when we find out." The red haired devil said with a light giggle. Koneko sat on top of Naruto's lap and stole his chocolate from him swiftly, before taking a bite of it herself. Naruto sent her a sour look at taking his sweets, but grabbed another from the table and tapped her nose with it.**

"You know I met a lot of siblings and some of them are twins in the orphanage but never did once I encounter siblings who was as close as this two." Commented Minato while the others shrugged. What they are unique so no surprised there and since they had to endure such things and only had each other while growing up it was normal to say the least.

**"Bad Sister, no stealing chocolate from your brother." Naruto teased his sister with smile. She looked away from his with her cheeks puffed out, so he had some fun of his own and gave her a poke in the ribs. She jolted, but then sent him a look as pink dusted her cheeks. She started swaying on his legs in an attempt to cut off the blood flow a little.**

"Nu'uh it will make just give him a hard on." Commented Jiraiya with a dirty blush making the others shakes their head and Tsunade to gained a tick mark.

**"Naruto, would you do me a favor?" Rias asked with a worried look on her face. Naruto saw the look and figured it had something to do with fighting something. Naruto was without a doubt the best fighter of the group. His actual experience in war, and all the training he had done over BOTH his lives had made sure his sixth sense for battle was honed to the limit.**

"That is huge advantage he had over them and the fact he fought in a war gave him a leverage over them." Jiraiya stated seriously though he had to wonder who they were against during the war.

**"Depends... are you asking as my King, or as Rias Gremory?" Naruto questioned. His eyebrow was raised, and Rias looked sheepish at that point.**

**"As Rias Gremory this time. I want you to be the person that trains Issei." Rias said, and Naruto thought about it for a moment. It would not be too hard to train Issei, but he would need some way to motivate the pervert.**

"Hmm now come to think of it, I wonder what training does devil do and how strong they can get." Question Kakashi curiously wondering if he could use their training methods.

**"Sure, but I will need a worn pair of your panties to do it. Perverts need perverted motivation to get off their asses and train. I am going to enjoy torturing him." Naruto said as he reached around Koneko and rubbed his hands together.**

"Ahhhh, the pleasure of teaching someone, the joy of watching the agony in your students faces when you asked them to do the impossible." Stated Minato pleasantly making his students look at him sourly and Jiraiya to laugh boisterously at that since he did that to Minato too when he was still a genin.

**You mean train right?" Rias had to ask.**

**"No. You don't train a pervert, you torture them to the point of breaking and then put the pieces back together. You keep doing this until they get used to the torture, and then they will be willing to start training." Naruto explained, and for a split second Rias thought that Naruto and Akeno were a match made in heaven... or hell.**

"That… was rather detailed.." deadpanned Obito.

**It depends on your point of view. The Ultimate Sadist dating a creative prankster like Naruto who could give her knew ideas was a scary thought.**

This prompted the three genin to look at Minato since they knew Naruto get it from him though they hurriedly look away when Minato look at them with mirth making the others chuckle.

**"Then you can borrow a pair of my panties." Rias said with her hand touching the side of her head.**

"WAIT, WHAT!? Yelled Kushina with comically wide eyes along with Rin reading the same line again to make sure she didn't get it wrong while Jiraiya flew back with a nosebleed because to him that would be the best training.

**"Great! Now we just need three pairs of handcuffs, rope, a stick, string, and a boulder!" Naruto said with a smile. He just loved to torture perverts, even if he liked them nothing was as good as hearing a pervert scream in terror or pain.**

These made the females in the room to nod firmly though they raised an eyebrow at that, rope, handcuffs? Why would he need that.

**'... Why have I never noticed how Sadistic he can be before!?' Rias thought with a bead of sweat rolling down her face. Koneko just look at her brother and gave him a pat on the head. She was proud of his treatment of the pervert kind, and hoped that he would rid Issei of his perverseness.**

Kushina looked at Jiraiya with a sweet smile that spoke volumes of pain " I wonder what would happen if you met her Jiraiya-sensei." Stated Kushina sweetly making Jiraiya sweat nervously while the others gulp and look at Jiraiya in pity.

"Yeah... You go do that." Rias said, before she remembered something. "Hey Naruto-kun, did you ever find out what has been killing some of our more regular clients?" The red haired beauty asked. Sadly though Naruto shook his head. He had no clue what had been killing their clients recently, but he guessed it was either a Stray Exorsist or a Stray Devil from how gruesome the kills were.

The others winced at that, seriously killing the clients because they were connected to them is really petty.

**"I don't know, but Akeno and Kiba are on their way with Issei as we speak. Did you finally decide who you want Issei's first job to be with?" Naruto questioned, and Rias gave him a look.**

**"You and Koneko-chan still have to go with him, and since he can't use the circle on his own yet you will need to go the long way with him. That means that you two will have to-" Rias started before she was met with a glare.**

Jiraiya chuckled "It's seems he doesn't like being ordered around and doesn't afraid of voicing his own thoughts and wants." Stated Jiraiya with a chukle "well he got that from me." Said Kushina proudly with a smile.

**"Hell no. I have my pride, and I am not going to ride on top of another man's bike with him. Sister and I are taking our bike if we have to." Naruto stated with a tone that told Rias this was a non-negotiable thing. She nodded and grimaced for unknown reasons, but they could not be very good. The door of the clubroom opened to show Kiba with Issei and Akeno.**

**"Sorry about your apartment building Naruto, Koneko." Issei said with a sheepish expression. Naruto and Koneko nodded to him.**

The others frowned being reminded of that since they were still sour about it.

**The group exchanged meaningless talk, and the youngest of the group just continued to eat together. After a few hours Issei's palm glowed red meaning somebody was calling on him.**

**"Good luck Issei, and take care of him Naruto-kun, Koneko-chan." Rias said as the small group left the building.**

**[Twenty Minutes Later]**

**"This is the address right?" Issei asked as he looked at the apartment in front of him with a piece of paper in his hand. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he felt the inside of the building, and he did not like what he was feeling. Koneko could smell death in the air, and she pulled on Naruto's sleeve.**

This made everyone tense " I did not like the sound of that, be careful and stay sharp kiddo," stated Minato with a frown.

**"Issei... Go back to Rias and give her this message. 'The Stray Dog is foaming at the mouth', she will understand what it means. Sister, if there is a 'Stray Dog' than there are bound to be some birds watching it. Go with Issei and keep him safe until the message if delivered" Naruto ordered, and Issei was about to speak up before Koneko grabbed Issei and jumped on top of the nearest building. Naruto frowned to see her go, but turned back at the door in annoyance.**

This made the others gained a confuse look Stray Dog? And birds? Apparently Jiraiya saw the faces of the kids and answered their unspoken question " Maybe what they mean were stray Devils as stray dogs and Fallen Angels as birds." Stated Jiraiya with a nod.

"Then if that is so why did Koneko leave him there!? Asked an skeptical Obito since the two were very close then why leave Naruto alone where they know there are a lot of enemies that can ambush him.

"While she may be able to protect herself it's still the fact that Issei were only new at this Devil business and doesn't have much fighting experience, she knows that he will only get in the way and that might cause Naruto to get in danger protecting them both." Minato stated firmly making them nod.

**'Damnit! If there is a Stray Priest here, then no doubt there will be at least a dozen Fallen Angels around to keep him in check. Why the hell can't I sense them though?' Naruto thought as he forced open the door. Immediately the smell of blood hit his nose, and he could feel death presence in the house. He walked into the room and closed the door behind him so that if anyone followed him he would have a split second of warning in the time it took to open the door. He saw the middle aged man's body nailed to the wall and wished that he would have peace in the afterlife, because his death was not very pretty.**

This made everyone winced since they couldn't imagine ever doing such things even with their enemies and it made them a lot more worried for Naruto.

**"Come on out Priest! I know you are still here!" The Nekoshou called out loudly. He knew for a fact it would take at least ten minutes for Koneko and Issei to reach Rias and warn her, so he would need to take care of this before then.**

**"Ah-haha! Well, looks like the surprise party is ruined for the sweet little devil-kun!" A really chirper voice yelled from the doorway to the bathroom. Naruto knew this house pretty well since he and Koneko dealt with this summoner pretty regularly.**

Jiraiya scowled at that attacking the summoner because they were connected to devils, yeah they do that too as a shinobi but still it doesn't mean he had to like it.

**"A surprise from a STRAY like you wouldn't have been any fun anyway." Naruto shot back with his killing intent flaring at the man in front of him. The white hair and red eyes of this insane priest rubbed Naruto the wrong way.**

The same could be said for the occupants of the room since the moment the man speak they could already tell that they wouldn't like him.

**"Haha, Is it love what I feel right now, or the intent to kill! I don't know but I love it! I am the Father Freed Zelzan! Don't bother telling me your name, 'cause I am going to kill you anyway." The now named Freed said with a happy and insane smile. He pulled a large gun out of his coat pocket and pointed it at Naruto's face.**

Kushina snarled at that, the bastard! When suddenly realizing something making her blink.

"A gun? You mean like in Snow country?"asked Kushina making the others hum since the only place that had guns were the samurai's in the snow country.

***Bang***

**Naruto just stood there as the bullet bounced off his chakra coated head as imbedded in the wall. Chakra naturally had minor light qualities, and combine that with a Rooks natural high defense and you have skin that can deflect bullets made up of light.**

"That… could really be useful." Stated Minato in awe since it sounded like A's Lightning Armor.

**...**

***Bang***

**"Why the fuck aren't you dying you shitty devil!?" Freed yelled in annoyance,**

This made the others giggle "well he is a badass!" sing sang Obito making Kushina puffed her chest in pride at her son awesomeness.

**but then he licked his lips with a grin.**

"That was disgusting." Interrupted Rin with a disgusted green face.

**Putting the gun back on his belt he drew his sword handle, and a beam of light erupted from the tip. He charged Naruto again and swung the blade at his face-**

"WATCH OUT NARUTO!" Screamed Obito, Kushina and Rin.

***Ching***

**-and the blade broke.**

"BADASS!" yelled the three and Minato only chuckled but cannot helped but be impressed at that since his armor is just like A's.

**"That almost tickled, it is really a shame that you don't have any better toys than that. If you had been dealing with anyone else but a rook those might have actually caused some damage, but too bad for you I AM a Rook." Naruto said with a grin, and Freed grit his teeth at his words. Naruto's grin vanished as well when he saw Freed reach into his pocket and toss something at him.**

This made Kushina's grin to vanished and start becoming worried.

**Naruto immediately regretted not moving out of the way as a piece of paper attached to his arm. Lightning coursed through his veins as his power was being stolen from his by the Shinto Sealing Charm.**

"NO!" yelled a very worried Kushina while Minato hugged her from behind looking at the book with hard look.

**He reached to grab it and rip it off himself, but he found he could literally not touch it. Naruto had broken his own number one rule...**

**He had underestimated somebody.**

Jiraiya shook his head with a sigh, never underestimate you opponent or you'll pay the price but didn't comments because of the look that Kushina had.

**"I only had two of those you shitty devil, and you weren't the person they were made for... But oh well! Without your devilish powers killing you will be-" Freed managed to say before he was punched in the face by Naruto. Blood poured out of the stump that his arm once came from, and a severed arm could be seen on the floor.**

This made Kushina burst into tears " THAT FUCKER IF EVER SAW THAT FUCKER I'M GONNA TORTURE HIM AND MADE HIM WISH THAT HE DIDN'T LIVE AT ALL!" yelled a very enrage Kushina while Minato were trying to calm her down.

**"I might not have been able to take the seal off, but taking my arm out of the equation is an easy thing to do. It is not like I can't re grow it later." Naruto stated before he swung his leg out and kicked Freed in the chest hard enough to break the wall behind him and send the man into the next apartment.**

"See Kushina he'll be fine, he said he can re grow it." Stated Kakashi making her calm down.

**"Naruto-kun!"**

**Naruto turned around and felt something run straight into him, and blonde hair told him that he had finally run into Asia again.**

"Shit." Was all everyone could say at the moment since it was a wrong timing.

**"Hey Asia... how is the city treating you?" Naruto managed to ask in a friendly voice, despite missing one of his arms. Though that may be more of the fact he had not stopped bleeding, and he was starting to get woozy.**

This made Minato frowned he might be calmed on the outside but inside he was also very worried.

**"Your hurt!" Asia yelled, and now Naruto was starting to get REALLY woozy. Maybe he should have ripped his arm off at the elbow instead of the shoulder. Yeah, that would have been much smarter of him to do.**

"No ripping your arm off from the start were a very stupid move to do." Kushina stated firmly.

**"Nice weather we have been having lately." Naruto commented, and just immediately felt like hitting himself for saying something so stupid in a time like this.**

**"Naruto-kun! Lay down. I will try and reattach your arm!" Asia yelled in a panic, and Naruto followed her order... by falling down flat on his face.**

"GO ASIA!" cheered Obito and Rin trying to lighten up the mood and by their expressions it seems to work.

**The bleeding had finally stopped, but the fact that he had already had his blood drained by Gasper last night did not help his case here.**

**Damn leech.**

That made them chuckle since even in this situations he can still be like that. well he is Naruto after all.

**"I am... going to take a nap now." Naruto stated as he saw Asia grab his lost arm off the floor and place it at his stump of a shoulder. He closed his eyes as the green glow tried to stick his arm back together.**

"No don't close your eyes yet kiddo, wait until your stabilize enough for that." Said Tsunade since it is very dangerous process reattaching limbs.

**"Don't go into the light!" Asia yelled and Naruto sleepily chuckled.**

Despite the situation they cannot help but laugh at that since it was very cliché.

**"Just tired Asia. Don't worry if you can't reattach it... it will grow back in about a week or two. Who knew you were working with the Fallen Angels? Anyway, in twenty six seconds when a red haired girl with big boobs teleports in here from the floor tell her to have the other blond Kiba to bring you to the clubroom." Naruto said as he fully fell asleep... in a pool of his own blood. To be fair, he was really tired and his blood had been spilled twice or more in one day.**

"So he anticipated it all? And how did he know that the others will arrive at twenty six seconds?" said Rin questioningly, "well maybe he sensed them or it's a devil thing." Tsunade said.

**This was the scene that Rias and most of her peerage besides Issei saw when they came through the teleportation circle.**

Jiraiya chuckled "uh'oh I'm sure the brats twin sister will freak out when she saw him like that." Said Jiraiya with an amused expression making the others lean closer waiting to see what will happen.

**The first thing they all noticed was the dead body nailed to the wall, the second was another hole in the wall that had legs sticking out of it... Weird, but not very strange if Naruto had been here. He had a history of putting people through walls if they pissed him off.**

"HA! Take that you shitty priest!" cheered Kushina making the others smile but Jiraiya had a horrified look at his face.

"What's wrong Sensei?" asked Minato seeing the look in his face prompting the others to look at him seeing his horrified expression.

"Kami, this kid is a Mini Tsunade." Said a very fearful Jiraiya making them laugh when Tsunade punch him through the wall while shouting "IDIOT!"

**Kiba had been put through a wall six times in the last year.**

**Akeno had been forced head first through over twenty eight walls in the last year alone. Surprisingly enough everyone could agree she had earned it every time.**

"She's not just a sadist but a complete masochist." Said Kakashi.

**Rias' older brother had been put through a wall once on accident... Naruto was actually very open with the fact he did not hate her brother.**

"Older brother? I didn't know she had a brother?" question Obito this also confused the others.

'Red hair? Gremory? I see… so that's it' thought Minato with a smile " I think I know who is her brother." Said Minato while everyone looked at him in confusion " do you remember the red headed man who saved them when they were about to be executed?" said Minato making the other's eyes widened realizing who it was making him smile.

**Rias herself had been put through a wall twice. Once on accident, and the other time on purpose. She had to admit she had deserved it when he put her through a wall.**

**That was not what had everyone worried though. Behind a couch they saw a pool of blood, and Naruto's legs sticking out from behind the couch. Just over the back of the couch they were about to see a white head-dress with Christian markings all over it.**

**"Don't die on me Naruto-kun!" The mysterious figure behind the couch yelled.**

"Oh'uh this will definitely freak Koneko-chan out." Said Obito while the others also nod at that while they were still worried they know that Naruto will make it.

**Nobody even hesitated to rush to the other side of the room when they had heard that. Koneko was the first one there and she was the very first one in the group to see the site of Naruto in a pool of his own blood. She took a few steps back and held her head in pain as memories of their time in prison were being remembered.**

This made everyone frown, so it seems that it was not the first time Naruto had been covered in his own blood.

**"Naruto-kun!" Kiba yelled in surprise as he dropped down to his best friends level. Naruto's eyes opened a little and glared up at Kiba.**

**"Shut... Up... I am... trying to take a nap." Naruto said before passing out again. Kiba sighed in relief, since he had not personally seen Naruto's healing first hand he thought Naruto was in danger.**

That also made everyone sigh in relief knowing that Naruto will be fine though Tsunade was focus on the girl who were healing Naruto.

**'This girl fits the description Naruto had given me of Asia Argento.' Rias thought with narrowed eyes. It did not take a genius to figure out the girl was trying to help Naruto, but part of this could still be her fault. Until Naruto woke up again and told her the full story she would be careful around the girl.**

"That's alright. It's fine to be cautious but it's not good to accuse others without knowing anything yet since she arrive when it was already finished. She made a good decision to wait for Naruto to wake up." Stated Tsunade with a nod.

**Koneko bent down to her brothers level and placed her hand on his arm, and she slowly channeled the forbidden energy into his system. The effect was immediate as muscle fibers shot out of his stump and reattached to his lost arm. Soon the wound was gone, and Naruto was in one piece again.**

"Woah" muttered everyone in awe, since that was also very awesome since it could be very helpful and Tsunade really wanted to meet them now since that's what she was always trying to do, reattaching limbs.

**"Why the hell aren't there any Fallen Angels around us by now?" Rias muttered to herself, before she bent down to Naruto's level and picked him up over her shoulders with a grunt. How the hell did somebody so small weigh so freaking much!? Deciding to not leave any loose ends Rias channeled a black and red power to her hands as shot it at the figure that had been knocked through the wall.**

"Particle's Release?" asked Obito making the others shrugged since that was similar to the techniques of the first Tsukikage.

**The second it had hit, there was nothing left of the person in the wall.**

"woah, that…is really impressive." Said Minato, it was like Particle Release while inside Kushina's Kyuubi was looking in interest, that was like a bijuudama.

**"Naruto-kun said to tell you to have Kiba bring me to the clubroom!" They all heard, and Koneko gave the girl a hateful look. To her it was obvious Naruto only got hurt protecting something, and that girl was not hurt at all. That means Naruto was protecting her! Nothing else made sense to Koneko, but this also meant that Naruto was never leaving her sight again!**

That made Kushina and Minato smile and the others to chuckle since Koneko was very protective of her brother and that is good since she can keep Naruto in line if Naruto was anything like Kushina then he will need someone to keep him in line.

**"Kiba, you heard her. Take the 'devil only' route to get there, and make sure not to be seen." Rias ordered as Issei crashed through the door.**

**"I'm here to help you Naruto!" Issei yelled as he ran through the door with a bat in his hands. Rias held the bridge of her nose in irritation.**

That made everyone laugh, they like the kid really since he was different, as perverted he may be but he is still different in a good way.

**Her peerage really was full of idiots.**

"indeed!" yelled everyone with smiles of their faces.

"Fuaaah, that was a very interesting chapter and very suspense." Rin stated while stretching her arms." Here let me read" next said Kakashi. Making her shrugged and gave the book to him.

**Chapter End.**

**Well this is chapter six I hope you like it and please leave a review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' or Highschool DxD'**

**Here is another chapter so Enjoy!**

**Story Start**

"Well it's your turn Kakashi-kun so hurry up I want to know what happened to my sochi-kun." Said Kushina with a worried expression since the last chapter didn't really ease her nerves. Knowing that Kushina is very worried about her son Kakashi only nodded and didn't comment and start reading.

**"Is Naruto going to be okay?" Issei asked in concern as Rias gently placed Naruto on the couch. His skin was both extremely pale, and colder to the touch than it normally was.**

This information made Kushina very worried it didn't help to ease her nerve just the thought of her son being in danger made her blood run cold and the hairs in her neck to stand up.

**Though his normal body heat was higher than humans so the fact it was slightly lower than a humans was worrying.**

**"Brother has had worse." Koneko commented, but she looked down at Naruto in a way that everyone could see that she was sad even though her face was apathetic.**

Jiraiya clenched his fist at this while Obito's eyes turned red for a moment and Minato frown since what could be worse than that. He doesn't want to know because he might not be able to take it.

**"That does not change the fact he is very low on blood. I think you should use your special way of healing Naruto Buchou." Akeno stated, and Rias nodded at that. Without hesitating she started unbuttoning Naruto's shirt, but Koneko grabbed her wrist.**

"Of course, she'll be very cautious even if your friends she will still be very curious since her heart was pumping faster since she is very worried." Rin commented making Tsunade nod "Indeed it happened a lot in my patients relatives." Said Tsunade.

**Rias was shocked for a moment, but smiled at the younger girl.**

**"Your right Koneko-chan. Naruto would not like to be stripped naked by me when he is unconscious." Rias said with a sigh, and Koneko's grip got tighter on Rias' wrist. The King winced as she heard her own wrist creaking.**

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt a lot." Obito commented with a winced, "yeah and that was the wrong thing to say at this moment and why does she need to strip him naked?" said Kushina with a frown her baby is already injured and had a serious wound and yet she want to strip him!

**Rias suddenly remembered something she wished she had not forgotten.**

**Naruto and Koneko were cats.**

"Just like dogs cats were also very territorial so of course she will react like that." Interrupted Kakashi since his summons were a pack of dogs so he knows how vicious they can be when one of them we're injured.

**When a cat was injured they did not let anyone heal one of their own except another cat. Cats did not even like to have others heal their own wounds, seeing as they would rather use their special saliva to heal their wounds. Koneko had let Rias pick Naruto up earlier for the sole reason so that Koneko could defend him from attack. To both Koneko and Naruto their siblings came first, and Rias along with her wishes came second. The fact Rias was female made things worse, since Koneko's natural rivalry instincts would take hold as she was forced to defend her family from an intruder.**

Even though Kushina is a nervous wreck at this moment she cannot helped but smile at the familial love and protectiveness that Koneko have towards Naruto, this reminder made her heart clench since she was never there for him since the beginning of his first life.

**The fact she was being more honest with her actions because of the chocolate made this even more painful for Rias as her wrist was slowly crushed.**

"Well… she brought this upon herself, she wish for them to act normally and not to hide their feelings so now that's what she gets." Obito said dryly making the others chuckle since indeed it was her fault.

**"Back... OFF!" Koneko said as she pushed Rias away from Naruto, and the red haired girl stumbled a few feet back. Those hazel eyes glaring at her would be forever etched into her mind.**

Everyone shudder at that." Wow… so vicious." Rin commented with a shock look, but hey can you blame the girl? It was ingrained natural instinct for them to protect the most important thing for them or in Koneko's case was person.

**'I can see why Nekomata and Nekoshou are feared. I can bet that most Neko attacks were because somebody was overstepping their boundaries and got mauled for it. I need to write Sirzetchs a letter and ask him to send me a book about Neko's. It would really come in handy if I am going to be more friendly with these two.' Rias thought in worry. It just now dawned on her that she only knew a little about her cute Nekoshou. She did not know if they went in periods of heat like cats, or had a mating season. She did not even know how puberty worked for them, or any illnesses that were unique to their species.**

Tsunade frowned at this and Kushina's lips turn into a thin line because they never thought about that, they were too enraptured at their appearance that they forgot about such things.

**"Now now Koneko-chan. There is no need for you to be so hostile towards us. We only want to help Naruto-kun get better. If that means Buchou will have to press her naked body up against his and feel all over him then you should accept it. After all, you don't know any healing magic." Akeno pointed out with a strange smile on her face.**

"I get her point, but sheeesh does she have to say it like that, she will make her feel useless since she cannot even help her brother when he was the one who always helps her since they were little." Rin said with a frown while the others nod with a frown on their face since that was totally a dick move.

**She knew that she had just played Koneko into being even more against healing Naruto. She knew for a fact if Naruto woke up with a naked Rias next to him he would freak out, and when Naruto freaks out people could get hurt.**

This made Jiraiya giggle perversely despite the situation if that was their way of healing then she would gladly embrace the beatings that the girls will give them just to be healed like that.

**Badly.**

**"... We wait for Kiba to get here." Koneko said as she moved Naruto slightly and sat down on the couch. She placed his head on her lap, and dared anyone to stop her with her eyes. Issei walked over to Akeno and whispered into her ear.**

**"What is up with her? Buchou said he would be okay, so why is she acting like this?" Issei asked in confusion. Akeno understood his confusion, since he was an only child he never had a sibling to worry over. It is said that the sibling bond between twins has always been the strongest.**

"Indeed the connection between twins are far more deeper than a normal siblings since they developed together in their mothers womb, they were practically bonded since the moment they started developing." Tsunade stated since as a medic she saw a lot of cases like that.

**"Koneko-chan is scared that if Naruto-kun gets too close to anyone else he will abandon her in favor of them. There is also the fact that he was injured, and her emotions are on a hair trigger. Don't do get any closer to her than you have to, or she will punch a hole through you. She has the most physical strength right after Naruto himself." Akeno warned, and Issei could not help but look at the small girl with a justified amount of fear.**

"I see… so she was scared that he might chose them over her if he become too close to them, it's kind of weird but understandable since he was her only lifeline and strength when they were in the prison back then. So she is scared that he may leave her because she wont be able to handle it." Said Minato while brushing his hair with his hands to calm his nerves since he too was really worried about Naruto.

**He did not know what getting punched through the body would feel like, and he did not want to find out.**

"Well… that was his advantage over you, even though he is as perverted at you he never got punched through a wall." Said Tsunade with a grin while Jiraiya merely huff indignantly making them chuckle.

**"Thanks for the advice Akeno-san." Issei muttered with a thankful look.**

**"I still find it strange that there were no Fallen Angels there, or that we have not been approached by any of them yet." Rias thought out loud with her hand on her chin. Then she nearly slapped her forehead in embarrassment when she remembered that Naruto had another familiar that could help them find out what was going on. The problem was that Naruto's familiars would only listen to Naruto, while Lilith would sometimes listens to Koneko and herself the one she needed was not Lilith. "Koneko, do you think it would be possible for you to summon HER for Naruto." Rias said while making sure to leave off the chan and kun from their names just in case Koneko did not like it.**

"That was very smart, since Koneko is at edge so it's better to play it smart." Interrupted Kakashi.

**"I don't think we should summon HER without Naruto being awake Buchou. There is no telling what SHE will do without Naruto to keep HER in control. With Naruto in this condition SHE will kill you and Kiba without hesitation." Akeno commented with quite a lot of fear evident in her voice. That THING scared the hell out of her, and when she had seen it the first time she had literally wet herself from fear.**

This made everyone curious about what kind of familiar does Naruto have.

**That THING'S true form was without a doubt the most terrifying thing she had ever seen in her life, and how Naruto captured HER and forced her to willingly submit her will to him is a mystery.**

"Well that because he is a badass." Obito said with a grin making Kushina grin at that while the others sent him warm smiles since Kushina was a nervous wreck since the start of the chapter.

**"I cannot summon HER... He just gave me permission to summon Lilith." Koneko said with a shiver at the thought of that thing.**

"That must be a very scary familiar to even scare the usual stoic Koneko." Said Obito with wide eyes while everyone shudder at that, if that was able to scare Koneko then it means it was really scary they are not sure if they wanted to see it since it might be another troll like Lilith.

**When Naruto had introduced them all to his second familiar she had not only tried to eat them all, but she had also made everyone that was not Naruto either pass out in fear... or wet themselves. She was proud to say she passed out for a few minutes.**

That made everyone laugh since they got the message that it means the others wet themselves.

**One does not simply look at HER and not feel primal fear. Only Naruto seemed to be immune to the natural evil it released from every pour of it's body.**

"Well having a Nine Tail Demon inside you will do that to you so it's only natural that nothing would be able to scare him much appearance wise." Said Jiraiya making Kushina nod since having The Kyuubi inside you will do that to you.

**"Okay, I am lost here. Who are you talking about, and why is she a problem?" Issei asked with a confused, but slightly scared expression. Rias turned to Issei and shivered for a moment.**

**"When a devil gets enough power they are able to acquire a familiar to do things for them and serve them. Naruto has three familiars, and while you have already met Lilith she is the least scary of his familiars... the ugliest of them, but the least scary. Naruto's second familiar on the other hand is without a doubt the scariest thing I have ever seen in my life." Rias said as she summoned her own bat familiar and showed it to Issei. He seemed to understand so she moved on. "Naruto's second familiar is a beast that is feared by nearly every devil alive. It is the most evil familiar to walk the Earth, and it's poison is one of the most deadly things in the world." Rias started with a creepy smile on her face.**

"Ohh? A poisonous familiar? That can be very handy." said Tsunade.

**The funny thing was that a year before he had gotten HER as his second familiar she had told him that it would be cool if he got one of them for a familiar as a joke.**

**That joke was something she regretted.**

"Hmp! That's what you get for challenging an Uzumaki! We Uzumaki's never back down in any challenge TTEBANNE!" said Kushina while pumping her fist making the others nod since they know that she never back down on any challenge but couldn't helped but be very impressed that Naruto manage to tame something that every devil fear.

**"W-What is it?" Issei asked, and Akeno decided that she would be the one to answer this question.**

**"Naruto's second familiar is legendary Hydra. A beast with nine heads, and a tendency to kill everything they don't like." Akeno said as she repressed the memory of that thing about to swallow her whole.**

This made everyone shiver when suddenly the TV show an image of Hydra.

…..

…..

…..

"I…. think I need a new pants.." said Jiraiya while the other's blanched at that while Obito and Kakashi were sweating heavily since they too think they shit their pants " while Kyuubi inside Kushina's seal were staring at the Hydra in awe then at Naruto then back at the Hydra then Naruto again 'I LIKE THIS BOY I GOT TO GET ME SOME OF THAT' was the thought of Kyuubi.

**"Why the HELL would he make one his servant then?" Issei asked in shock.**

**"Brother hold sentimental value for the number nine." Koneko answered neutrally. She herself found the fact he held some kind of value over that number as strange.**

This made everyone look in confusion while Jiraiya narrowed his eyes seeing Kushina's wide eyed look and decided to question her why. "what's wrong Kushina?" asked Jiraiya making the others look at her in confusion seeing her expression.

"Could it be that he and Kyuubi have a good relationship?" said Kushina confusing them since it would be impossible and Kakashi decided to voice his thoughts " what do you mean Kushina-san, aren't the Kyuubi supposed to be a mindless beast?" asked Kakashi.

"Well then why does he hold the number nine in high regard to the point of making such a very dangerous creature to be his familiar, and I don't think the Kyuubi is a mindless beast." Said Kushina this made everyone look at her in surprise then at Naruto. While The Kyuubi inside Kushina's seal stare at the boy in confusion and wonder.

**"How would a Hydra help us?" Issei asked with a raised eyebrow. He actually was kind of interested in something that had nothing to do with boobs right now.**

"wow that was surprising." commented Tsunade dryly.

**"Well, in her humanoid form she had a very useful ability to sense things that have any connection to Holy items or Light abilities." Rias said, and she saw the green look on Issei face when he imaged the human form of a scary monster.**

"That can be very useful ability." Said Minato with a nod.

**Akeno had to giggle over the fact Issei immediately pictured an ugly woman.**

"ohhh? So that means she is very pretty?" Jiraiya said since seriously if she is then he would do everything and even beg Kami with all his tender feelings to send him to that world.

**"Issei, contrary to what you think the Hydra's only weird trait in her human form is the fact she is over ten tall. Otherwise she looks like a normal human girl, just scaled up to a larger size. Also, as long as Naruto is around she is as dangerous as a kitt-!" Akeno explained before she was hit in the face by a rock thrown by Koneko. Akeno looked at the apathetic girl with a raised eyebrow, and she pointed to her brother. Koneko threw the rock, because Naruto would have if he was not asleep right now.**

"That's my girl." Said Kushina making the others look at her questioningly " what? She is Naruto's twin so of course she is my daughter also." Said Kushina making the others stared dumbfoundedly at her making her huff.

**He would have taken offence to that non-dangerous kitten remark.**

**"Anyway, without Naruto we can only summon Lilith, and even if we could summon his other they would not listen to us either. All three of his familiars have a very strict loyalty to Naruto, and Naruto alone. Only Lilith will listen to others when Naruto is not around." Rias explained, before heard a gulp as Issei remembered Lilith.**

This made the male's in the room to also gulp while the girls merely had a green face.

**Nobody could forget the most... manly of Naruto's familiars.**

**The door of the clubroom opened to reveal a slightly injured Kiba with Asia behind him.**

**"The Fallen Angels had attacked, but I managed to kill a few of them as we escaped. They had planned an ambush the whole time." Kiba said as he circled around the couch towards Naruto. The others were waiting for Koneko to snap at him for getting to close to Naruto, but imagine their surprise when she let Kiba take a look at Naruto's condition.**

"Well he is a male so she doesn't have to worry about anything." Stated Kushina with a nod.

**The boy placed a few fingers on his fellow blonde's neck, and placed their foreheads together. Then to top it all off he placed his ear next to Naruto's mouth, before standing up and nodding to himself. He may not be a medic, or trained in healing magic, but he could tell if somebody was in critical condition.**

Tsunade nodded at that since that was part of the basic.

**"Naruto will be fine with a few nights rest, but now we just have to make sure that he eats and drinks a lot when he wakes up to help him regain his energy faster. How is his arm?" Kiba asked as he glanced at the reconnected arm. He could see the wound on his shoulder slowly healing the damaged tissue to prevent a scar from forming.**

That made everyone sigh in relief since they were very worried and hearing that he'll be fine helped calmed their nerves.

**"Just fine, but not that it mattered." Koneko said quietly.**

**"Not having an arm does not matter!?" Issei thought in shock, but when everyone looked at him he realized he had said that out loud.**

**"Brother can regrow any limb but his head." Koneko said as she gave Issei an annoyed look. Of course, she could regrow limbs as well, but it would require her to use Senjutsu and she was not about to use that accursed energy.**

"eh?" Jiraiya said sin surprised making the others look at him " I never heard about Senjutsu's healing abilities, heck I'm not even sure if there is." Said Jiraiya surprising everyone.

**All she would be willing to do is channel a small amount of it to jumpstart Naruto's healing.**

**"That is actually really cool." Issei complimented, but he was ignored in favor of Koneko staring at Asia with her version of a hateful.**

'Catfight' thought the boys.

**"Asia Argento. You must be very stressed right now, but I think you should tell us what you know about what happened to cause this." Rias said with a hard look at Asia. The blonde girl did not know it, but if Rias did not like her answer the girl may not live another hour on this earth.**

"wow, so vicious, though I am not surprise since one of them got injured because of this mess." Said Obito with serious expression.

**"Freed-senp... Freed had sent me into the other room to prepare a trap for something he did not tell me about, and I heard the sound of a gun shooting twice. I don't know what happened, but when I got in there Freed was in the wall, and Naruto-kun was missing an arm." Asia said as tears gathered at the edges of her eyes.**

"that poor girl she is being used, she's too innocent." Said Tsunade with a sad look.

**That was something Rias took note of when the girl was talking. She honestly cared about Naruto, and there was no alternate reason for her kindness.**

"Well Naruto is her first friend so of course she would." Said Rin.

**"You do know now that you willingly came with us, and told us this the Fallen Angels are going to brand you a traitor and will try their hardest to kill you right?" Kiba piped up as he moved to lean against the wall. Asia winced at his words, but nodded in agreement.**

"well even if she didn't come with them they would kill her anyway that's why Naruto told her to come with them." Said Kakashi and the others nodded at that.

**"I know, but Naruto-kun is my friend. He was the first person that really looked at me with nice eyes. If I didn't help him when he needed it I would be a horrible friend to him." Asia said quietly, and while her eyes were beings shadowed by her hair tears fell down her cheeks. Her hands gripped her dress, and Rias thought of a devilish idea that would both insure the safety of Asia AND get her a new Sacred Gear user in her peerage.**

"She can be very evil if she wanted too.." said Obito dryly. "well it was the only way to protect her without them risking a war is to make her one of them." Said Minato.

**"You know Asia-san... there is a way for you to remain Naruto's friend forever, and protect him at the same time. You would also make even more friends, and the Fallen Angels would not be allowed to attack you anymore." Rias said with a sly smile... Don't judge her. Just because she was a good person, and had a big heart did not mean she was above tempting people to do want she wants. It came naturally to her after all.**

**She was a devil after all.**

"well with how innocent she is, it's not hard too." Said Tsunade with a frown she doesn't like it but it was the only way.

**"I can have more friends?" Asia asked with a hopefull look in her face. Issei just had to gush in his head over the pure innocence this girl had. She was like a blonde bunny with green eyes, so cute and pure it would be a shame to hurt her.**

"though I wonder what Naruto's reaction will be if he found out that she turn her into a devil." Kakashi said seriously.

**'Naruto is not going to like what you are doing Rias.' Akeno thought in a rare moment of disapproval. Sure, this would made sure that they had a medic, and Asia would be better protected, but Naruto would hate the fact that Rias was turning another person into a devil.**

**"Yes, everyone in this room will be your friends... Your family as well if you let them. All you would have to do is denounce your humanity and become a devil under my service. You could spend eternity with us, and we would love you as one of our own." Rias said kindly, and she shivered when she felt a cold stare directed at her. She discreetly looked around and saw an awake Naruto giving her a cold look, though she could see that he was hoping Asia would accept the offer.**

"well at least he isn't against it. And eternity? Does that mean that they doesn't age? Unless they were killed they wouldn't die?" said a very surprise Tsunade, "It does sounds like it." Said Minato while looking at Kushina seeing the conflicted expression she had.

**She could tell he was annoyed with her simply because his eyes had taken the same hazel as his sisters.**

**That cold yellowish hazel that pierced your soul.**

**It made her wonder just how long he had been awake.**

**"That sounds so... nice. Friends forever. Would it really be so simple?" Asia asked herself, and while normally she would think harder on this her emotions were running high. The fact Freed had killed a person in such a horrid way had shaken her to the bone, and made her question her beliefs. The fact it was a devil being nice to her turned her world upside down.**

"Damn, the church really did a number on her." Said Jiraiya with a frown not liking what the church had done to this innocent little girl at all.

**Should she make a deal with this devil and gain friends?**

**Or should she reject it and only have death to look forward to by the hands of her old allies?**

**"I want friends." Asia said as she wiped the tears from her eyes and gave Rias a determined look. Rias nodded with a smile and gave Naruto a quick glance, and gave a sigh of relief when he smiled for a brief moment and gave her a nod.**

Everyone too sighed in relief at this.

**To reaching into her pocket she pulled out one of her remaining pieces at random and saw she pulled out a Pawn.**

**Holding it between her hands it started to glow.**

**"I command thee, Asia Argento, on my name Rias Gremory." Rias started as a magic circle appeared under Asia and the Pawn glowed even brighter.**

"So this is the process of turning someone into a devil?" said Obito since when Issei was turned there was no description.

**'Don't back down.' Asia thought as she closed her eyes.**

**"Become my servant and thou shall lead a new life with greay joy as my Pawn!" Rias yelled and the Pawn piece floated into Asia's chest. While doing this it glowed brighter than ever before. Once it had stopped one thing was for sure.**

**Asia Argento was now the second Pawn of Rias Gremory.**

This made everyone cheered since that way they can protect her without risking a war.

**'With Asia as a devil we can now go after the Fallen Angels and kill them for going after one of our own.' Naruto thought with a slightly sad look, since he knew Rias better than she thought he did. She was already angry at the Fallen Angels for being the reason behind the attacks on their clients lately, since they needed to gather human desires to gain power.**

**A blood bath was coming, and either the Fallen Angels or they would be doomed to death.**

"Well that was an interesting chapter and they gained a new friend and Asia will be safe." Said Tsunade with a smile "yes and more of all Naru-chan will be fine." Said Kushin with a smile while Kakashi handed Jiraiya the book back.

**Chapter End.**

**Well I'll try updating another one tonight please leave some review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' or Highschool DxD'**

**There will be some surprises in this chapter read and find out what it is.**

**Story Start**

Jiraiya was about to read when a sudden bright light blinded everyone prompting everyone to cover their eyes, when the light had disappeared they were surprise to see a handsome-looking man with long blonde hair and green eyes. He has twelve wings growing from his back, and unlike other Angels whose wings are white, his wings are colored gold.

The room occupants could only look in awe at the man in front of them knowing that man in front of them was an angel if his wings were any indication and they couldn't feel any malice or bad intention from him, deciding it be best to ask politely Jiraiya step forward.

"Excuse me Angel-san, but may we ask why you grace us with your holy presence." Stated Jiraiya with a very polite tone since he could feel power excluding from the man in front of him.

"It is simple Jiraiya-san, my name is Michael I am an Archangel and I am the leader of the Angels and Seraphs, now I am sure you are confuse WHY I came here am I right?" The now named Michael stated with gentle smile on his face to show that he doesn't have wish them any harm making them relaxed a bit but still can't helped but be a little tense since Angels were natural enemies of Devils and the fact that Naruto is a Devil put them on edge.

"Yes Michael-sama, I am curious of what you were doing here? It's rare… no it is the very first time that an Angel showed here in this nation nor appeared in front of others, so if I may, my I ask what you are doing here?" said Jiraiya politely while sweating at the feeling of this man's power.

"Fufufu, no need to be on edge Jiraiya-san I am a friend of Naruto-kun and I am here to do him favor since he found out that you were reading about his adventures." Said Michael with his ever gentle smile still on his face.

At this point Kushina couldn't hold herself anymore and decided to ask a question " What favor ttebanne?" Kushina asked with a confuse expression while her eyebrows were scrunch in wonder.

"Well you see Naruto-kun ask me a favor to come here and release the Kurama-san since he and Kurama-san were on friendly terms and he doesn't want his companion being held down." Stated Michael gently.

"Kurama?" question the occupants with a confuse expression, "Ahhh, I forgot Kurama was the name of The Kyuubi, you see Kyuubi was a mere title and Kurama was his name though I would warn you not call him by his name unless he gave you permission since Naruto was the only one whom he allowed to call him by the name unless you gained his respect." Stated Michael causing the other's to stumble in shock.

"What!? You mean Naruto and Kyuubi had a good relationship and the two of them were still together till now? and how are we going to release him and how can you be so sure that he won't go on rampage and kill us all!?" stated a frantic Kushina making the others nod at that since they cannot be so sure about that, while Michael merely just smile.

"You do not need to worry since the seal that Naruto-kun gave me will take care of that, you see the seal that he created to release Kurama-san from you is a very powerful seal. Yes he will be release but the amount of power and chakra he would be able to use would be up to you." Michael said.

"Alright then, where is the seal?" asked Kushina surprising the other's, "wait Kushina are you sure about this?"asked Minato seriously while Kushina merely nod at that showing how determine she is making him sigh and nod.

"Very well Kushina-san, this is the seal all you have to do is write your name with your blood on this scroll then use your hand seals on summoning, that was his instruction." Said Michael with a smile.

"I see, a summoning contract eh." Jiraiya stated curiously while Kushina merely nod at took the scroll from Michael and inspect it seeing no problems in it she did what she was instructed to do and do the required hand seals and slam her palm on the scroll "Summon!" Kushina shouted when a poof of smoke appeared while everyone waited while tensing their shoulders.

Minato was holding a Hiraishin Kunai, Tsunade's hand's glow blue indicating she was using chakra scalpel while everyone merely go in their fighting stance while Michael merely smile at them. When the smoke disappear there standing was the Kyuubi but the difference was he was Four feet instead of his hundred feet size.

The room were in silence after that making them tense when suddenly the Kyuubi started stretching. "freedom…. It's been a long time since I stand on a ground and not on water." Said the Kyuubi with a normal voice. " so tell me? Why shouldn't I kill everyone of you?" stated the Kyuubi making everyone tense.

"I knew this is a bad idea." Said Jiraiya firmly while pulling out a kunai. "That's quite enough Kurama-kun… you wouldn't want to upset Naruto-kun aren't you?" stated Michael gently making Kurama look at him from the corner of his eyes "And why pray tell should I care about some snot nose brat?I am the Kyuubi No Kitsune The King of the Bijuu." Said Kyuubi this put everyone on edge and Obito to start sweating heavily.

Michael merely smiled at him and start walking towards the Kyuubi making the others wonder what he will do and the Kyuubi to stare at him in curiosity and when Michael was in front of him he kneeled down on his eye level and merely pointed his fingers in the Kyuubi's forehead, everyone had to cover their eyes when a bright light emitted from Michael's hand while the Kyuubi's eyes glaze over.

When the light was over Michael merely return to his previous postion. " What did you do Michael-sama?" asked Jiraiya while eyeing the Kyuubi while he was inwardly surprise when he saw the smile on Kyuubi's face.

"Ohh its nothing I merely show him some of his adventures along with Naruto-kun." Stated Michael with a smile when suddenly the Kyuubi snapped out of his trance then walked towards the room occupant's making them tense but was surprise when he snatched the book from Jiraiya's hands and sit besides Kushina.

"Now that is over with I want to give you this, when you finished reading the book I want you to swipe your blood in the middle seal in this paper and I'm sure you will be surprised of what will happen." Michael said with his ever gentle smile. " what would happen Michael-sama?" question Rin while Michael merely smiled at her making her blush and look away, " That would be for me to know and you to find out, it was also a present from Naruto-kun." Michael said before he disappeared with a flock of golden feathers.

"Well… that's Kyuubi-san do you mind?" Minato stated while looking at the Kyuubi. "Well I'll start then." Said Kyuubi with excitement?

**It had been a few days since Naruto had woken back up and things had been very tense. Asia had integrated with the group well enough, though Koneko was avoiding the girl at all costs.**

"Well it's seems that she was blaming Asia for what happened to Naruto." Stated Minato.

**Naruto had told the group what had really happened, and how he was the one that had ripped his own arm off. Needless to say the only one not really surprised at that happening was Koneko, since she had seen him personally do it before.**

"What!?" yelled the occupants of the room since that was very reckless and it wasn't the only time he did it.

**There was also the fact their elder sister had done it a few times as well.**

"This siblings were crazy!" screamed Obito though the other's couldn't help but agree with that.

**Rias herself has slapped him, and while it did not hurt him he could tell she was angry at him for worrying them all.**

"Well I don't like what she did but I can tell that Naru-chan deserve that so I will let it slide this once." Kushina stated with a frown on her face.

**Akeno had commented about how if he wanted pain he could come to her home later at night.**

"Damn, this was one crazy sadistic woman." Kakashi commented with a whistle.

**Kiba had the least reaction, since he was like Naruto and would gladly sacrifice an arm to complete his goal. He could understand Naruto's thought process on this.**

**Currently the whole peerage was waiting for Rias to begin a meeting. She was currently reading a letter of challenge sent by the group of Fallen Angels that had taken up residence in the city.**

**"So what is the challenge they are sending us?" Naruto asked to break the ice, and Rias sent him a sour look. He sweat dropped, but did not blame her. Most of this was kind of his fault, so responsibility was his.**

Everyone sighed at this since they knew that if Naruto was anything like Kushina he would always be the center of trouble.

**"They want a four on four battle to the death. In three days time we are to meet at the outskirts of the city. If we do not show up with only four of us then they threaten to start attacking humans." Rias said with a scowl,**

Everyone frowned at this since it might be a trap.

**And Naruto grinned at the chance for a good fight. Raising his arm in the air he decided to voice his comments.**

Minato sighed at this, he was just like Kushina.

**"This would be a great chance to show Issei and Asia just how devils fight. What do you say Rias? This would be the perfect chance to try out my new move as well." Naruto said with a nearly giddy look on his face.**

"He was really excited at the prospect of fighting the fighting eh? What do you think Kyuubi-san what technique he was talking about?" question Rin with a confuse face while the Kyuubi were merely surprise at being talk to since he didn't expect for them to address him.

"Well based on some of the memories that Angel showed me I am sure it will be very destructive." Kyuubi stated with a bloodthirsty grin making the others gulp, Damn!

**Issei backed away from the perfectly healed Naruto, and Asia sent him a worried look. Koneko raised an eyebrow at the mention of his new move, but shrugged it off. She herself was still trying to learn the Rasengan he had taught her.**

"Woah? He knows the rasengan and teaching it to Koneko?" stated Minato with a huge smile on his face.

**The Chakra control that took was out of this world.**

Minato's student could only nod solemnly at that.

"Oh, and who would the fourth person be?" Rias asked, and Naruto looked at Kiba.

**"You want to join in on the ass kicking Kiba, if we want to show these rookies how it is done it would be best if they got a taste of both the Rook and the Knight." Naruto said, but he received a nudge in the side by his sister. He looked at her and gave her a pat on the head. "Sister, you know better than anyone else that you will always be my first choice in partner, but right now we are just showing the new guys how to fight as a devil. As Pawns they are the lowest and weakest on the food chain right now." Naruto said, and both the Pawns in the room slipped into a mini depression.**

"Ouch" stated everyone in the room with a chuckle.

**"Can you promise me that nobody on our side will get hurt from this, yourself included?" Rias said and Naruto shrugged.**

"I doubt that" commented everyone.

**"I make no promises for Kiba, since he is a big boy and can take care of himself but Issei and Asia will be well protected. I don't really care about fights between stupid devils, and stupid Fallen Angels but other than ripping my arm off the last two fights I had were severely disappointing." Naruto said with a small bit of arrogance in his voice.**

The others frown at this since arrogance is a very dangerous thing.

**Akeno suddenly had a realization about Naruto that not even Koneko had made before.**

**"Naruto-kun... are you a Tsundere?" Akeno asked,**

"Dead. She's dead." Said Obito with a serious face, honestly she should have know not to say that in front of his face.

**And while most of the people in the room laughed at Akeno's joke. Naruto blushed and looked away, and said the first thing that came to his mind. Honestly, the first thing that came to his mind would always dig him into a deeper hole.**

**"Shut up you stupid devil!" Naruto said, and for a brief moment Akeno gained her sadistic look at his words. Koenko quickly put an end to that with a glare. Nobody would be getting off from the things her brother said.**

**"Now it makes sense. You only show the Tsun Tsun, while keeping the Dere hidden from everyone!" Akeno said cheerfully, and Rias took a few steps away from Akeno. Naruto's face was getting more and more red with ever word they spoke.**

Everyone lean on that since they wanted to see what will happen.

**"What does Tsundere mean?" Asia asked as she looked at everyone confused.**

Obito was already biting the inside of his cheeks with his close to stop himself form going into a fit of laughter.

**Issei looked at her with what the perverted boy hoped was a charming smile, but only ended up making himself look more like a perverted monkey.**

"Just like Jiriaya." Said Tsunade making him huff.

**"Tsundere is what people call others that make a show of insulting and being rude to those they like. They are usually cold to others, and are not good at showing how they feel about others. Sometimes they hide their feelings because they don't want to admit they like others." Issei explained like an expert on the subject. Which he was when it came to things like this. With every word he spoke Naruto was getting more red as well, but now Kiba was smart enough to stand next to Rias where it was safer.**

"Danger! Alert!" cheered Obito while the others were looking on in amusement at him.

**"How amazing Issei-san! You sure know a lot about this kind of stuff! Did you hear that Naruto-kun, you really love us all here!" Asia said excitedly, not knowing that she was getting the others into bigger trouble.**

That send everyone into fit of laughter since the kid was too innocent made it more funnier, Obito was rolling in the floor and Kyuubi was hiding his face in his palm while shaking trying to hide his laughter.

**At this point Koneko was smiling at what was about to happen. She knew her brother's temper better than anyone else, and he was about to explode. Big Time.**

This made everyone lean forward curious about what he will do.

**'Just one more push and he will lose it.' Koneko thought with her small smile in place.**

**"Is Tsun Tsun embarrassed?" Akeno asked, mistaking Naruto's blush for one of embarrassment.**

***Snap***

"Uh'oh here comes the angry kitten!" sing sand Obito and Rin together.

**"You... You... YOU STUPID DEVILS!" Naruto yelled before he knee's Issei in the stomach and knocked the boy into the air. Not wasting a second Naruto grabbed the boy's leg and started to spin him around with one arm, and then he threw Issei so that he would hit Akeno and knock them both out of the window. Koneko pouted when all Naruto did to Asia was flick her in the head, as the girl held her forehead cutely Naruto sat back on the couch and took a bite of chocolate. He blinked and looked at the chocolate suspiciously. Rias noticed his looking at the chocolate and hoped he did not notice what she did.**

This caught everyone's attention wanting to know if he already figured it out.

**"Rias... did this chocolate expire or something? There is something... off, about the taste. I can't put my finger on it right now, but I feel weird after taking a bite of it." Naruto said with narrowed eyes. Something else was off about the chocolate, and the answer was at the tip of his tongue but he could not place it.**

**"You know what. I think it did expire. I will buy some more, and this time I will make sure they are fresh!" Rias said rather quickly. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he tried to find any lies in her tone, but thankfully for her she was not lying.**

"Dodge a bullet there Rias." Comment Kakashi with mirth.

**The spell she put in the chocolate did expire, so she was telling half the truth.**

**"Good. That would explain the... FUCK YOU!" Naruto yelled as he used the nearest object and threw it out the window to hit the Akeno and Issei coming back through. That nearest object just happened to be Rias, and as she went sailing she wondered if this was cosmic justice for putting that spell on the chocolate.**

"I guess I spoke too soon." Kakashi commented dryly making them laugh.

**That was kind of harsh, don't you think?" Kiba asked as he looked out the window to see all three of them still flying through the air.**

**"Of course not. Rias was putting a spell in my chocolate, so until I think she has paid her dues I am going to take my lump of flesh out of her ass. If she complains I will blackmail her by going to Sirzetchs with the chocolate and tell him what has been happening. Until then I am going to let my rage grow and fester silently and build until I explode with so much anger I destroy everything around." Naruto explained, and if Kiba was not shocked at the fact Naruto knew about the chocolates he was shocked at how... strangely he had been taking it.**

That made everyone sweat dropped since Naruto was starting to show his devil and sadistic side while Kyuubi was grinning scaring the shit out of them.

**"How did you figure it out?" Kiba asked, and Naruto smirked.**

**"You just told me, and guess what?" Naruto asked, and before Kiba could respond he felt a foot kick him in the crotch. This foot belonged to one Koneko, and he crumbled to the ground in a heep.**

**"Smart brother." Koneko said, and she saw Asia cowering in the corner. One did not see a Naruto temper attack and not freak out.**

'Just like Kushina' thought the boys but didn't dare pointed it out because they fear of what she might do to them.

**"Not really, but I am going to take my lump of flesh out of Rias' ass like I said I would. When the two of us are alone I will take it out of her then. Now we just have to not eat any more of the chocolate and we should be able to hide what we are feeling better again. Though the laws prevent me from killing her or causing too much damage, they say nothing about injuries that happen during a training exercise." Naruto said before he stumbled a little on the way back to the couch. Koneko stopped him from falling, and he shook his head in annoyance.**

**"Careful Brother." Koneko said, and Naruto rubbed her head. In the last few days he had fully healed, but he had been forced into bed for the last few days by his sister as well. No literally, if she caught him out of bed she would pick him and place him back into the bed before using special ropes she got from Akeno to keep him there.**

This made Kushina nod firmly with a satisfied expression on her face.

**Today was the first day he had been allowed to get out of the bed, so he was kind of wobbly from being tied up the last few days.**

**"Thanks... Hey Asia. Where are you staying since you became a devil?" Naruto asked curiously, and at his now soothing voice the girl relaxed.**

"Is it just me, or Naruto is too nice when it comes to Asia?" Obito asked with a smile, "Well she is too innocent it's just too hard to hate someone as innocent as her." Stated Minato with a smile.

**Standing up and smiling at him, completely ignoring the crying Kiba. Rule number one of Naruto's rules to devilhood, always ignore people that are crying after getting kicked in the nuts. Asia had visited the new apartment building Rias had managed to get him and Koneko in less than a day by using both magic, and the magic of money.**

**"Issei-san has been so kind as to let me stay with him the last few days. Thank you so much for asking!" Asia said with a smile so bright it could make the sun go blind with rage.**

"She's staying with the pervert!?" Kushin said with wide eyes. "Oh no she's going to defiled!"

"Nah. She won't Issei may be perverted but I just cant see him as the type of guy to force himself on others." Said Minato with a soothing tone

**Naruto was surprised that she was staying with Issei, but knew she was safe from his perversion. Issei may be very perverted, but he was also a coward towards actually doing anything about it, and there was the fact Issei would never try anything with somebody as pure as Asia.**

"See." Stated Minato making Kushina huff.

**"Good for you, and you do know we are going to have to kill those Fallen Angels right? I know you hate killing, but this is the only way with people like this." Naruto commented, and for a split second he saw the group he had sent out of the window flying back. Akeno was carrying Issei, and Naruto walked towards the Fallen form of Kiba and grabbed his ankle. He was about to throw him, but Koneko grabbed his wrist and shook her head at him.**

Everyone nods at this since it was he was getting too far with his punishment.

**"To far." Koneko stated simply, and Naruto nodded with a sigh.**

**"Good point... I better wait until they get closer before throwing him." Naruto said with a grin, before he left a pain in his shoulder and let go of Kiba to grab it in near agony.**

The others couldn't help but sweat dropped at this while shaking their heads with a sigh.

"only you Naruto." muttered everyone.

**Oh yeah, he had agrravated his shoulder by throwing so many people today.**

**"Ah! Let me help you Naruto-kun!" Asia said as she tried to get closer to him, but she was stopped by Koneko.**

**"Stay away. His punishment is the pain." Koneko said with a sad look at first, but she finished it with a glare at Asia to back away. Truthfully she just wanted Asia away from Naruto. Her brother liked people like Asia, so she did not want him to start forming a romantic bond with her... or anybody! He would remain her... little brother forever and ever once they both got their second tails!**

"Wow… possessive much?" said Rin while Kushina was getting suspicious that Koneko's protectiveness wasn't just because they were sibling anymore.

**Then they would be able to ascend the ranks in devil society together and then search for Kuroka together and beat some answers out of her.**

**Then beat her some more for the hell of it, and then two or three more times before forgiving her.**

**Then once more just to get out any remaining rage.**

"Talk about brutality." Chuckled Jiraiya.

**Then once more for the time they had to spend in prison because of her.**

"TOO MUCH!?" yelled everyone in the room.

**The one final time for being the reason Nekomata and Nekoshou were being hunted down. Because of her stunt devils has learned that the rumors about Nekomata being able to use the legenday Senjutsu were true. While they had said they did not want another incident like her happening the real reason for most of their race being killed off was to wipe out those able to use Senjutsu.**

"I see… it's not because they blame them… it as because they were a threat to them." Stated Jiraiya with a scowl making everyone scowled at that and Kushina snarled.

**Devils could not use the accursed energy, so only Sages that had mastered chakra can, and then there was the fact every single Nekomata was born with a natural ability to use chakra and a natural connection to nature that allowed Senjutsu.**

"Indeed… thought not only Nekomata's can use Senjutsu even the Kitsune's can use them also but Nekomata's were the one who used them the most." Stated Kyuubi.

"Then that means you can use Senjutsu too Kyuubi-sama?" asked Obito making the Kyuubi nod since he learned it by watching his Rikudou Jiji.

**Chakra was dangerous to devils, and Senjutsu could turn even a five year old Nekomata into fighters more powerful than the average fully matured high-class devil. The ability to strike at the very life-force gave them the ability to give lethal blows with every single punch. The fact it was also possible to harness space and time scared the devils.**

"What? Space in time I wasn't aware of that!?" Jiraiya said exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Of course… because what you use were merely a variation of the true Senjutsu.. the true Senjutsu could not only use nature chakra but be able to bend time and space.. it is a very dangerous ability." Stated Kyuubi with a serious expression making the others stare at him in awe.

**Then add that onto the super enhanced durability, strength, sensing ability, and utter power in general and you had the ultimate tool for destruction that rivaled if not surpassed Sacred Gears.**

"This Sacred Gears really intrigued me.. tools of destruction and had the power enough to kill a God… at the hands of humans.. gotta wonder why their God even created such dangerous weapons." Kyuubi said with interest.

**He loved the ability to channel chakra. He really did.**

**Chakra was simply Badass!**

"You got that right ttebanne!" cheered Kushina making everyone laugh at her.

"So? Who wants to read next?" Kyuubi ask making Jiraiya raised his hands since he was the one supposed to read it before the Kyuubi showed up making Kyuubi shrugged and gave him the book.

**Chapter End.**

**Well that's that and Kyuubi had been release there will be a few more surprises and another characters coming in the next few chapters so stay put! Please leave some review.**


End file.
